


Lucky Child Prequel

by blackbirdandcat



Series: Lucky Child the Prequel [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: This is the prequel to my story Lucky Child which takes place during the anime at the start. So this how Tomiko became to her position and how she is with the cast.





	1. That Nightmare

It's been two months since my step-father died, I was beyond depressed. I think I am taking his death harder than his actual children.  
  
    "Shunsui!"I shouted cold sweat dripping down my back.  
  
    "Nightmare again, dear?" The reassuring voice of my step-brother Shunsui asked as he came closer to my room.  
  
    "Yes,it's so scary – that cat." I said in a scared shaky voice.  
  
    "Well it's over it won't happen again. Remember what we told you?"  
  
    "That you would keep me safe, until the end."  
  
    "How about I show you my squad tomorrow? Show you around some restricted sections? That should bring your mood back up."  
  
    "That sounds like fun. Can I get some taiyaki?"  
  
    "Sure as long as Nanii doesn't find out."  
  
    "Of course never tell Nanii of the fun stuff." I said happily.  
  
    "Now back to sleep."  
  
    I woke up early excited to wander around the Soul Society with my step-brother. My step-brother is Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the 3rdSquad. Those that were not allowed to wander around the actually part of the Soul Society. Sure I was apart of the Noble House Kyoraku but I was not a Soul Reaper. I'm the age to be one but the death of my step-father pushed me back on joining.  
  
    "You look very pretty today, Tomiko."  
  
    "Thanks.It's my favorite dress." I said twirling around showing off the red and blue dress.  
  
    "Well you always look pretty no matter what you are wearing."  
  
    Shunsui ushered me out of the house it was still early so only the servants were awake preparing the day for the rest of the house. I generally helped with the breakfast making and then went to my studies then my extra curricular activities. All that I have ignored for the past two months. The nightmares that I had been having were from when my step-father and step-brother found me out way in the Rekon district many years ago. I don't remember what had happened there just the nightmare I always have. I had gotten to where I wasn't having them so often but I was having them almost every night now, it brought a lot of concern to Shunsui to where he went back to his old room in the house rather than staying in his place at his barracks of Squad3.  
  
    I had only visited the actual Soul Society a handful of times with coming alongside my step-brother or step-father after much begging to go and see what went on in the place. So whenever I got to go it was such a big deal for me that I was all sorts of excited about it.Shunsui said I was too curious for my own good sometimes as I got lost a few times as I wandered off following something that had caught my attention.  
  
    "Let's get something to eat, how about some persimmons? They are in season right now." Shunsui said walking over to a fruit stand.  
  
    "That sounds great!" I said with a happy face, I could eat fruit all day.  
  
    The vendor was selling fresh persimmons and dried persimmons of all different sizes. I knew I wanted a giant fresh one, the bigger ones were always sweeter. Shunsui was talking to the vendor about something as I was scanning over the fruit deciding which one to choose from. A shadow appeared behind me reaching over me for a persimmon that was sitting at the top shelving that I could not reach.  
  
    "Here this is a perfect one." A smooth voice said from far above me,looking up I saw a tall man with platinum hair with a thin smile.  
  
    "Thanks,- Lieutenant." I said as I looked at his badge on his arm I couldn't read what squad it said as the sun was shining off it.  
  
    "Ah hello Lieutenant Gin, I see you have met my sister Tomiko."  
  
    "Yes– she was having a bit of a issue reaching this persimmon. Always with pretty ladies aren't you Captain?" He asked as Shunsui paid the vendor.  
  
    "When you have my charm it's just a given. Well we must leave. C'mon Tomiko."  
  
    "Thanks again!" I said giving Lieutenant Gin a smile, he seemed interesting but I was told it was a bit rude to interrupt Lieutenants and Captains from their daily work.  
  
    We arrived at Squad 3's barracks it was huge and lavish. Shunsui said I could wander around as long as I didn't distract people too much and didn't break anything as he had some work to attend to. So I was running inspecting everything I came across leaving no stone unturned. A bit later I ran across the library, I wonder if there was kido books in here? Kido was the most absolute wonderful thing I've read about, I have learned a few already from my brother. It wasn't apart of any my class so it was something I had to beg for.  
  
    Scanning through the books looking for any writers I recognized for Kido or anything that had Kido in the titles, pulling every one out of the book cases and piling them up on the floor by the window. I got a huge stack and sat on the floor opening up one and started to read eagerly through the books. I had read all but one book when I heard someone walking behind me laughing gently at me.  
  
    "Here I thought you would be bugging all the squad for lessons and I find you reading quietly." Shunsui said kneeling beside me picking up one of the books.  
  
    "I found a bunch of kido books I couldn't help myself."  
  
    "You've read all of these already?"  
  
    "Yup."I said with a nod as I finished the last chapter of the last book.  
  
    "Do you understand them?"  
  
    "There are a few I don't get but the most of it I do. - This book was a bit confusing." I said handing him the book I had been struggling with.  
  
    "Hmm,yeah this is rather advance most of these Kidos are not used. How about you choose three books and you can keep them for a little while?"  
  
    "That sounds so great but which one?" I said as I spread all the books out trying to pick three.  
  
    "How about these?" He said plucking out three from the pile.  
  
    "Hmm,creating kidos, modifying and theory of the basics. I like that mix."I said as Shunsui started to gather the others to put them away, I stacked the ones I had and held them close to my chest.  
  
    "So how about we look at the training grounds? We can watch Kido practices."  
  
    "That sounds great." I said as I followed behind him.  
  
    We sat down on a bench watching the Kido training going on I was staring at all of them avidly not noticing anything going on around me. It was so fascinating to watch all the moves involved and the chants needed to go with it. There was a tall man training the class he had the air of power around him, it was a confident sense of self like he was completely in his element here.  
  
    "Brother who is that?" I asked turning to him as he was laying back sleeping a little.  
  
    "Hmm? Oh – That's Captain Tsukabishi. He's the best Kido teacher here and the best at Kido he's made over twenty Kidos."  
  
    "Wow,I want to do that."  
  
    "Practice hard and you can enter into his class. These students are doing the pre-exam to be in the class."  
  
    "They look so skilled doing this like it's nothing. That guy isn't even using chants for it." I said looking at him in awe.  
  
    "Yes some people take to Kidos without chants very easily, I bet you can do so one day."  
  
    "I will!" I said happily.  
  
    "Well there class is ending why don't we get some taiyaki." Shunsui said getting to his feet holding out a hand to help me get up.  
  
    Bouncing up to my feet with the books in my hands I happily follow behind him.  
  
    _Two days later:_  
  
    "Tomiko!"I heard my name being shouted, I cringed what did I do wrong now?  
  
    "I'm in the study Nanii!" I shouted back, placing my pen onto the desk.  
  
    "I'm taking you out shopping with me, I'm going to teach you how to make red bean paste."  
  
    I heard the clomp of Nanii's tabis as she headed towards the study.Nanii was my maid and basic teacher, so she taught me to read and write along with the general stuff a noble should know how to do.Anything else was by private tutors but after all the teachings she wanted me to learn, she didn't want me to be a Soul Reaper feeling it would better for me just to stay at the house like the rest of the females in the family. I viewed that as foolish as by blood I was not a Kyoraku but only by heart I was. Nanii is a older woman that walked with a cane at all times that I swear that thing was just meant to swat me in the butt if I did something out of line. Which in her opinion was a lot of times.  
  
    "So did I hear about you hurting you hand?"  
  
    "Uh,I fell that's what happened." I said quickly hoping she wouldn't know that I was lying, I had burnt my hand while practicing a Kido without any supervision.  
  
    "Uh is not a word you should use, young Kyoraku." She said angrily.  
  
    "Yes Nanii." I said apologetically.  
  
    "Let's go, put your stuff away. We will be heading to the shopping district of the Rekon."  
  
    "Can I get a persimmon?" I asked hopefully, I knew I couldn't get any taiyaki but fruit maybe.  
  
    "If you behave."  
  
    "Okay!"I said as I finished putting everything away.  
  
    I followed Nanii out of the gates of the house heading south away from the entrance of the Soul Society where I rather shop at just because of all the pretty things. The Rekon districts did not have all the jewelry that the Soul Society shops carry. Though the Rekon districts had a lot of people to look at, though those people generally stared at me and Nanii because we dressed like people of the noble houses.Whenever I brought out by the teachers and such I dressed down but Nanii wouldn't have any of that. I believe because she worked hard to become apart of the staff for the Kyoraku house she doesn't want to be associated with that life of the Rekon district any longer. I know I had been originally apart of the Rekon districts but I didn't know which one and I don't remember all I remember is the nightmare and being found by step-father. So all I've really known is the noblelife.  
  
    Nanii was bartering with some vendors, I was loosing my attention span with waiting for her. She told me to pay attention to it all but I never really learned anything from it because she never actually stopped at any point to tell me what was going on. Looking around at all the people wandering around I spotted a group of kids running around, of course I didn't recognize them because I didn't have any friends outside my family. They looked like they were having fun running through the streets while I stay beside Nanii as she barters with a vendor. What is it like to be playing with people your own age? The only person I had fun with was Shunsui and he is a lot older than I am so things were always a bit different.  
  
    "Here you are." Nanii said handing a persimmon to me as she thanked the vendor.  
  
    "Thanks,Nanii." I said happily as I examined the fruit in my hands. "I'll have it for a treat tonight after my night studies."  
  
    "Good choice. I need to look at some fabrics I need to patch up a few things, this way."  
  
    I followed after her my eyes darted to the four kids again as they were running through the crowd shouting to each other. There was three boys and one female, they all looked thin wearing tattered clothes they must be orphans. I would be in their situation if I hadn't been picked up by my father. I didn't feel pity or smug about it I just felt curious how it would feel like to be on that side of the fence for a day. I didn't know anything else. Shaking my head I caught up with Nanii. Just as I was two steps behind her I got pushed to the ground scraping up the bandaged cut on my hand again blood instantly staining the fresh bandage. My persimmon that had been in my left hand was no longer there as I looked up, I saw it in the hands of a thin red haired boy one of the ones from the group of kids.  
  
    "Hey!"I shouted angrily at the boy.  
  
vMy brother had started teaching me Shunpo, flash step, last year so I was just a practitioner of it but I was rather speedy with it. At least that's what he told me and I believe everything Shunsui tells me. In a quick flash step I grabbed at the boy to stop him. He noticed me coming his way and tossed the persimmon towards the girl who was the closest to him. I pushed him out of the way knocking him to the ground and caught the persimmon glaring at them all in turn.  
  
    "Tomiko Kyoraku what have I told you about using Shunpo in the streets?"Nanii shouted louder than all the noises around us turning back looking at me wide eyed.  
  
    It was never good when my actual name was called, she generally just called me Tomiko or Young Kyoraku. My eyes went wide startled and slightly scared as she approached us with a terrifying look on her face. She stopped in front of the other kids giving them a death look as they backed away and looked scared. Nanii could scare anyone with just a single glare, I've seen her make Shunsui shut up over something he was arguing over.  
  
    "Why did you four do that?" She asked in her calm voice, the one that made people quiver.  
  
    It was silent.  
  
    "I see ears on those heads one should answer me very soon."  
  
    The tall red haired boy stood forward, looking Nanii straight in the eyes. Though I could see he was shaking a little, clearly they never had been chastised for doing such a thing.  
  
    "I am hungry and I saw it as a easy reach. . .so I took it." He said looking at me then back to Nanii.  
  
    "You do realize stealing will get you nowhere but trouble? There are many ways to get food and other things you need. If you want to work the Kyoraku residence always need help to clean. Now this is for today if I ever see you in town stealing again I will make sure you regret every second of it. So you guys buy yourselves some stuff that will last a while with this."  
  
    Nanii fished something out of her pocket pulling out four copper coins,handing one to each of them. She flashed me a look and then back to the kids, it was a look if you tell anyone about this I'll make you study all day and night. That I did not want.  
  
    "Thank you." They said in unison, bowing to her.  
  
    "Now Tomiko let's go see Squad 4 to heal up that hand, your brother will not be pleased to see that I didn't attend to that." She said taking a hold of my left hand leading me the Soul Society grounds.  
  
    "Hold on a second Nanii." I said pulling on her hand slightly.  
  
    "Hmm?"  
  
    I rushed back over to the kids before they left.  
  
    "Here."I said to the red haired boy. "I don't deserve it I was rude to shove you to the ground like I did. So you can have it to share."  
  
    "Uh,thanks." He said taking it from my hand. "I'm Renji – Abarai."  
      
    "Oh,my name is Tomiko Kyoraku from the Kyoraku house." I said bowing to him slightly.  
  
    "She's a noble, 'Ji." The shorter boy said giving me a strange look, like I was dirty or something.  
  
    "Well I got to go. - And 'uh' is not a word." I said with a smile walking back to Nanii.  
  
    "All nobles are the same." The other boy said, lanky with spiky black hair.  
  
    "She seems nice." Renji said examining the persimmon. "Here hold it,Rukia."  
  
    I grabbed a hold of Nanii's hand as she continued towards the barracks for Squad 4, she looked down at me with a kind smile.  
  
    "That was very sweet of you, Tomiko. Perhaps your studies will be short tomorrow."  
  
    "That would be nice." I said noticing that my hand was still bleeding.  
  
    "Does it hurt?"  
  
    "A little, it itches I think I got dirt in it."  
  
    "Here,let me re-wrap it. I don't know healing Kidos."  
  
    "Or any." I said with a giggle.  
  
    "Shush."  
  
    Nanii knelt down in front of me undoing the bandage dabbing at it cleaning it up some, pulling her hair out of the pony tail it was in and using the thick ribbon that she had using it to wrap my hand up with. She pocketed the dirty bandage and took my hand again leading me along again.  
  
    "I hope you remember to play around with those Kidos with supervision next time, you can risk it getting infected you know?"  
  
    "Yes,Nanii I won't do it again."  
  
    We walked the rest of the way in silence as I kept a eye on the new bandage as it bled some more but not as bad as it was earlier. We walked down the path making our way to Squad 4, I looked around watching the nurses attend to their duties and patients. I have visited here several times, I remember my first visit here when I was brought into the Kyoraku home. All my wounds were fairly extensive and a high fever needed to be attended to.  
  
    "Ah,look who we have here today." A calm voice said beside us walking out of a small hallway.  
  
    "Captain Unohana, how are you today?" Nanii said bowing to the Captain standing in front of us now.  
  
    "I am doing very well, thank you. But I do see young Kyoraku is not doing well."  
  
    "She was reckless with a new Kido she was learning." Nanii said in a chiding voice.  
  
    "Well come this way, I'll take care of it myself." She said kindly ushering us behind the lines to where the patients were resting.  
  
    I sat down on the bed holding out my hand to Captain Unohana as she unwrapped the ribbon/bandage inspecting it as she did. Placing her right hand over the wound I watched as she used a healing Kido on the wound. Everything started to clear up and stitch back together looking just a bright shade of pink was visible.  
  
    "See all better?"  
  
    "Thanks Captain Unohana, hope we were not too much of a bother." Nanii said giving the Captain a respectful bow.  
  
    "Thanks Captain Unohana it feels a lot better." I said giving her a smile and a bow.  
  
    "You are welcome Young Kyoraku. Now be careful."  
  
    Nanii and I spent the rest of the day on how to make red bean paste. She actually was making it all pleasant to do, she must be feeling really happy today.


	2. Classes

It's been a month and there was three days until the cut off date for the school, session to start.  
  
  
    "Why are you looking so sad, dear?" Shunsui asked walking up to me a hand on my shoulder.  
  
  
    "Can you go with me to the school for the sign up?"  
  
  
    "Well of course. I can make it where you can fill the papers now so you will not have to wait."  
  
  
    "Really?"  
  
  
    "It's good to have a older brother who is a Captain." He said with a smile.  
  
  
    "Thanks Shunsui, you are the best. Can we go now?"  
  
  
    "Of course. We can get some bingsoo afterward as it's a hot day out."  
  
  
    "That sounds good."  
  
  
    We got to the registration office there was quite a few people there. Of all ages – not just my age, I was a bit shocked by that. It also looked like a lot of people had been waiting a while to be let in.But Shunsui walked by all of them and went into the building.  
  
  
    "Why are they just walking in, we were told to wait."  
  
  
    "They are nobles. That's Captain Kyoraku."  
  
  
    "Well Captain Kyoraku I was wondering when Young Kyoraku would be joining us. She will be the first female of the Kyoraku house to join in a very long time." A elderly man said looking down at me.  
  
  
    "Yes it took herself a little convincing but I know she will be a great Soul Reaper. Care to fill it out, dear?"  
  
  
    "Yes."  
  
  
    I took several minutes making sure to fill out all that I wanted to specialize in. Kido was on the top of the list, Shunpo and research and development were the three. Kido and Shunpo I would not fail in.I know I wasn't the greatest in the physical strength but I made up for it in other ways. Signing the papers I handed it over to the man and smiled at my brother. We walked around looking at the training grounds where I would be learning to be a Soul Reaper.  
  
  
    "Ah Captain Kuchiki, - oh who do we have here?"  
  
  
    "Rukia Kuchiki – my sister. She's it to start training this year. Young Kyoraku I expect great things from you." Captain Kuchiki said giving us a slight bow and leaving us.  
  
  
    First day of school – first test to determine what skill sets and level we are at. I was a bit nervous but I knew that I will succeed. I wouldn't bring any shame to the house of Kyoraku. At the moment it was all the written work. I could see several people struggling with this section. Perhaps they could not read or write? That was something I learned as soon as I was brought into the family.  
  
  
    "Hey– what does this word mean?"  
  
  
    I looked at him – he was a little taller than I am, he has bright silver eyes and spiky black hair. I've never seen him before, he looked very friendly. Peering over at his word he was pointing out, I went to tell him the answer.  
  
  
    "Extinguish.It means to put a end to – kind of suffocating something." I answered with a smile.  
  
  
    "Kyoraku no talking in the class!" The teacher shouted my way.  
  
  
    "Yes sensai." I said lowering my head, finishing the last two questions.  
  
  
    I heard the snigger of someone saying 'noble'. Lately I've come to realize that noble born seems to be a bad term in some people's view.If they only knew that I wasn't born a noble that I was found in the Rekon district would they treat me differently? For the better or the worse? I think they would think the worse of it. Why was I picked out of the others to be brought in to a noble house? I wasn't too sure myself as my father didn't really say, he could have just let me die out there I had been close to death to begin with. Shunsui said not to be bothered by it, it was just how it is. So I just let it slide for the most part.  
  
  
    Handing in the papers to the teacher, noticing I was the first to hand in the test. She waved me away letting me leave the room. Happily I left knowing that Shunsui said I could visit him at the Squad 3 barracks.  
  
  
    "Young Kyoraku, you off to visit your brother?" A kind voice asked me as I was making my way to the barracks looking around at the other things as I walked by.  
  
  
    "Oh hello Captain Ukitake, yes I finished my tests today and he said I could visit him for a while. I finished first, so I could spend more time with him." I said cheerfully.  
  
  
    Standing before me was my brother's best friend Captain Jushiro Ukitake, I have known him for quite a while now and found his as my second best friend. He has very long white hair that rest on his shoulders,unlike the others his cloak was pure white with the symbols for his squad in black. Complete reverse from all the other ones I've seen.Captain Ukitake always gives me hard candies when he sees me, which always made me glad to see him. Captain Ukitake is very kind and smart, he might be a bit awkward sometimes but he is very great to be around. I have learned a lot from him. Perhaps it was better to befriends with people that are older than you, - you can learn a lot from them.  
  
  
    "Do you think you did well on the test – rushing through it and all?"He asked me as he followed me to the barracks.  
  
  
    "I am positive I did well, Captain Ukitake. It was just the written stuff anyways, I study all the stuff on that every day. The only thing I am worried about is the swordsmanship stuff, I don't think I will be physically strong enough." I admitted out loud, lifting up my arms showing my thin arms.  
  
  
    "One does not to be physically strong to be great in swordsmanship,Tomiko. I do not look all to strong and I am considered top in majority of all swordsmanship classes."  
  
  
    "But you are a guy and guys are always stronger than girls." I said with a pout.  
  
  
    "Then that means you just have to prove them wrong, right?"  
  
  
    "Yes,Captain Ukitake. By the way how are you today?"  
  
  
    "I am doing quite fine I feel a lot better than I did yesterday." He said with a pleasant smile on his face.  
  
  
    "That's great to hear, my brother did mention that you were not feeling too well the other day when he came over to visit me."  
  
  
    "Well here we are, tell your brother I said hi. I have a little meeting to have with the Head Captain. Here have a lemon drop." He said pulling out a piece of candy and handing it to me.  
  
  
    "Thanks Captain Ukitake!" I said happily taking the candy and placing it in my mouth enjoying the tart flavor.  
  
  
    Bowing to Captain Ukitake I darted into the barracks making my way to my brother's office. There was people milling around doing there work for the day, soon I would be doing stuff like that!  
  
  
    "Shunsui I finished the test first!" I said entering his office. "Hey wake up sleepy head."  
  
  
    He had his head placed on the desk, sleeping soundly, must have been up late last night.  
  
  
    "Captain!"I heard a voice say from behind me, making me jump out of my skin,practically.  
  
  
    "Uh– yes? Oh hello Tomiko. - What do you need, Hiro?"  
  
  
    "Nothing I just noticed you were sleeping, Captain." He said with a smirk and left the room.  
  
  
    "I could make you some tea if you would like?" I said looking at the small table that held the stuff to make tea.  
  
  
    "No I fine now, never hurts to take a small nap every once and a while.How was the test?"  
  
  
    "It went well I believe. I was the first to finish. The teacher did yell at me." I said as I glanced at the paper work he had been doing, it looked intense no wonder he took a nap.  
  
  
    "What for?" He asked curious now, full attention on me.  
  
  
    "I was helping a boy with a word he didn't know."  
  
  
    "Oh,well that was a bit uncalled for on a yelling but it was nice of you to help him out."  
  
  
    "Do many people not know how to read and write?" I asked, I just naturally thought everyone knew the basics.  
  
  
    "In the outer Rekon districts schooling isn't readily available so it's just taught to a few people – like merchants and such and those who want to learn and pay for it. As you get closer to the Soul Society it's easier to attain reading and writing skills, amongst other skills. A lot of skills you learned early on when you arrived at our house."  
  
  
    "Oh,I see. I am glad then that you and the rest of the house were able to teach me all that I know now. Thank you." I said giving him a broads mile, pleased to be taken in by the Kyoraku family.  
  
  
    "No need for thanks, dear. Just make sure you put all that you've been taught for good use. Never be afraid to help others. Do I smell lemon drops on your breath?"  
  
  
    "Oh yes, I saw Captain Ukitake on my way over here. He said hello and he's feeling a lot better today."  
  
  
    "Good,sometimes he puts too much strain on himself."  
  
  
    "Maybe I'll be able to help him out when I am a Soul Reaper."  
  
  
    "Don't you want to be in my Squad? With your dear brother?" He asked with a teasing smile, as he pulled some hair back behind my ear.  
  
  
    "Of course I do but if I had to choose another I would be with him.Though only because I really only know the two of you well enough."I answered.  
  
  
    "All the squads would benefit greatly from your talents. Anything else interesting happen today?"  
  
  
    "Hmm.Well they told us not to bring in our swords and this boy did,started arguing with the teacher about her taking it away from him.He got rather violent with it, she just decided to let him has his way."  
  
  
    "Strange.Well he must of have his sword for a while now, they do become a part of you. That's why it's very important to never let anyone use your sword, no matter what. That sword is connected to just as much as your arm is."  
  
  
    "It's a part of my soul." I said repeating what I have been taught.  
  
  
    "Yes.How about some lunch? You have the day off tomorrow as they will be grading all the stuff. Then the real stuff starts, they will be doing all the hands on tests."  
  
  
    "I can do it." I said following him out of the barracks.  
  
  
  
    "She passed the tests with flying colors. She didn't even get one question wrong, you hear Captain Kyoraku?" A voice called out from the other side of the table a bit down from where he was sitting at.  
  
  
    "Of course she did, she takes after me." He said with a confident laugh.  
  
  
    "If I recall correctly you just barely made the marks to pass." Captain Ukitake said teasing his friend.  
  
  
    "Only because you kept interrupting me." He replied, taking a sip of tea.  
  
  
    "How about the others?"  
  
  
    "Well we do have a lot of promise from this group. Though a rather high number of those with low Spiritual Pressure. And some with horrible tempers."  
  
  
    "They are young things will soon sort themselves out."  
  
  
    "I think we should go and watch them today, they should be starting the hands on combat skills right now." Captain Kyoraku said looking out the window noticing a string of kids making their way to the training grounds, he knew that Tomiko would be there already always eager for classes.  
  
  
    "Indeed I think that would be fun." Captain Ukitake said getting up to follow Captain Kyoraku.  
  
  
  
    It was hand to hand combat tests, I was decent at this as long as I keep close to the opponent. Perhaps I will be paired against someone equal in body type. Looking around I saw a few of the teachers pairing us up with each other, I was awaiting my turn. Turning to my side a familiar flower print cloak caught my attention, my brother had come by to see us. Along with several other Captains and Lieutenants, now I felt a bit nervous with them watching me. Nobody said that they would be here.  
  
  
    "Okay,Kyoraku you will be paired with Abarai." The teacher said as a tall red headed boy came over to me.  
  
  
    The persimmon thief. We both stared at each other wide eyed as we recognized each other.  
  
  
    "You."We said in unison giving each other a glare.  
  
  
    "Of all people." We said in unison, again.  
  
  
    "Stop."Again.  
  
  
    "No,you stop." Yet again.  
  
  
    "Quiet you two!" The teacher shouted.  
  
  
    "Now as you all have gone through the basics during your preliminary."  
  
  
    What preliminaries? I have never been through any, just the written tests the other day. Was that something my brother got me through without my knowledge just knowing that I could pass those test? I needed to find out later.  
  
  
    "This is a timed test. Round one I want you to disable your opponent within ten minutes, I will sound out the whistle when that time comes. If no one has succeed that will dock points off your overall score. The earlier you do as a winner the higher your score is. If you are apart of the losing team of the quickest win you will be awarded as well, just not as well. Lastly, no fighting to harm just disarm. Points will be docked for any wounds that are given.Understand?"  
  
  
    "Yes sensai." We all said in unison.  
  
  
    "Okay we will have you all go one at a time so come up to us when your names are called."  
  
  
    "Yes sensai."  
  
  
    So I waited fifty minutes until our names were called out. I kept calm and didn't distract myself from preparing myself from my turn. We both walked up to the teachers into the ring that they set us in, both of us standing at opposite sides. I bowed respectfully like I had always been taught to do while beginning any training scenarios. He did not.Rude. Getting into pose to start I waited for the whistle to blow for the start of the test.  
  
  
    "Start."  
  
  
    Always wait for the opponent to make the first move, that gives you the advantage of knowing what type of fighter he is. He stared at me, then in a blink of a eye he rushes me to throw a left handed punch, I knew he was right handed so this would be a weak punch, perhaps he was going to follow it up with a appropriated hit? Yup, dodging the left handed punch a right handed one was followed up with it. It was coming as a upper cut, I leaned back grabbing at his wrist yanking it forward landing a strong hit in his arm pit a weak point to the nerves. It brought him forward some as he lost his balance a little I bounced back as he was going to use that forward momentum to lunge at me.  
  
  
    "Did you teach her to do these moves, Jushiro?" Shunsui asked looking over to his friend from under his straw hat.  
  
  
    "Perhaps I might have given her a few pointers." He said with a smile.  
  
  
    I was keeping mental count of the time the quickest had been seven minutes.It has been three – I needed to beat seven, so I'm going for five minutes. He was trying to grab at me, was this his only other move?To lob faux punches and attempts at grappling? I kept tagging him in weak nerve points that was what I was good at for up close hand to hand battles, anything far away for kicking I wasn't too good at. I went to go under and get a hit in on his side where the liver resides that was always a good spot. He noticed in time grabbing my hand and yanking me forward and shoving me to the ground. He had my arm twisted some not to cause damage but he could stop me as he was about a put a foot down on me to end the fight.  
  
  
    "Nope."I said reaching my left hand up smacking him hard on the upper part of his elbow making him let me go.  
  
  
    Leaping up to my feet nimbly I stepped on his bent over body standing on his back as I forcibly pushed him to the ground, standing on top of him.  
  
  
    "Five and a half minutes!"  
  
  
    Damn thirty seconds too long. I got off top of him and helped him to his feet.  
  
  
    "Good fight, Abarai." I said giving him a bright smile.  
  
  
    "Yeah, you too." He said looking down at me, surprised that he lost. "Didn't think I would lose to a noble."  
  
  
    "Well Captain Kyoraku she's in the lead time wise, oh and finesse."Lieutenant Gin said as he looked up at the board that was reflecting the scores.  
  
  
    "She has a natural talent for finding weak points up close but if it is a long range hand to hand she's not so good. That I am sure she'll work on and improve in soon. She spends a lot of time working on Kido."Shunsui answered watching Tomiko as she walked off to join those who had finished already.  
  
  
    "She's abit star struck with Captain Urahara and Captain Tsukbishi."Captain Ukitake said with a laugh.  
  
  
    "Saying those names lightly is not a good thing, Captain." Newly appointed Captain Aizen said looking over to him.  
  
  
    I watched the rest of the fights nobody bested my time of five and a half minutes. There was several close calls but not beating it.  
  
  
    "Who taught you how to fight hand to hand like that?" Renji Abarai asked me moving to stand next to me.  
  
  
    "Oh Captain Ukitake did, he is a really good teacher."  
  
  
    "Such perks of a noble born." He said in a angry tone.  
  
  
    "I could help you." I said kindly trying to impart the knowledge I had.  
  
  
    "No I don't need help of a noble born I will beat you all on my own." He said then walked off.  
  
  
    "Hey I forgot to thank you about how you helped me the other day with that word. Sorry about the teacher yelling at you, I should said something."  
  
  
    "It's okay I will probably get yelled at a lot. I tend to speak when I shouldn't."  
  
  
    "Well my name is Shuhei Hisagi."  
  
  
    "Mine is Tomiko Kyoraku – youngest of the household." I said giving him a bow.  
  
  
    He awkwardly bowed to me this must be something he is not use to do.  
  
  
    "Are you ready for the next tests?" He asked.  
  
  
    "Yes I'm ready for all of them." I said happily.  
  
  
    "I see you've made a friend, Tomiko." Shunsui said looking down at us with a smile.  
  
  
    "Captain –My name is Shuhei Hisagi."  
  
  
    "Well I am Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, Tomiko's older brother."  
  
  
    "Hey Shuhei would you like to have dinner with me? I'm sure Nanii will let me make patbingsu for us." I said turning to him, it just blurted out of my mouth this was the first time I asked anyone over to my place, this was my first actual interaction with people.  
  
  
    "Uh."  
  
  
    "Never refuse a young lady who happens to be a good cook." Shunsui said looking over at Shuhei.  
  
  
    "Okay sounds like fun. What is patbingsu?" He asked as he followed behind me running to catch up to me.  
  
  
    "Never had bingsu? It's crushed up ice, fruits, nuts sometimes red bean paste and milk. It's super yummy." I said happily  
  
  
    Nanii made us dinner as I generally didn't eat with the main family due to studies. So normally I ate by myself unless Shunsui or Jushiro came by to visit. So having dinner with someone my own age was very exciting. Shuhei went to pour himself some tea to go along with his bowl that was full of oyakodon. I quickly took the tea pot from him and started to serve the tea for him, not spilling a drop giving proper amount of room for any additives. He looked up at me wide eyed as I did this as if it was totally strange for this to happen.  
  
  
    "I can pour my own tea." He stuttered.  
  
  
    "You are my guest and it's my job to do so specially that I am lady of the house. It's only polite manners." I said sitting down giving him a smile.  
  
  
    "Isn't that annoying?" He blurted out as he looked down at his tea cup.  
  
  
    "Annoying?No – it's something I have been taught to do since I was brought into this family. Most don't want me to be a Soul Reaper. . .But never mind about that. You are the first friend I have brought here."  
  
  
    "You haven't brought any of your other friends here?" Shuhei asked looking around at the massive grounds that surrounded the house, we were eating outside in the small garden near the kitchens I would eat here when the weather was nice.  
  
  
    "I have no other friends my age. I only have my brother and his friend Captain Ukitake. I'm not really allowed to leave the house grounds without Shunsui or Nanii."  
  
  
    "Oh, they are very protective of you. My parents are not so, they are good people and I care for them but I have never gotten things like this."He said looking around us.  
  
  
    "Most of this stuff I am not allowed to touch or use, there are parts of the houses and shrines I'm not allowed to go to. I just study and play in the gardens." I said as I refilled his bowl of rice and topped off his tea.  
  
  
    "Well school you will be able to do a lot more."  
  
  
    "Yes, I am hoping I get into the classes I want to get into. What classes did you sign up for?"  
  
  
    "Everything that dealt with swordsmanship." He answered decisively.  
  
  
    "I'm not good when it comes to swordsmanship. I am great with Kido and Shunpo though. Well I guess not great but okay with it since I just started."  
  
  
    "You seem pretty good at hand to hand. You kicked Abarai's butt." He said with a laugh.  
  
  
    "I'm only good at close spars and only for a short time – I get tired quickly." I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.  
  
  
    "I am sure that after more training you will not tire out so quickly. I am not good at Kido the preliminaries, I managed to do one without total failure. - To think about it I didn't see you there."  
  
  
    "I – I –took them the day before everyone else that's all." I lied, I didn't even know that the preliminaries existed.  
  
  
    "Oh –your brother must have gotten you into them early. That is nice though you were spared seeing me fail at Kido." He said with a with embarrassed blush hitting his cheeks.  
  
  
    "Kido takes a lot of practice that's all and it comes down how your Spiritual Pressure is some people don't have the right amount of concentrated Spiritual Pressure for it. - At least that is what I read in a book." I said, realizing that I was sounding like a know-it-all, feeling a bit embarrassed by it.  
  
  
    "You are surely boring the boy with all your Kido talk, Young Kyoraku."Nanii said coming up to us grabbing at empty plates.  
  
  
    "I'm sorry if I was being boring, I am not use to talking to people my age." I said apologetically.  
  
  
    "You are not being boring at all, Tomiko-San."  
  
  
    "That is too much of a personal honorific to use. . ." Nanii said warning,not really realizing that he might not know that.  
  
  
    "No Nanii I told him it's okay. . ." I said picking up the rest of the plates ushering her away covering for him.  
  
  
    "Well you know better, he is not your equal." She said tutting me. "You should make your guest desert now before the sun sets."  
  
  
    "Yes,Nanii." I said as she left to bring the dishes to the kitchen.  
  
  
    "I'm sorry if that got you into trouble, I thought that would be polite – I really don't talk to nobles often."  
  
  
    "Nanii is very big on manners of all sorts. She got to her position because of her strictness, she can be nice I promise you. She is from the 30th Rekon district, she worked hard to get where she is. She does take care of kids she sees in the districts. In front of the others it would be best if you call me by my full name, Tomiko Kyoraku. But when we are alone you can call me Tomiko."  
  
  
    "Okay Tomiko." He said with a broad smile.  
  
  
    "Let's make some patbingsu, follow me." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the kitchens.  
  
  
    I spent the next hour making patbingsu, while he watched, I had to swat him away as he wanted to help me. I had to repeatedly tell him he's my guest that I was suppose to do that. We chatted idly as I made the bingsu for us trying to make it look the best I can, it never looked good as Nanii made but she had a lot of practice in it as it was a common desert in our family. As I was getting a spoons for us I heard the side door open, straightening up stalk still turning around curious as to who was entering the room. No one every came in past dinner time, cleaning was done first thing in the morning after everything has soaked over night. My brother and I were the only ones to sneak in here at night to make tea or grab a snack after spending time doing night classes. I knew he was at his barracks today so it wasn't him.  
  
  
    "Young Kyoraku what are you doing in here? And with this Rekon boy. He's dirty. . .look at those clothes." The woman hissed, looking at Shuhei angrily.  
  
  
    "Ayota. ..he's a friend of mine from school." I said moving over to stand in front of Shuhei.  
  
  
    Ayota was one of the members of the family that did not approve of me being in the family that it was a mistake to adopt me and a bigger mistake to treat me anything above a servant. Ayota and her twin Gento found the Rekon districts dirty and disgusting, they hardly ever leave the house grounds. They were even against me to be a Soul Reaper saying I would be disrespect to the house of Kyoraku. I could see Shuhei looking startled under her glare, like she was trying to shrink him to a size of a bug with her glare.  
  
  
    Angrily I dipped my hand into a dirty pot that had grease water in it, I smeared it on the front of pants and on a arm.  
  
  
    "There I'm dirty too. Care to join?" I asked defiantly, I normally don't do this but it bothered me to see her do this.  
  
  
    "How dare you suggest such a vile thing. Go change your clothes immediately and I will see to that this Rekon boy leaves."  
  
  
    "Ayota what is going on here?" I heard Nanii's voice call out from the hallway, she was still probably awake waiting for Shuhei and I to be done eating.  
  
  
    "Your precious gem, has brought a Rekon boy in the house grounds he is tattered. Then she goes out and dirties her clothes just in spite."She hissed again, pointing at me.  
  
  
    "I'll just leave. . ." Shuhei said taking a step back.  
  
  
    "No. Ayota you need to leave. I invited the boy over he is a friend of Young Kyoraku from school and she has been good in classes so I took the action to reward her and her friend." Nanii said walking over to Ayota returning the evil glare.  
  
  
    A glaring contest from Nanii and Ayota started, it took a lot to make Nanii back down from anyone. I have even witnessed her stare down father once and he lost and gave in to her needs. It was quick for Ayota to back off, she turned to me and bowed slightly in a bit of a sarcastic manner. Then she went off leaving us alone.  
  
  
    "I'm sorry Nanii." I said softly.  
  
  
    "No don't be, Tomiko. Now you two go eat your bingsu before it melts and then you need to walk your friend to the gates." Nanii said handing us our bowls.  
  
  
    "Thanks,Nanii Kyoraku." Shuhei said bowing to her.  
  
  
    We went back to where we had been eating before, this time I sat down next to him,looking up at the sky as I took a bite of the fruits on the top.  
  
  
    "I'm sorry you had to deal with that. There is a huge part of my family on my step-mothers side that doesn't like many things outside the house grounds. Nanii says they fear what they don't understand. I hope you don't think I'm like her."  
  
  
    "I don't think you are like her at all. You are very nice and you make very good bingsu." He said happily as he was half way done eating.  
  
  
    "Thanks.You are very nice too Shuhei."  
  
  
    "Though I am still just a boy from the Rekon with tattered clothes?" He asked quietly.  
  
  
    "I'm originally from the Rekon. And who cares where one is from or what they wear? It's the matter of their heart and ability."  
  
  
    "What district?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
  
    "I don't know. I was brought here a very long time ago, I was saved from a fire. That's all I know. I know it's not from any of the ones near here, I remember having to travel for quite a while to get here."  
  
  
    "Oh I see."  
  
  
    "Well it's getting dark we have class first thing in the morning. Want to meet me at the gates and we can walk to class together?" I asked him,looking down at my empty bowl.  
  
  
    "Sure,that would be fun. At sunrise?"  
  
  
    "Sure sounds good. I get up a hour before sunrise it'll give me plenty of time to get ready." I said taking the bowl from his hands and quickly dropping them into the sink in the kitchen.  
  
  
    My mind was racing around like crazy when I crawled into bed, it was a interesting day for sure. I felt excited and embarrassed that I had made a new friend that had to endure Ayota and her dislike of people from the Rekon. It felt nice to be able to talk to someone my own age and eat with someone. Slowly I fell asleep.


	3. Not Quitting!

I woke up a hour before sunrise and quickly cleaned up and readied myself for the morning. I finished quicker than normal finishing my prayers I headed to the kitchens where the maids were making breakfast for the main household.   
  
    “Well you are here early, Young Kyoraku.” A maid said giving me a smile.   
  
    “Yes, I am eager to get to class. Can I have two pork buns please?” I asked looking over at the fresh buns that were cooling down.   
  
    “Two? My your appetite is growing.”  
  
    “Well I don't want to tire out in the middle of classes.” I said making up a excuse.  
  
    “Okay that sounds reasonable. Here you go they are still warm so don't burn yourself.” She said handing me two pork buns wrapped up in a small cloth.  
  
    “Thank you!” I said bowing to her.  
  
    I ran down the main path heading to the gates, where I saw Shuhei standing there waiting for me. I had hid the pork buns behind me as I jumped over the rock in my way. It barred the path some signaling that the house was not up and running for visitors.   
  
    “Here some breakfast, fresh pork bun.” I said handing the larger of the two to Shuhei.   
  
    “Thanks!” He said happily taking the pork bun from me.  
  
    We ate on the way to class, I was eager for what today was going be about. Shunpo, the art of flash step. It was second in my list of favorite things. We talked about the upcoming class as we made it to the training grounds we were one of the few first ones. It wasn't like you got extra points for showing up early it was just I liked to be amongst the first for arrival. We sat down for a hour waiting for the official time of the class to start while more people finally shuffled in a few people late making class start late. Ugh. I would feel so embarrassed to be late and make people have to wait for me.   
  
    After getting a long lecture on the basics of Shunpo and it sounded like something they had been practicing at the preliminaries. The teachers wanted us to do a basic run to a half mile marker. Then flash step back. Of course it was time and graded accordingly. The straight out running part would be a hamper but the flash step I would make it up for. I watched a lot of people do great at the regular running part, then there was though who took to Shunpo easily. Hmm I needed to up my ante on this. The boy Renji was fairly fast and Shuhei was too, taking to the top of the list.   
  
    “Kyoraku!” The teacher shouted out my name, my ears perked up as I ran over to the start line.   
  
    “And start.”   
  
    It didn't matter if I pushed myself here, I knew how to apply the proper amount of energy and Spiritual Pressure to use Shunpo smoothly. Closing my eyes I just ran straight ahead of me there was nothing on the ground to hinder me any, I stopped on a dime at the end of the line. I didn’t count how long it took me to run to this end but I don't think it was important at the moment. I had to make up for my poor strength on straight up running with Shunpo now. I could make the half mile in two pauses, I needed it to be one to beat the others.   
  
    Taking a deep breath I pushed off the ground and entered the zone of flash step. I made the pause half way making the last pause at the finish line. One of the teachers stared at me wide eyed as she checked her timer.   
  
    “Two minutes total, Kyoraku is at the lead.”   
  
    “Phew.” I muttered as I walked towards the part of the class that had finished already.  
  
    “Had to show me up?” Shuhei asked as he walked over to me a smile playing on his lips.  
  
    “To show up the red pineapple.” I said pointing at Renji Abarai.   
  
    “You called me what?” He shouted making his way to me.   
  
    “Hey let's not fight.” Shuhei said pushing Renji out of the way.  
  
    “Standing up for a noble, how strange of you Shuhei. Whatever I'm done here.” He said huffily and turning around leaving us alone.   
  
    “Strange?” I asked curious.  
  
    “He just doesn't like the noble houses that's all, he thinks everyone from the Rekon districts should.” He said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
    “Oh. Well lets go see how the rest of the class does.”   
  
    The test were done in two weeks, there was going to be three days of rest before all the results were going to be posted. I was so eager that I couldn't relax I wanted the three days to be over with. I had even begged my brother to see if he could find out the results of my tests but he wouldn't budge. Shuhei would come over for a while on each day so we could talk or practice something, mainly swordsmanship to help me out as he witnessed me get my butt stomped by a boy named Ikkaku. A huge laugh went out through the whole class witnessing that as my first major loss in anything. I was totally embarrassed but I didn't let it show I didn't want to let anyone know that I was feeling completely stupid and weak.   
  
  
    “You're sister is showing incredible talents, Captain Kyoraku.”  
  
    “Thank you Head Captain Yamamoto.”   
  
    “She will be able to have any class and any squad she wants to be in with the talent she is showing. Her Spiritual Pressure is well at the rate of a Captain already.” Captain Konomaro said looking over at Shunsui.  
  
    “She will make a young Captain.” Captain Ukitake said calmly.  
  
    “It was most fortuitous that you did adopt her into your family, giving her the ability to hone in her skills early.” Lieutenant Gin said giving Shunsui a broad smile, one that a snake would offer to prey.  
  
    “Sometimes I make smart moves.” Shunsui said in a humble tone, but it's underlying meanings was rather sardonic.  
  
    “Though I have to admit, Captain Kuchiki – Rukia does not share the same talent.”   
  
    Captain Kuchiki didn't say a word to the Head Captain's remark. It was true Rukia did not share the same Spiritual Pressure or natural talents that Young Kyoraku had. She was close to the bottom of her class, it was rather frustrating to deal with. But he made a promise to his late wife that he would support her and this would be the best way for it. Perhaps there would be something good to come out of her, it was early on in the training. Nobody had been assigned to squads yet, so nothing was determined.   
  
    “Surely Captain the flower has yet to bloom.” He replied after a lot of thought.   
  
    “I would like the Young Kyoraku.” A voice said from the end of the table, a eerie voice.  
  
    “You Captain Mayuri?” Shunsui said turning to look over to the Captain.  
  
    “I would like to see how she works under experiments.” He replied.   
  
    “I don't think that would be a good use of her skills.” Captain Ukitake said.   
  
    “Oh I can make her better.” Captain Mayuri countered.   
  
    “She has a while before she's actually taken permanently into a squad.” Captain Unohana said pleasantly.   
  
    “Give her to me.” A deep voice said looking forward, the slight ring of bells sounded out.  
  
    “Captain Zaraki, that would be a interesting pairing but you do know that she excels in Kido already?”   
  
    “She has other uses.” He said a large smile going across his face.   
  
    “Well let's leave it up to her, since I think we will becoming to a impasse here in a few minutes.” Shunsui said looking around, it was nice to know his sister was a object of attention right now.   
  
    “Yes, if anyone has say where she goes is, frankly Captain Kyoraku.” Captain Ukitake said.   
  
  
    “Why do you hardly use your sword?” A female asked me from behind as I took a gulp of water, I was staying late after class.   
  
    “I only need it when necessary otherwise I use Kido or pressure point attacks.” I answered simply.   
  
    “Yeah I don't think I've even seen your sword.” Shuhei said taking a towel to his face drying off the sweat.  
  
    “It's rather boring.” I said placing a hand on my hip resting on the hilt of my sword.   
  
    “It's probably some fancy sword that her family bought her.” I heard Renji said from behind me.  
  
    Renji seemed to hang around my friends a lot despite he is always saying rude things to me, I think he does just to be a thorn in my side. Swiftly pulling out my sword I swung it stopping it as it landed right in front of Renji's nose. The dull black blade point at him, the long deep blood grove leading to a hilt covered in a thick red ribbon. The black of the blade was so deep that it looked like the night and the ribbon looked like blood.   
  
    “See? Happy now?” I asked staring at him. “It's too boring.”   
  
    “Wow it's gorgeous!” The girl, Rangiku shouted out walking over to me. “Mine is the boring one.”  
  
    “Young Kyoraku!” I heard Nanii shout from a distance, she must be here to pick me up.  
  
    I sheathed my sword, turning around I walked past everyone feeling flustered. Nanii took my hand leading me down the path heading home, she looked upset for some reason. She was stomping her feet as she walked and dragging me more than leading me forward.   
  
    “Nanii is there something wrong?” I asked, curious.  
  
    “Many things are wrong. But it will be explained when we get home, so stay quiet.” She said there was a very upset mother hen voice coming from her.  
  
    Of course I felt Nanii more of a mother to me than my actual step-mother, it wasn't like she was bad or anything it was just Nanii has been around me all my life. We arrived at the Kyoraku house, I wasn't dropped off to my room or the kitchens or even the bath house it was straight to the main hall. Everything went down in the main hall, all family meetings, major dinners so most of the time I wasn't there. This time everyone was there even Shunsui, there was a odd look on his face and I didn't like the look. Everyone was staring at me, I don't recall doing anything wrong. Did I? My mind was racing back at all the things I have done in the last month and nothing was seriously trouble making I made sure to do my best in the classes and help all I could.   
  
    “Sit.” Aoi my step-mother said pointing at a spot at the end of the large table where everyone could have a good look at me.   
  
    “Ayota says you spend extra time after classes with Rekon children.” Aoi said.  
  
    Oh no here it is, mother's side and their dislike for the people of the Rekon districts. I knew Shunsui was very against all of their stances on that opinion that would explain his look. That would also explain why Nanii is mad since she is from the Rekon district.   
  
    “We practice. . .” I started to say.  
  
    “You can practice with the tutors we can provide you. I only want you interacting with them during school hours and not after or before.” Aoi said frighteningly.   
  
    “But they are my friends.” I said finally meeting her in the eyes.   
  
    “They will only want the luxuries you have here that is all.” Ayota sneered.  
  
    “That is not true.” I said staring at Ayota.   
  
    “If you don't heed my rules, child I will pull you right out of the school and you will just be a servant. I am the head of the house.” Aoi said, after my father had died she of course became the head of the house, since Shunsui was a Captain.   
  
    It always had been obvious that Aoi didn't view me as a part of the family no matter what father and Shunsui said she just didn't care.   
  
    “I can't quit school!” I shouted angrily, knowing that I shouldn't yell at her but it happened.  
  
    “Then you know what you must do then.”   
  
    “But they are my friends.”  
  
    “Friends or becoming a Soul Reaper?” She said glaring me down.  
  
    “I want both.” I said stiffly.  
  
    “Can't have your cake and eat it too.” She replied.   
  
    “I'm sure we can come to some happy middle.” Shunsui looking over at Aoi.   
  
    “Most likely not.” Aoi said firmly.   
  
    “I can't stand this!” I shouted angrily.  
  
    I got to my feet and ran to my room, grabbing a blanket I hid between the little nightstand I had and the bed so I was a little ball on the floor. The room was fairly dark now so the black blanket hid me fairly well in the hide-away spot. I started to cry shivering under then blanket I stayed there until I heard footsteps. I stiffened up as I heard the door open and the smell of pork ramen came up to my nose. Taking a peek out I saw the hems of the floral pink jacket that Shunsui always wore on top of his Captain's jacket.   
  
    “Hmm, I could swear I feel her Spiritual Pressure here. And I made this wonderful pork ramen with cucumber sushi and a tiny bottle of sochu.” I heard my brother say as he sat down on the opposite side of the bed back to me sitting the food down.   
  
    After a few minutes of silence, “Well I guess I'll have to eat both shares – there goes my diet.”   
  
    “You don't need to go on a diet.” I said quietly as I peered out from under the blanket.  
  
    “Oh did a ghost speak?”   
  
    “I'm not a ghost.” I said as I slowly stood up and sat down next to him.   
  
    “I stand corrected you are not a ghost. Here wipe away those tears.” Shunsui said handing me a handkerchief.  
  
    “Thanks.” I said as I wiped away the tears.  
  
    “Well have some food, all of your comfort foods.” He said pouring me some sochu to go along with the food.  
  
    “Thanks, Shunsui. - I'm sorry for yelling there in the hall.”  
  
    “Don't worry. Let me handle it, okay? I will make things work out in the end.”  
  
    “What are you going to do?” I asked curious.  
  
    “Just wait for three days, don't stay late make some excuse as to why you can't stay late and just come home. In three days time I will have it all sorted out for you. Can you wait three days?”  
  
    “Yes, I can do that.”   
  
    “Good and don't tell Nanii I gave you sochu.”   
  
    “Of course. - I really don't want to loose my friends or be pulled from school.”   
  
    “I will make sure none of it will happen. Just make sure that you don't spend any extra time with people than needed because I believe Ayota will have someone watch you. I can have Nanii pick you up if you want help.”  
  
    “No, I will be okay.”   
  
    “Well you better get to sleep you have early classes tomorrow and you might want to change your route of meeting your friends.” He said picking up the empty plates.  
  
    “Thanks Shunsui.”   
  
    “Don't thank me just yet.”   
  
    On the second day of pretending to have something important to do after school and taking a long way to school pretending to sleep late I was pretty lonely. My group of friends were concerned who kept asking me what was going on. It was becoming a bit hard to come up with reasons as they wanted details of everything as they were use to me going on in detail about everything as I like to talk avidly with them. Renji despite not wanting to be apart of our group was bothering me about it too, asking if I was too noble to hang around them. It had brought me to tears several times as I made my way home as it was bothering me greatly.


	4. Kido Squad?

On the third day I was eager for it to be over, Shunsui said it would be solved and he would have a plan for me. I pretended to be sick – I of course could not allow my fake sickness to stop me in the class today as it wasn't a written test like yesterday was. It was a Kido class just preforming them while in motion it was one of the last things to be done to determined for skill level. It was the use of Bakudou number 8 – Seki that being one to create a small shield on your arm that paralyzes and repels anything that hits that spot.   
  
    A teacher was going to spring a attack on you while you were either in Shunpo or running and you to cast that Kido and block it. I watched as many failed at it, I hadn't tried it while moving, but I feel I can do it. Though I was supposedly sick with a stomachache as Rangiku went to smack me on the forehead and see if I had a fever. Of course I can't fake a fever, so stomach pains was the next thing that came to mind.   
  
    “ **Bakudou – Seki**!” I shouted not needing to use the number for this I could go up to 15 without using the numbers or chants.   
  
    I blocked the move perfectly, getting high marks from the teachers. After the classes had ended for the day. I had avoided everyone as I sneaked around the group. I wanted to visit Shunsui at the barracks but I knew that I would get in trouble because people might think I'm lying and hanging out with my friends.   
  
    “Hey.” I heard someone say from behind me grabbing my wrist tightly and pulling it back.   
  
    “What?” I asked turning around to face Ikkaku Madarame, he always had a intimidating look.  
  
    “You are not sick, I see right through that. All this bull shit you've said all week about sleeping in, extra work at home and today being sick. I don't believe you. You would have given up after the first round of me kicking your ass in Kendo.”   
  
    “I can't let my grades suffer because I am sick.” I said slowly looking at him straight in the hazel eyes.  
  
    “You have top marks you can do with one miss.”   
      
    “Doesn't mean I should. . .”  
  
    “Just admit you are not sick. What is going on? Someone hurting you? Your family do something?” He asked, pressing me for answers, I know it was out of his warped concern.   
  
    “I am sick.” I said firmly.  
  
    “Young Kyoraku!” I heard Nanii shout.  
  
    “I gotta go.” I said as I yanked my hand free and headed over to Nanii.  
  
    “I know you are lying.” He said angrily.   
  
    “Come on, Ikkaku.” Yumichika said pulling on his friend's arm.   
  
    “Your brother wants to see you, it was best for me to bring you so nobody would suspect anything. I swear if he gets us in trouble it will be his hide.” Nanii said grabbing a hold of my hand.  
  
    “Did he tell you what he plans to do?” I asked.  
  
    “No and that's a good thing I don't want to be caught in the cross fire when your mother finds out.”   
  
    We arrived to the barracks and Nanii ushered me in and told me she would be sitting outside waiting for me to come out. I made my way to Shunsui's office passing by some officers who said hello to me telling me that they heard I was doing really well in school. Apparently Shunsui takes pride in telling everyone how well I am doing in the classes, which embarrasses me but also makes me really happy.   
  
    Shunsui was sitting at his desk writing down something as I walked in, he gave me a smile when I stood in front of the desk.   
  
    “Made it the three days I see.”   
  
    “Today was hard everyone is mad at me.” I said softly.  
  
    “Well they will get over it don't worry. Now want to hear the plan?”   
  
    “Yes please!”   
  
    “It won't be exactly fantastic or anything but it will work.”   
  
    “Okay.” I said eagerly fidgeting a little where I stood.   
  
    “I selected a squad for you to live in, temporarily until you are taken in officially by that squad or another one. You can't live in the actual barracks part since you are not a full member there. It allows you to continue to go to school and be with your friends and gives you some practice living in the barracks.”  
  
    “Really? What squad, yours?” I asked looking around, this was the only one I had been to other than Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana's.   
  
    “No, the others would suspect that and cause a lot of trouble for us. When I had asked around with some of the other Captains I had to swat some away as it wouldn't be good for you to be with them. Captain Mayuri is obsessed with taking you into his squad.”   
  
    “He sort of creeps me out.” I admitted remembering my few run ins with him when I first came to the Soul Society.   
  
    “He creeps everyone out.” He said with a laugh. “You will go to the Kido Core Guard.”   
  
    “The Kido squad?” I asked jaw dropping.  
  
    “Yes it only took a few string to pull. You and your talent really helped you there. You will be able to be promoted quick since the position of Lieutenant and Captain are free. Right now the residing officer is Daichi Hisao. Always call him 3rd Seat officer Hisao.”  
  
    “3rd Seat officer Hisao. Daichi Hisao. Wow I've never been in the Kido squad barracks.” I said excitedly.  
  
    “Well let's go, Nanii has brought all of your important stuff over.”   
  
    “Fantastic.” I said pulling Shunsui to his feet.   
  
    We made the long walk to the barracks of the Kido Core. It was a independently running faction just like the _Onmituskido_ , stealth force squad. The Soul Society requires a special squad for Kido to keep everything safe in the society. All the seals keeping us safe from the World of the Living and the Hollows. Officers were loaned out if needed and comes with a big cost and only when it was a emergency. Not many people saw high ranking officers of the Kido Core wandering around as they kept fairly reclusive.   
  
    Nanii kept playing with my hair or holding my hand tight as we walked, she was sad to see me leave I could tell it despite she didn't want it to show. I could tell she was holding back tears. Despite how rough Nanii can be hard on me she did it out of love for me. She cared for me more than my step mother. I will miss Nanii as well she taught me a lot since I've arrived at the Kyoraku house.   
  
    I stopped in front of the Kido Core barracks looking up at the giant gate, the place was larger than other barracks as it had it's own extensive training grounds. There was two separate training grounds one solely meant for training Soul Reapers when they do Kido practice. Our classes haven't come here yet. I turned around abruptly hugging Nanii tightly tugging on her jacket sleeve.   
  
    “I'll miss you Nanii – please come and see me at class.” I said softly as she ran her fingers through my hair.   
  
    “Of course – Tomiko. Shall I bring some treats by after school for you and your friends?” She asked kindly.  
  
    “Yes please.”  
  
    “Well Tomiko behave yourself, remember everything I taught you. Apply it here just as you would at the manor.”  
  
    “It's not goodbye Nanii. I'm not leaving the Soul Society. I'm a hour away at a snail's pace. I'll make you proud.” I said happily looking up at her giving her a reassuring smile.   
  
    “There you are Captain Kyoraku. This the Young Kyoraku? Well she is definitely young.” A extremely tall man said walking up to us.   
  
    He was wearing the traditional Kido Core outfit, if I became officially apart of the squad I would be wearing the same outfit. All seated officers wearing a fully covering uniform the only thing that is visible is the eyes. I never knew why, perhaps I'll find out. The robes are black and white like a normal uniform but a tan cloth helmet that surrounded all of your face say for the eyes and it made a robe down the front it. I know the Lieutenants and Captains wore different clothes as I saw Captain Tsukbishi once as he was not dressed like this.   
  
    I walked over to him and bowed deeply.  
  
    “Thank you so much 3rd Seat Officer Hisao for taking me in. I promise to do more than my best at training.”   
  
    “Good manners. Well I will show you around and where you will be sleeping.”  
  
    I ran back to my brother hugged him tightly, thanking him again I left to the barracks of the Kido Core.   
  
    “She'll eat them alive.” Shunsui said as he and Nanii left the area as he saw her bouncing around looking at everything.   
  
    “Most likely. I am glad that you were able to get her in there. This will be a good place for her specially that two top positions are open for grabs.”  
  
    “I know when to take advantages.” He said simply giving Nanii a confident smirk.   
  
    “She can be the youngest Captain, if she gets her way.” Nanii added.  
  
    “I know she'll stay there the only other squad I felt comfortable with her staying for the mean time was with Jushiro.”  
  
    “I heard Captain Mayuri wants his hands on her.”   
  
    “Yes, his normal _'I want to know how they tick'_ thing is rather troublesome. How many officers has he replaced?”   
  
    “I rather not know.”  
  
    “Wow! I am so excited, 3rd Seat Officer Hisao.” I said as I was shown my room.  
  
    It was half the size of my room at the Kyoraku house but that didn't matter. My stuff was neatly organized in the room, Nanii put it all together I could tell by her zen style of design.   
  
    “Normally I wouldn't allow all this in a room, but since you are not sharing a room in the barracks I'm fine with it. Your brother did a lot of convincing – so please show your worth to this squad.”   
  
    “Yes, sir - 3rd Seat Officer Hisao! Shall I help making dinner? It's about that time, I am a pretty good cook.” I said happily, a big smile on my face.  
  
    “We have maids for that here. . .” He said.  
  
    “I thought all barracks shared the tasks of cooking and such if they didn't go to the main halls for food?”   
  
    “The Kido Core is a separate faction of the Soul Society so we can run a little differently.”  
  
    “Can I at least help?” I asked feeling fidgety that there wasn't going to be some household task for me to do.  
  
    “Well perhaps once you get use to the ways of this place you can help. But when you are not training at class you will be working hard here. I know you are not a actual member of the squad yet but I would like you to stay when you are chosen for a squad. If you do well you can get promoted quick.”   
  
    “Okay I can do that, 3rd Seat Officer Hisao.” I said bowing to him.   
  
    “Now go see Taru, she will give you a more in depth showing of the place and some extra rules we have that the outside of the Core does not use.”   
  
    “Yes, sir 3rd Seat Officer Hisao.”   
  
    I went outside along with him to see a equally tall lady waiting for us, she was not wearing a similar outfit as Hisao was wearing so she was not a seated officer. What stood out about her beyond her incredible height was she had two separate eye colors. One was green and the other was black, I couldn't help but stare.   
  
    “The black eye is to re-enforce destructive Kidos.” She said flatly.  
  
    “Wow.”   
  
    “Hm. My name is Taru, I'm not a seated officer so you can just call me Taru.”   
  
    “Well you can call me Tomiko.”   
  
    “You are a noble born I will call you by your full name.” She said in the same flat tone of voice.   
  
    I went to abject to it but I knew it would be futile. She was older and a higher position but a lot believed that didn't always matter when you are talking to a noble. Of course I wasn't born a noble but most didn't care and didn't want to get into trouble if they were found not being politically correct in honorifics.   
  
    For the next two hours she went on all the tiny rules that needed to be followed here and how to act when we would be outside the barracks. There was a lot of information she was spouting off to me in her flat tone of voice. There was so much to see there was so many people milling about practicing or random tasks that I didn't know what they were doing. Finally Taru brought me to the mess-hall where all the food was laid out. Slowly a huge pile of people showed up starting to eat quickly and quietly. I sat down beside Taru eating slowly as I looked furtively at the people around me as they did the same. I felt a bit strange. Crawling into the new bed I looked up at the ceiling, this is my new home.   
  
    _The weather is cold, rainy but fire is everywhere. Blood is everywhere, screams surround me. Fear engulfs me everything is blurry and I can hardly move it feels like I am trying to crawl out of a giant hole of quick sand. My body feels like it's fading, like the end of a song where is trails off into silence. I can see people around me they seem familiar but I cannot put names to faces a lot are bleeding or covered in the shadows of the flames. I try to help but what? I don't know how to help how to stop this madness around me. I want it to go away. But I am small everything is so far up and so large the people so much bigger than I am the flames almost reaching the heavens._  
  
    I jolted awake, cold sweat dripping down the back of my neck causing me to shiver a little. Breathing a huge sigh, I looked out the window watching the moon peer out from behind the clouds. At least I woke up before the rest of the nightmare, sometimes I could wake up before it got too frightening. Placing a hand on my heart feeling it beat like mad as I tried to calm down some. None of it made huge sense to the point I could connect the dots and figure it all out. It was always hard to get back to sleep after a nightmare.   
  
    After a few days everyone was all fine with everything, I still couldn't tell them straight on what had happened or where I am actually staying at. Ikkaku was still suspicious of it all. After a long day of written tests we were out on the training grounds burning up some pent up energy.  
  
    “Hey Tomiko come here.” Ikkaku said tossing me a practice kendo sword.  
  
    “Eh no, I suck at this.” I pouted as I took the sword.  
  
    “You'll never get better with that attitude.”   
  
    “Oh, want to watch Tomiko get her ass kicked by Ikkaku?” Renji said to Shuhei pointing at me.  
  
    “Maybe she'll beat him today.” Shuhei said knowing that wouldn't happen.  
  
    “She is good at so many things just not swordsmanship.” Rangiku said walking over to the rest.   
  
    “I think she kicked Renji's ass so hard in that Kido practice the other day that he was bruised head to toe.” Yumichika said with a sarcastic tone, looking over at the red head.  
  
    “She just got the upper hand that's all. Plus you got to be better at more than just one thing.” He retorted angrily.  
  
    “She is good at Shunpo and Shunko.” Shuhei added.  
  
    “Okay we know you fawn over her Shuhei.” Rangiku said with a laugh.  
  
    “I do not.” He said with a huff.   
  
    I was getting clobbered by Ikkaku, I was just barely blocking his moves and I know he wasn't going all out either. Ikkaku hasn't lost a Kendo match yet and I haven't won one yet. I just got tired easy when it came to it – I just couldn't seem to get my Spiritual Pressure together when it called for a sword fight. Ikkaku kept shouting at me with moves that I should have taken or ones I shouldn't have made, I kept getting flustered. I was a sweaty mess bruised up and a few bloody spots as Ikkaku didn't give up on me getting rougher each time I stood back up.  
  
    “Hey I think you should stop now, Ikkaku.” Shuhei said walking up to us grabbing at Ikkaku's sword.  
  
    “We are not done. . .” I said panting.   
  
    “It's been three hours.” Yumichika said walking over to us, pointing to the setting sun.   
  
    “Time flies when you are having fun.” Ikkaku said taking the sword away from me. “I will make you good at this one way or another. Relying on Kido alone is weak.”   
  
    “Kido is not weak.”   
  
    “It is if you are in no position to use it or out of Spiritual Pressure to utilize it. Every Soul Reaper should be proficient in at least two areas of swordsmanship. If I can get you to at least functioning in one I would consider myself a success.” Ikkaku said angrily giving me a harsh look.   
  
    “Bald ass bitch.” I said angrily, I didn't really swear often but when I did it generally was rather rude.   
  
    “Bitch said what?” He said angrily, turning around to face me.   
  
    “You heard me, you are a bald ass bitch.” I repeated.   
  
    “That's it!” He said turning to me grabbing me by the front of my uniform pulling me to him, roughly.   
  
    “ **Sho**.” I said casting a Kido.   
  
    Ikkaku was violently thrown away from me landing several yards away hitting the wall a flurry of rubble flying around him.   
  
    “There was six ways to block that.” I said then turned away to walk off back to the Kido Core barracks.


	5. Squads?

“What Squad are you going to?” Shuhei asked me the day that we were officially going to be added to a squad for official training.   
  
    We were all sitting at a bench eating dinner together, I was sitting in between Shuhei and Rangiku. We were all eating ramen I had made earlier in the day for us a favorite flavor for each of us with candied persimmons and cold sochu. Ikkaku was no longer mad at me so he was happily enjoying the pork ramen I had made him. Yumichika was poking at his vegetable ramen as he had told me he doesn't eat meat very often, he looked a bit depressed today. Renji wasn't around today so the bowl of beef ramen was getting cold.   
  
    “Kido Core Squad.” I said it wasn't like I was not living there already and I was told I was already able to work there.  
  
    “That's hard to get into.” Rangiku said. “But I know you of all people can get into that place without breaking a sweat.”   
  
    “Thanks. I believe it will be hard but I can do it. Kido is the only thing I feel real comfortable doing.”   
      
    “Yeah because you will never kick my ass with a sword.” Ikkaku said rolling his eyes at me.   
  
    I stuck out my tongue at him as I refilled my shot glass.   
  
    “How about you Shuhei?” I asked him looking up at him.   
  
    I was now the shortest out of the group, the only one close to my height was Ikkaku. So I had to look up at all, I use to be the tallest but that didn't last long. Perhaps I find a Kido to make me taller? I laughed at myself inwardly at that thought.   
  
    “9th Squad.”   
  
    “That arts and crafts squad?” Ikkaku asked looking over to Shuhei.  
  
    “It is in charge of keeping order of all the Soul Society it is the martial law here.” He said defending the main reason for the 9th Squad.  
  
    “Well I am going to go the 10th Squad!” Rangiku said happily.   
  
    “I'm going for the 11th Squad – I have someone I have to beat.”   
  
    “I shall follow the same Squad as Ikkaku.” Yumichika said, they were always paired together.   
  
    Two weeks later we were all accepted to our squads of choice. I of course was not a Seated Officer so I did not wear the Kido Core uniform, I wore a standard Soul Reaper uniform. In fact it is so plain one would wonder if I was in a Squad at all, the only way you could tell I was in the Kido Core was the small insignia on my right shoulder of the symbol of the Kido Core. I hadn't gone on many missions yet but I have been given access to all sorts of Kidos I have never heard of before and saw the lab where they could be created.   
  
    My partner, Kuso was very protective of me, sometimes to the point of where it was scary. He was the one to bring me around the Soul Society training me how to reinforce the Seals in the city, soon I would be visiting the Rekwon Districts to work on the ones there separating each district. Kuso is tall and brawny he can easily stop any physical attack he even bested me in hand to hand combat. Kuso is fantastic in Fu Kidos and Hado Kidos, only having to use a shorten chant and some none at all. I have asked Kuso countless times why he didn't try to move up to Lieutenant or Captain but he always gave me the same answer, “I'm too lazy to be that important”. I always argued that fact as he worked harder than most people here and that said a lot since everyone here was hard workers.   
  
    “So Miko ready to go to the Rekon district, level 12?” Kuso asked as he handed me my travel satchel.   
  
    All unseated officers carried the tools to reinstate the seals.   
  
    “That's the farthest I've been so far.” I said slinging the bag over my shoulder making sure I couldn't drop it.   
  
    “I've been out to the 50's, not a pretty sight.”  
  
    “How many districts are they?”   
  
    “A bit over a hundred, the closer to the hundred mark the scarier the place is.”   
  
    “Oh.”  
  
    “You don't need to worry I would never let anything happen to you.” He said pleasantly, placing a hand on my head ruffling up my hair.   
  
    All I ever saw physically of Kuso was his red eyes, as he the 8th Seated Officer of the Core. Sometimes he would have his gloves off to reveal extremely pale hands that were litter with deep scars. I had asked him if I could see his face, but he always refused telling me that I wouldn't want to see his 'ugly mug'. Kuso was one of the few officers that did not eat with everyone else, the rumor is that he drank his dinners but I never saw him drunk once.   
  
    Kuso was not good at Shunpo so we just kept it at a casual pace, I was good at Shunpo I had been recently awarded the title of Shunpo Expert before Shuhei and Renji only by a week but it was still before them. Ikkaku and Rangiku were still just practitioners of the craft, Rangiku blamed her boobs for it and Ikkaku felt it wasn't something important.   
  
    People looked at us as we made our way to the 12th District occasionally stopping to check a few things out me shopping wise and Kuso work wise. When people saw the outfit for the Kido Core it was generally important and to keep your guard up. We can arrest anyone to be known to use Kido's unlawfully in any manner. I haven't been apart of any arrest but generally there is a branch of Core Members that do that stuff, that didn't interest me any.   
  
    “You have a thing for fruits don't you, Miko?” Kuso was the only one that I allowed to call me Miko just because he refused to call me by my full name.  
  
    “I like how they can be sweet and tart all in the same bite. Plus they are good for you.”   
  
    “Hmm, that is true. I would think you would be a girl with chocolate on the mind. But you aren't typical aren't you.”   
  
    “Nope far from typical.” I said with a smile, plopping a grape into my mouth.   
  
    “Well here we are just the main gate section today tomorrow we will work our way down the section that needs reinforcing. Care to do it?”   
  
    “Sure!” I said happily pulling out the small box that carried the papers seals used to reinforce the seals.   
  
    I placed all three paper seals in their proper spots, slowly I followed all the chants for the reinforcing of the seals. The area turned a bright white as the paper seals melded into the walls leaving imbedded transfiguration marks in their place. Kuso always patted me on the head when I finished a re-seal, it his way of saying good job.   
  
    “Hey Tomiko!” I heard someone shout out my name from behind me.  
  
    Turning around quickly I saw Shuhei running to me, looking excited to see me. I instinctively gave him a big hug, I always greeted him that way when we meet up in our free time. I felt a huge hand grab at the collar of my uniform pulling me back and away from Shuhei.  
  
    “What are we doing again?” Kuso asked me.  
  
    “Work.” I said dejectedly, affection wasn't shown without reason.   
  
    “This your partner? - My name is Shuhei Hisagi of the 9th Squad, I am a good friend of Tomiko.” Shuhei said bowing to Kuso.  
  
    “She talks about you often. I am Kuso Hirotoma.”   
  
    “I hope good things.”   
  
    “Of course I do.” I said quickly before Kuso opened his mouth. “What brings you out this way Shuhei?”   
  
    “Just gathering some information for the newspaper. There was some Hollow sightings earlier this week. It's strange having Hollows this close to the Soul Society.”   
  
    “That is strange. Miko and I will keep an eye out we will be here for a few days.” Kuso said looking down at me then back to Shuhei.   
  
    “That would be nice. Are you done for the day, Tomiko?” Shuhei asked.  
  
    I looked up at Kuso, “Yeah she is done for the day. You know where I'll be.”   
  
    “Thanks Kuso. Want to get dinner?”   
  
    “That's what I was about to ask you. I know a nice ramen shop down the road, my treat.”   
  
    “Great! All I have had was some grapes earlier.”  
  
    “Why did you skip breakfast?” Shuhei asked leading me along to the shop.  
  
    “I got caught up in practice that I missed the bell and by the time I remembered I was called out for work.”  
  
    “What were you practicing so hard that made you forget breakfast.”   
  
    “Kendo – Ikkaku is determined to make me good at it.”  
  
    “He keeps goading you into it doesn't he?”   
  
    “Yeah, I almost beat him yesterday.”   
  
    “Almost is the key word.” He jeered as we took a seat at the bar.  
  
    “Pretty friend you have Shuhei.” The shop owner said as he handed Shuhei a cup of green tea.   
  
    “I am far from pretty.” I said frankly looking at the owner.   
  
    “Well you must not own a mirror. Don't you think she's pretty Shuhei?”   
  
    “Um. . .yes.” Shuhei said turning a bright shade of red.   
  
    “Blind.” I said pushing Shuhei some.   
  
    In my mind I was nowhere near as pretty as Rangiku, Unohana, Sui-Feng or Yuroichi. They were beyond pretty I was at least cute. Whenever someone called me pretty I naturally assume they are just being nice and not honest in any form. So my reply was generally the same I had given the shop owner. I have always been told by my family that I was average looking Nanii and Shunsui were the only ones that said I was pretty but they were also my closest family members.   
  
    “My apologies. What would you like?”   
  
    “Pork ramen and some sochu, please.”  
  
    “So how have you been? I'm sorry I missed last month's get together there was some last minute issues.” Shuhei asked.  
  
    “Doing great. Nice tattoo.” I said poking his cheek. “Was wondering when you were going to get it.”  
  
    “Got it two days ago. Still stings a little.”   
  
    “Yeah I can imagine.”   
  
    “Will you get one?”  
  
    “What would I get?” I asked finishing my ramen.   
  
    “A flower to cover your scar. You could get a lotus they are pretty.”   
  
    “I'm not sure, it would be pricey because it would have to be pretty big to cover it.” I said glumly.   
  
    “It's not that big of a scar.”   
  
    “Yeah I guess it's not as big as the one on your face.”   
  
    “Do you like working with your partner?”   
  
    “He is a good guy he can be a bit mysterious at times. Kuso can be a bit overprotective like he has broken a few hands of people touching me, it's strange.”   
  
    “He must think highly of you.”   
  
    “I think so too. I am grateful to be paired with him. But how have you been doing?”   
  
    “I've been great busy just got back from the 16th District – then sent over here just a few hours after returning.”   
  
    “This is far as I have been so far. Kuso has been training me on some special Kidos lately. I'll be making my own soon just need to pass the next exam.”   
  
    “That's exciting – that takes some serious talent.”   
  
    “Yeah it takes a lot of effort but it is very fun and rewarding.”   
  
     We spent the rest of the afternoon talking, catching up on each others life. It is always fun to talk to Shuhei, it is always great to be with him. The sun was gone by the time we finished talking, a cool breeze going through the streets. There was a obvious hand print place on my right arm pulling it a little.  
  
    “What's that?” Shuhei asked looking down at my arm.  
  
    “It's Kuso – he's wondering where I am. He must be bored of waiting for me.” I said with a chuckle patting on the hand then it disappeared just as quick as it came.   
  
    “Well that is a interesting Kido.”   
  
    “Kuso has made over a dozen Kidos similar to that, all Core guards know that one it's so we can keep track of all our locations. Most Seated Officers have all but a little of their Spirit Pressure masked so it can be hard to trace each other so that Kido is used. It only requires a bit of Spiritual Pressure to find your target.” I explained as I pulled out some cash to pay for the tab.  
  
    “No I got the tab. - You better go before he gets upset with me thinking I have kidnapped you, I like my hands working.” Shuhei said with a chuckle.  
  
    “I wouldn't let him hurt you, Shuhei. You are my best friend.” I said happily leaning in and giving him a big hug.   
  
    “Well good night Tomiko. I'll probably see you sometime tomorrow.” Shuhei said giving me a smile.   
  
    There was always a inn that we stayed in at any district, it was like a official one that the Kido Core rented out several rooms for work use. It was always at the center of town located near local guard housing. Kuso always had a room on the top floor on the left side of the building, it was such a habit of his that anyone that worked with him knew exactly where he was going to be. Knocking on the door, I heard Kuso beckoning me in he sounded tired so he hadn't gone straight to the room. He was still in uniform, I had given up on hope that I would catch him in the act of being out of uniform in dress down clothes.   
  
    “How was dinner with your friend? You were gone a long time.”   
  
    “Yeah we got to talking and lost track of time. We didn't get to hang out last month like the group of us normally do he had a few things come up at his squad. We've been friends for a long time now, he's one of the few friends I have my own age.”   
  
    “What am I old or something?” Kuso said with a scoff.  
  
    “Well you have never told me how old you are and I can't tell by looking at someone's eyes.” I said sticking my tongue out at him.   
  
    “All you need to know is I'm older than you. Here look at this, your friend might want to read this. We can give it to him in the morning before we start work.” Kuso said handing me a stack of paper.  
  
    “Where did you get this?” I asked, it was a detailed report of the strange Hollow sighting going around the area.  
  
    “I have connections.”   
  
    “Hmm?” I cocked my head to the side curious.  
  
    “Drunk officers like to talk.”   
  
    I sat down on the bed next to him reading the article that was written in his tediously neat handwriting. Kuso had the neatest handwriting of any one in the Kido Core, most was scribbles which was annoying to decipher chants and transfiguration. Kuso would always make me write things over if it wasn't perfectly legible. On the outskirts of District 12 about a half mile before you got to the 13th there was random spurts of at least a dozen giant Hollows appearing in concentrated spots either disappearing as Soul Reapers appear only loosing one Hollow in a battle and mortally wounding the young Soul Reapers. It wasn't to the point of sending in experienced Soul Reapers yet that's why the Stealth Force hasn't picked it up on it's radars, but that is what Shuhei is looking into right now. Hollows being so close to the center is quite strange indeed the closest they generally show up is in the 40's and further. There is a 100 Districts that requires a lot of people to protect it so the most protections is 1-40 then it get rough from there out for many reasons. Hollows aren't the only things to fear from the 40's on, rogue Soul Reapers, those who failed the tests go on their own to fight despite not being able to actually handle the job and then the Souls of the District's living in complete poverty with no means to make a living ravage what they can take. It takes something major for actual security to go there.   
  
    “Wow that is a lot of craziness right there. Will that something will bring Squad 9 out to work on?” I asked sitting the papers on the small night stand.   
  
    “Probably once he gets some more solid information. This probably won't be enough for them. Now get some sleep Miko, your room is next door.” Kuso said pointing at the room behind him.  
  
    “Good night, Kuso.”   
  
    “See you bright and early.”   
  
    Crawling into the bed I covered myself up in the blankets only letting a bit of my nose show, if I wasn't completely comfortable sleeping in a place I hide as much of myself as possible. I spent the first two months of sleeping in the barracks this way and I got picked on a lot about it.   
  
    _The weather is cold, rainy but fire is everywhere. Blood is everywhere, screams surround me. Fear engulfs me everything is blurry and I can hardly move it feels like I am trying to crawl out of a giant hole of quick sand. My body feels like it's fading, like the end of a song where is trails off into silence. I can see people around me they seem familiar but I cannot put names to faces a lot are bleeding or covered in the shadows of the flames. I try to help but what? I don't know how to help how to stop this madness around me. I want it to go away. But I am small everything is so far up and so large the people so much bigger than I am the flames almost reaching the heavens.  
  
    The flash of white keeps coming around me dodging in between the flames blood flying around them. I can't tell if it's just one or many white blurs as everything is so fuzzy to me now. I try to run towards a female for some reason she feels safe – someone to hold onto. I don't know. She keeps getting farther and farther away as I try to run to her, the flames keep getting stronger. I can't do it – someone stop it.   
  
    I fall to my knees I feel too weak. I feel hot and cold at the same time now. A intense amount of pressure – of pure hatred faces me. Trembling I look up I see eyes staring at me a white beast with a pair of sharp blue eyes. Blood was dripping down its jawline looking at me with a hunger in its eyes. I hear a shout from behind it – the beast turning to it taking a slow step towards the shout.  
  
    'Stop it! This is just a horrible nightmare! Wake up!' I shouted as loud as I could hoping I would wake up.   
  
    With a sound like a yowl I could see the beast clearer a giant cat. There was black orb that surround him it didn't last long but it knocked him to his side. Getting back up quickly with cat like reflexes my chest started to burn in pain. All my senses started to leave me, I could hear my heart beating like mad and the coughing sound I was making as I fell to the floor. I couldn't see the look on the cat's face as it smugly turned away from me going after the last prey, leaving this small village a mess. I reached out towards the cat with the last of my energy I reached out for that tail, holding onto it the creature pulled me in the mud for a few steps until it turned around to me.   
  
    'You don't know when to die.'   
  
    Something stirred the sound in my head was buzzing like I was standing next to alarm being set off. My body started to burn up what was going on? My head was hurting more it felt like it was splitting why was it just not ending? Something clicked like a lock opening up I felt like I was screaming but nothing was coming out – something started to press on my face to surround me suffocating me._         
  
      “Stop it!” I shouted loudly jumping up scared I fell off that bed and hit the ground.   
  
    The door slammed open causing me to jump again my eyes wide searching around in the darkness for the person coming in the room. I felt a large pair of hands picking me up and placing me back on the bed, sitting next to me putting the blanket back on me.   
  
    “It's okay, just a nightmare.” I heard Kuso saying softly as he turned on a light so I could see.   
  
    “That cat. . .” I said placing a hand on my chest feeling my heart beating madly in my chest.   
  
    Pulling back the shirt a little looking at the large scar on top of my heart it was a bright red right now, it looked like I had been scratching at it. Kuso pulled several strands of my blonde hair out of my face his gloves were off his hands were soft as his fingers brushed against the side of my face.   
  
    “It's okay, it's over.”   
  
    “Yes, it's over. They just plague me so much lately.”  
  
    “Want me to stay in here for the rest of the night?” He offered.   
  
    “No, I think I am fine now, thanks though Kuso.”   
  
    “I'll find that cat for you one day and I'll make it regret everything.” Kuso said in a rough tone of voice, his overprotective part coming out.  
  
    “That it is something that I must do.” I said as he got to his feet to leave the room.   
  
    I woke up earlier than I normally would do and found out where Shuhei was staying at, I knocked on his door hoping he was still around. He sometimes liked to get up super early to get a job done so he could go back to the barracks and get the reports done. There was a groggy moan, he was still around and not awake, oops. Shrugging my shoulders I waited for him to come to the door holding the papers against my chest. My scar was still bright red and hurt some.   
  
    “What?” Shuhei asked in a groggy voice, running his right hand through his spiky black hair, shirtless.   
  
    I stared at his chest, when did _those_ muscle show up? Shaking my head I looked up into his still sleepy looking eyes giving him a smile, handing papers to him.   
  
    “What are these and why are you up so early? This is way to early for you – hell too early for anyone.” He said a bit grumpily.   
  
    “Oh Mr Grumpy Pants, when I'm out on a mission I generally wake up early though I did wake up like a half hour early today. I wasn't sure if you would be around still so I wanted to make sure you got these. Kuso went around talking to people in the town about those Hollows he found out a lot of information for you. We will keep our eyes out we will be near that location tomorrow.” I told him as he was thumbing through the papers.   
  
    “You are making me self-conscious with all that staring Tomiko.”  
  
    “You are the one standing in front of me half dressed.” I objected.   
  
    “Well I _was_ sleeping. Thanks for these papers I'll look into it all once I actually wake up.”  
  
    “Well I'll see you later, 'Hei.” I said calling him by the nickname I had given him a long time ago.  
  
    Kuso was waiting for me at the entrance for the inn that Shuhei was staying at, he was reading something. I took the satchel from him carrying it I followed behind him as he wordlessly started on our next location. We spent the morning doing our work it took a good ten hours to get everything done. I sat down on a rock, catching my breath it looked like it didn't take too much effort but when you are doing a half mile patch work at a time doing that for a full ten hours it was quite taxing on the body. Kuso wasn't much for breaks only during the depths of the summer when it was miserably hot did he take breaks and generally it was like a ten minute break to drink water and a breather.   
  
    The sun was almost setting for the night in about a hour it would be totally dark out. He sat down next to me on the rock pushing me a little as he did taking up a whole lot more room than I did.   
  
    “Why do you hide a lot of your Spiritual Pressure? You are not a seated officer so you do not officially have to do so.” Kuso asked as I was cleaning my hands some with a wet cloth.   
  
    “I was always taught to hide my Spiritual Pressure, that I shouldn't flash off the nice stuff I have in front of people.”   
  
    “You mean poor people?” He asked, he knew my family was rich.  
  
    “That is probably what they meant but I just do it because I was taught it the day I arrived that it was dangerous to let people know all of your cards.”   
  
    “So view yourself as a poker card?”   
  
    “I guess. I haven't had the need to release any major amount of Spiritual Pressure.”   
  
    “I know you have a lot, you have Captain level.”  
  
    “Really?” I asked staring at him.   
  
    “You have never noticed you brother is a Captain and surely you have noticed from the countless other Lieutenants and Captains you have been around.”   
  
    “I don't compare mine to others I guess. I haven't tested the full amount of my Spiritual Pressure before.”  
  
    “You need to do so. As Kido Core guards you need to know the extent of your power so you use the best Kidos and create the best.”   
  
    “How do I find out?” I asked confused.   
  
    “Tomorrow after work we will be far enough from the town so we can test it there. Sound good?”   
  
    “Okay!” I said happily.   
  
    “Let's go I'm hungry.” Kuso said getting to his feet. “I guess we will have to use Shunpo. I will see you when I get there.”   
  
    “I can take it slow.” I said getting to my feet, slinging the bag over my shoulder.   
  
    “Nah, you must be really hungry you did a lot today. Doing the actual reinstates takes more effort than putting up the barriers to protect the reinstation process.”   
  
    “You sure?” I asked as my stomach rumbled loudly.   
  
    “Yes, it's not like I am completely slow. I'll just be like twenty minutes behind you.”   
  
    “More like a hour.” I laughed.  
  
    “Hey I'm not that slow. Now go I'll buy dinner.”   
  
    “Okay consider me gone!” I said energetically, Kuso didn't often offer to pay for my dinner.   
  
    I didn't like leaving him behind, generally I ran slower so he could keep up with me as he isn't as good at Shunpo as I am. Normally those of the Kido Core are not very fast due to using Kido at the same time as a battle could be dangerous. The only person of the Kido Core that became a Shunpo master was Captain Tsukabishi but he was no longer a Soul Reaper as he was exiled a few years ago. I was the only Shunpo Expert in the squad who could efficiently use Kido at the same time there was the harder ones of course I couldn't do because of the chants required a lot of focus.  
  
    In about fifteen minutes I was what took us a six hour walk at the major town of the 12th district. Going to the inn I quickly changed into fresh clothes I was feeling a bit sweaty and I didn't want to eat dinner like this. I made my way to the closest ramen shop to where Kuso would be entering so he could find me easily. He should be arriving in a little while so I started on a big bowl of rice and so saki to go with it. I worked on my report while I waited for him knowing that he would be wanting me to finish it soon as possible and we still had one day left to go. It had been a hour past what he should be arriving to me. He always told me to meet him at the restaurant closest to the gate we had been working on for that day. This was the only ramen shop in the area, when we were on a mission I always ate ramen, it was quick and cheap. If I was out with friends it was generally expensive so I saved up the money for those occasions.   
  
    Finishing up my report, I paid for my food and decided I would check the inn he might have stopped there first and perhaps went to sleep? He did sound a bit tired. Heading up the stairs I knocked on the door to his room, there was no response. Kuso was a light sleeper he could wake up at a drop of a pin, it made me laugh at first as I would randomly make a subtle sound around him to wake him up. Though I paid for that dearly as he put me through some insane drills.


	6. Chapter 6

“Kuso?” I called out as I opened the door using the second key he had given me.   
  
    Pushing the door open and flicking on a light I searched the room, there was no sign of him or that he had been here since this morning. I placed my hand down on the bed and did a quick search Kido of any recent Spiritual Pressure then wasn't any fresh trace of his or anyone else. This was strange, this was not like Kuso at all. Maybe he stopped to see if Shuhei was still around? I made my way towards the place Shuhei was staying at and he wasn't there either. Perhaps he had left for the day and found what he needed for information. Going back to the restaurant I checked to see if he was there now I asked the shop worker if they saw him, it was hard not to notice a well over six foot man wearing Kido Core guard uniform. They did not see him.  
  
    “I don't like the sound of this.” I muttered as I headed to the gates to see if I could see him.   
  
    “The gates are closed for the night, ma'am.” A guard said looking at me as I approached it.  
  
    “I am waiting for someone to come back he's late.” I said looking at the gate then back to him.  
  
    “With the recent Hollow attacks the gates need to be shut after 9 pm.”   
  
    “I need to get through.” I said adamantly.   
  
    “Sorry not happening.” He said staring me down.   
  
    “Humph.” I said turning around angrily.   
  
    Walking down the path towards the town again once I got where the guard could no longer see me I dodged into the woods. A simple guard was not going to stop me from getting across the gates. Making it about a mile down the path I looked up at the wall, it was a easy jump to get to the top, there was a barrier of course that went fairly high up. It was a good thing I knew how to by-pass it as you need to learn how to take down a seal and rebuild one if needed.   
  
    “Well you better be out here and okay Kuso.” I said as I nimbly jumped up and tapped on the invisible barrier allowing me to pass through.   
  
    Landing on the ground I looked around me, it was completely pitch black out I snapped my fingers and a light started to glow in front of me allowing me to see around. Casting a quick Kido I used the trace Kido that Kuso used, waving my arm in a broad stroke around me letting the wind blow through the district. I kept moving forward as I kept the energy of the Kido going searching out for Kuso, nothing was coming up. The Kido worked up to a mile so he was further in what stopped him? I was starting to get a bit bothered by this, he was going to get a stern talking to when I find him.   
  
    I picked up my speed some as I scanned the area for him, nothing was still coming up. I got to the spot where we had been working on last and there was no sign of him just a faint bit of recent Spiritual Pressure. What was going on?   
  
    “Kuso!” I shouted out hoping I would get a reply.   
  
    _Nothing._  
  
    Casting the Kido again putting more Pressure into it to strengthen it's reach. The grass was blowing around from the wind that I was creating searching through the district for him. I was almost at the end of the District making it to the 13th and I hadn't found anything. Getting a bit discouraged about everything I sat down for a bit gathering my senses. The wind still searching for him as I sat.   
  
    “Wait. . .That's Shuhei's Spiritual Pressure. Why his he out here?”   
  
    I gripped the hand on him tightly pulling on him as I used that tether to make my way to him.   
  
    “Shuhei! What are you doing out here?” I said as I stopped next to him as he looked at me shocked.   
  
    “I'm looking for Kuso. He had asked me to come meet me a mile or so back that way and he wasn't there. He said he wanted to show me some things he noticed about the Hollows in this area.”  
  
    “He didn't mention anything about the Hollows to me when we were working. Though he did seem a bit preoccupied today.” I said looking around.   
  
    “I caught a bit of his Spiritual Pressure this way but I lost it.”   
  
    “Well the fact you caught any of it is pretty amazing since Core guards hides the majority of theirs. That beside the fact he didn't show back at the inn or for dinner. I know I shouldn't have left him by alone but he insisted.”   
  
    “Probably because he was going to meet with me and wanted to give you the rest of the night off.”   
  
    “Well this is a weird night off then. I haven't picked up a thing with the wind search kido. All I have picked up is you.”  
  
    “Better me than a Hollow I guess.” Shuhei said shrugging his shoulders.   
  
    “A whole lot better.”   
  
    “So I am basically blind in finding Kuso you are the only one here that can have a chance at finding him.”   
  
    “And I'm coming out a big zero in that department.”  
  
    “Perhaps he completely hid his Spiritual Pressure?”   
  
    “Why would he do that if he was going to meet you, if at all he would have totally revealed a normal amount of Spiritual Pressure so you could find him.”   
  
    “I don't want to be the downer here, but what if something bad happened to him?”   
  
    “Those Hollows are around the area aren't they?” I asked my voice trembled a little. “I gotta find him.”   
  
    “We will find him, I'm not leaving you alone. Kuso looks like he can handle himself pretty well but there are a average of twelve Hollows at a time.”  
  
    “Stop saying such negative facts, Shuhei.” I said getting irritated, glaring up at him.   
  
    “I'm sorry but it is the truth. But three of us can handle twelve Hollows, easily.” He said patting my back in reassurance.   
  
    “You need to learn this Kido to help me out okay?”   
  
    I spent the next ten minutes teaching Shuhei the simple wind search kido, which I am glad Shuhei is a quick learner. Imagine me trying to teach this to stubborn Renji or anti-kido Ikkaku? Rangiku would probably learn quicker than Shuhei at Kido, she is fairly proficient at the arts.   
  
    “Good now if we combine the effort on the same locations we should be able to pick up even the smallest amount of Spiritual Pressure. Don't put too much stress in it okay? It can wear out first time users pretty quick.”   
  
    “Okay, let's do this.”   
  
    We spent the next hour searching around, I couldn't flash step as Shuhei wasn't able to keep up the Kido and run at the same time. I was getting antsy as were not getting any success out of this. Then there was of Spiritual Pressure that stopped us in our tracks, it was not Kuso but Hollows a lot of them.   
  
    “Hollows – a lot of them.” Shuhei said looking to our left where the disturbance came from.  
  
    “Wait I sense Kuso, he's there.” I said my breath catching in my throat.   
  
    In a blink Shuhei and I were racing towards the location of Kuso and the Hollows, why was he out here all alone? It is not like Kuso to take things down on his own he valued the work of a team over everything else. When we arrived to the scene, I could tell Kuso had been with a party earlier it was just all the others were dead. He must have met the guards in the process of waiting for Shuhei and went to help them. But there was way more than 12 of them, with a quick count I saw twenty of them. They had Kuso in a tight circle so it was hard for him to move in any fashion. He kept using offensive Hado Kidos but they didn't seem to have much affect to the Hollows with was extremely strange. And with Kuso's size it was hard for him to get away to a open spot to use his sword.   
  
    “Kuso!” I shouted as he caught my eye.   
  
    “Behind you!” He shouted.  
  
    Turning around twelve more Hollows appeared out of nowhere, did they just appear because we showed up? Was there six for each person? The math seemed to work as I counted the fallen bodies, it was truly hard for starting out Soul Reapers, like them. It was not like Shuhei and I were that much more talented than them because they were doing menial jobs like the two of us. Kuso was very talented and he was having trouble with this.   
  
    “Hado number 31, **Shakkaho**!” I shouted minus the chant despite I wasn't proficient with this Kido yet but I did not have time to do it as they were surrounding us quickly.   
  
    That blast sent two Hollows to death but that was still not helping our numbers. Shuhei came jumping to my side taking down a Hollow as it had reached out to me as I went forward to get to Kuso. Shuhei was excellent in swordsmanship it took a lot to best him in anything to do with the sword, Kendo was his only weakness. I have only won three times against Shuhei in my times of knowing him and I think those times were out of pity more than anything else. Taking down a few more Hollows with Shakkaho I made a path to Kuso.  
  
    “Kuso are you okay?” I asked as I got to him as he was fending off the Hollows.  
  
    “A silly time for a question like that, Miko.” He said turning to me, I could tell he was bleeding freely from his right arm there was a giant gash ripping the sleeve of his uniform revealing pale flesh.   
  
    We spent the next half hour whittling away at the Hollows, three of us destroying in a efficient manner. I paused as I couldn't see anymore but I sensed one I just couldn't pin it down, Shuhei came up to us looking me over for wounds.   
  
    “Heh, you sure he's not your boyfriend?” Kuso asked as he looked at us then looked around at the fallen bodies.   
  
    “He's not!” I growled pulling my arm away from Shuhei as he was attempting to take care of a cut on my arm.   
  
    Kuso was healing his wound using a simple healing Kido getting it well enough to move about.   
  
    “We need to take care of our fallen friends.” Kuso said looking around at four men on the ground.   
  
    Then a pain hit me, something grabbed at me tossing me backwards – a Hollow that one I couldn't pin. I knew better to let my guard down even though I couldn't see it doesn't mean it's not there.   
  
    _'Damn, Tomiko. . .'_ I thought to myself as I was hung up in the air.   
  
    “Tomiko!” I heard Kuso and Shuhei shout.   
  
    “Shuhei I am going to cast a barrier Kido around Tomiko I need you to take a hit at the Hollow right after I cast it. Aim for it's chest.”  
  
    “What if it move her around?”   
  
    “Just do it!” Kuso shouted at him in a aggressive tone of voice.   
  
    “Okay, Reap.” Shuhei said unleashing his Shikai, the long chained Kusarigamajutsu ready for the time.  
  
    “ **Enkosen**!” Kuso shouted.   
  
    I felt a barrier wrap around me encircling around the arm of the Hollow it was being used to protect me from the attack that was going to be used to kill the Hollow. The Hollow hadn't picked up on the fact that I was apart of a barrier on its hand, it used me to block Shuhei's attack the blade bouncing off of the barrier. This was a bit of a smarter Hollow unlike the others the problem with them was the numbers not the intelligence. It had me held tight in its grip not allowing me to move at all and it was crushing my lungs, I couldn't breath everything started to get dim. Why did this dim feeling felt familiar? Oh right that nightmare. . .was that death? No Souls don't remember their Human death. Was it possible though?   
  
    “MORE?” Kuso shouted as three more Hollows appeared out of nowhere. “What the fuck!”   
  
    “Shit.” Shuhei said as he looked beside himself.  
  
    “We need to retrieve her then leave there is something wrong here.” Kuso said.  
  
    “Right.”   
  
    One of the Hollows went to the Hollow that was gripping me it went to grab me trying to pull me away from it. What the hell was going on? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shuhei's blade come flashing my way in between the Hollows aiming at the heart of the one that was holding me. The Hollow that was fighting it pushed him away just at the right time, it broke the barrier that was surrounding me and I was falling to the ground.   
  
    _Pain_. Pain erupted from my chest blood instantly spreading down my chest coughing up a massive amount of blood as my back hit against the Hollow. My hearing was all fuzzy it was ringing – this felt familiar as well. My vision was blurry as I looked down at my chest a thick blade was sticking in my chest – it was Kusarigamajutsu, Shuhei's sword in Shikai form. He must have slung the chain around the Hollow trying to stab it in the heart that way. But I had fallen at the exact time the blade went to make its blow.   
  
    Landing roughly on the ground, I felt faint vibration from my spot on the ground. Hands were yanking the blade out of my chest a spurt of blood following behind it. I could see blurs of Shuhei and Kuso before me but I could also see the Hollows looming behind them. I tried lifting my arm up to point to the Hollows but it fell limply as I couldn't control it.   
  
    “Take her back to the town you are faster than me.” Kuso shouted at Shuhei as he placed a quick healing orb of Kido around my chest.   
  
    “Yes, sir!” He said feeling the anger that was rising from Kuso.   
  
    Just as Shuhei went to stand up carrying me in my arms, a Hollow swiped at him making him loose his balance dropping me to the ground. Another two Hollows appeared, what was going on?  
  
    It went blank everything went completely dark and freezing cold. Then just as quick as everything went blank it was bright again just as bright as the sun everything was in complete focus as if I was staring at everything through a magnifying glass. I felt like something was covering my face like a blanket trying to keep me from breathing properly all my breathes were short and ragged my chest was beating like mad.   
  
    “Finally freedom from that cell.” A eerie high pitched voice rang out in the darkness.  
  
    Shuhei looked down from where Tomiko had been resting as he felled another Hollow just in time for him to grab her and leave. But it was not her there. . .Slowly getting to its feet stood the body of Tomiko but there was something off about her. Some sunlight started to shine as morning was approaching, a blue and white glare came off her face. A mask had formed over her face covering her face only allowing one eye to be seen and half of her mouth. There was a strange cord that ran down to her chest it looked like a plate made of the same material was placed over her heart it was pulsing the white and blue colors.   
  
    Faster than he had ever seen her move or anyone at all Tomiko was up in the air blade raised high above her head. She took three of the six out in a single sweep the Hollows disappeared in a blink of a eye.   
  
    “What do I have to tell you about dying child! I will not allow this pathetic vessel I am in to deteriorate with out my say so!” The strange formation of Tomiko shouted in a high pitched voice.   
  
    She landed on top of a Hollow and gripped onto the mask it had and tore it off as if she was peeling a orange, with complete ease. The Hollow fell dying on spot as she jumped to the other one in a quick hop slicing that one in half. Shuhei was shaking in spot, what was going on? What had he done to her? This was his fault.   
  
    I couldn't control myself it was as if someone was running me like a puppet as I went after these Hollows with ease. Everything was numb each piece of my body was numb to any pain it was previously in.   
  
    ' _Who are you? What is going on?'_ I tried to asked, even that was not working.   
  
    “Me? I am you simply. So stop killing us!”   
  
    Crack, something cut at my face as whatever was covering me started to break apart. I could see clearer now as everything started to become me again. I was staring right at a Hollow as the blade of my sword stuck deep into its skull. It faded away as it died, looking down I saw blue and white flecks fall off my chest as the ground got closer to my face. Landing in a heap I lost consciousness.   
  
    “Tomiko!” Kuso shouted grabbing a hold of the unconscious body in front of him.   
  
    Tomiko weighed nothing in the arms, her slim figure was like lifting a child. Shuhei raced over to him staring at her frantically reaching out to check her pulse.   
  
    “She's alive – get out of the way.” Kuso said angrily.  
  
    Kuso put all the Spiritual Pressure he had into racing Tomiko back to the town, he had to save her. His mind went back to the promised he made to her brother that he would protect her at all cost even loosing his life to protect her. Kuso never lacked in honor to care for women.   
  
    “Go ahead of me and alert emergency help from Squad 4!”   
  
    “Yes, sir!”   
  
    Resting Tomiko on the bed in the town's hospital where he was surprised to see Captain Unohana waiting them. Tomiko was a bloody mess the wound on her chest was not gaping wide like it had been originally but it was still bad and the rest of the strange things that had happened. Kuso got to his feet letting Captain Unohana and the other squad 4 members look over her. Kuso grabbed a hold of Shuhei by the nape of his neck nails digging deep into his skin as he pulled the tall youth down the stairs and out of the building. Kuso tossed Shuhei against the wall making Shuhei stumbled back several feet scraping his back on the rough wood.   
  
    “This is your fault, you know that?” Kuso said angrily fire lit up in his red eyes.   
  
    “I know.” Shuhei said looking at Kuso firmly.   
  
    “I don't think you understand the severity of this. Something like this doesn't happen to any Soul Reaper – you activated something in her that should have stayed dormant.”   
  
    “It was a accident – a grievous one.” Shuhei said knowing that even though it was a accident didn't make it any less severe.   
  
    The dirtied and bloody helmet that Kuso wore went flying to the ground as he removed it getting up close to Shuhei the intense look on his face was threatening. It was evident now Kuso was a albino from the lack of pigment in the skin and striking red eyes, which made him more fearsome that a moment ago.   
  
    “This girl means a lot to me, she is very promising to be a grandmaster of the Kido Arts, easily a captain in a year's time. If you were not sure of the move you should have never made it. There was too many Hollows in the way to succeed in that move no matter the skill.”  
  
    “She means a lot to me too, she is my best friend. I did not intend to do that, I promise you that.”  
  
    “We cannot report what we saw her do. That is not normal – she will be brought into Captain Kurotsuchi's squad – he will tear her apart to figure out what that was. So do you get it? Not one word about it not to her – I am hoping that she does not recall any of it.”   
  
    “I will not say anything.”   
  
    “I'll rip out your tongue if you do. So then I know you won't be so insolent again.” Kuso said shoving Shuhei to the ground, leaving the area to go back to Tomiko.


	7. Chapter 7

“Brother!” I screamed loudly, my body shaking.   
  
    “Hey, I'm right next to you no need to scream.” I heard the calming voice of Shunsui, right next to me.  
  
    “Miko you are awake finally.” I heard Kuso say from my right.   
  
    “Where am I?”   
  
    “Squad 4 barracks, you have been out for a few days.” Shunsui explained as I tried to sit up but I couldn't the pain was too intense.   
  
    “What happened? I am confused.” I asked placing a hand on my forehead, nothing was making sense how did I get here? “I remember being attacked by those Hollows and falling to the ground. . .”   
  
    “It's nothing to worry about right now okay?” Kuso said, softly a worried look on his face.   
  
    “So they send you on a little mission and you have to end up in the hospital, worried us all you know? Nanii is all up in arms, I finally got her to go home and sleep.” Shunsui said helping me sit up so I could drink some water.   
  
    “Where is Shuhei?”   
  
    “Back at work, he was called back shortly after your arrival here they sent in a huge team to get rid of those Hollows. They are investigating it all right now.” Kuso answered.   
  
    “Oh – okay. - Can I see Nanii?” I asked Shunsui, looking up at him eyes wide and shocked.   
  
    “Yes I will get her, I'll be back in a few.” Shunsui said, giving me a warm smile leaning forward and giving me a kiss on the top of my head.   
  
    As soon as Shunsui left Kuso came closer to me sitting in front of me grabbing my hands, gripping them firmly.   
  
    “Do you remember anything at all about what happened?”   
  
    “No, - not at the moment at least.” I said shaking my head, it was all a total blank.  
  
    “Good.” Kuso said letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
    “Why isn't that a bad thing? That I don't remember, what if it was something bad for me. What happened Kuso?”   
  
    “It's best you don't remember. If you do remember anything please go to me first. It is very important that you do.” Kuso said sternly.  
  
    “Okay.”   
  
    “Good. Now Captain Unohana said you can return to active duty in a week.”   
  
    “A week!” I shouted, “ouch.”   
      
    “That's why. That wound is still recovering.”   
  
    “Can I still study written stuff, otherwise I'll get super bored.” I said pouting.   
  
    “Okay – can't let those top grades drop.”   
  
    “Thanks.” I said happily.   
  
    The next day I was allowed to return to my barracks. It was nice and sunny out, warm rays on my face made me feel a lot better. It felt wonderful to be able to walk around, I didn't like being cooped up for long.   
  
    “Shuhei!” I said walking faster towards him as I had spotted him.  
  
    “Oh hey, Tomiko.” He said looking at me quickly then started to head off again.   
  
    “What's wrong?” I asked reaching out for his arm.   
  
    “A bit busy actually.” He said – he was obviously _lying_ I could tell by the look in his eyes.  
  
    “What happened to me?”  
  
    “I don't know – I really need to go. I'll talk to you later.”  
  
    “Fine.” I said as he walked off.  
  
    “Tomiko you are up and walking around!” Rangiku shouted, running up to me hugging me tight.   
  
    “Can't – breathe – Rangiku.” I coughed as she squeezed me tight and her ample breast in my face.   
  
    “Oops sorry!” She said stepping back some. “When do you go back to active duty?”   
  
    “Six days.”   
  
    “A vacation then! Will you go to the World of the Living to relax any?”   
  
    “No. I am doing some studies, there is a bunch of book work to do.”   
  
    “That's no fun. We all should go for dinner tomorrow.”   
  
    “Okay, can we go to Kasun's? It has the best inari sushi.”   
  
    “And the best plum sake!” She said happily clapping her hands.  
  
    I got into the barracks picking up my books I lugged them outside to a nice sunny patch. It felt nice with the warm sun against my face. There was so much on the studies of creating Kidos from Fu, Hado and Bakado ones. It took a lot to make them and get them approved to be officially used. I had created one already it was required of the Kido Core members to create at least one by their first two years.   
  
    “You should be resting.” 3rd Seat Officer Hisao said walking by me.  
  
    “I am, just reading some.”   
      
    “On occasions it is good just to kick back and do fun stuff.”   
  
    “This is fun.” I said showing him the book.   
  
    “Do you want a pass to go to the World of the Living?”   
  
    “No, I am fine. I am having dinner with a bunch of friends tomorrow that's all I need.”   
  
    “Suit yourself.” He said shrugging his shoulders.   
  
    I slept a little late enjoying the warm blankets. I spent the most of the day reading and drinking tea.  
  
    “Well hello Young Kyoraku.” A relaxed voice said from beside of me.  
  
    Looking up from my seat there was a tall man in Captain's uniform. He was a bit over six foot tall, light tan skin, lean frame with dark brown hair. I think he's Rangiku's Captain.  
  
    “Hello Captain.”   
  
    “Captain Isshin Shiba of the 10th Squad.” He said proudly.  
  
    “I'm Tomiko Kyoraku o--.”  
  
    “Of the Kyoraku house you're older adoptive brother is Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. I know a lot about you, sweetie.”   
  
    “Oh. --- Do you need to speak to 3rd Seat Officer Hisao? He's in his office just down the path to your left.”   
  
    “No, I am actually came here for you.” He said as I got to my feet, it was a bit of a struggle my chest was hurting bad.  
  
    “Me? How can I help you Captain Shiba?”   
  
    “Well a few of us Captains want to test some of our member against Kido attacks. I was wondering once you are back up and running if you could help out with that.”  
  
    “Wouldn't you want a more experienced Kido user?” I asked shocked.   
  
    “No you are perfect – you are a perfect level to go against them. They are your peers after all.”   
  
    “Then in that case I am honored to do so, Captain Shiba. I will be back in five days.”  
  
    “So let's do it in eight days.” He said with a broad smile.  
  
    “Yes!” I said bowing deeply.  
  
    “I'll go talk to Officer Hisao right now. On the right side?”   
  
    “No, the _left_ Captain.” I answered pointing down the path.   
  
    Placing my books away I headed to the restaurant that we were going to meet at. Just outside of the gates for the barracks I spotted a familiar red head.  
  
    “Hey red pineapple.” I said with a laugh yanking on a loose strand of hair.   
  
    “Hey! No way to treat someone who walked out of his way to meet with you.” He said grouchily batting at my hand.   
  
    “Oh – how sweet of you.” I said in a mocking tone.  
  
    “Geez, a guy tries to be nice and all.”  
  
    “You are hardly nice.”   
  
    “True. I did want to ask something of you.”  
  
    “And the shoe drops.” I said rolling my eyes.  
  
    “Rangiku mentioned that her Captain wants us to compete with you against Kido attacks.”   
  
    “Yes – he asked me a little while ago actually.”  
  
    “Can you do me a favor and go easy on me? Like . . .”   
  
    “Let you win?”   
  
    “Uh yeah. . .damn this is so embarrassing to ask.” He said angry at himself.  
  
    “I can't it would not be fair to the others. Have you Kido grades suffer that much? Just quit it if it's not working not everyone can do it. I think **she** won't hate you for it.”   
  
    “Who hate me?” He asked stopping in place looking over at me.  
  
    “Rukia. She was the only reason you took the class.”   
  
    “Hey come on you guys!” Rangiku shouted noticing us rushing over our way.  
  
    “She's not the reason why.” Renji said in a barely audible voice.   
  
    “Come on Renji.” I said pulling on his arm as Rangiku dragged me towards the tables she had sat up for us.   
  
    “Look she lives.” Ikkaku said looking up at me from his spot drinking some saki.  
  
    “Currently. - Hey Shuhei.” I said with a smile sitting next to Shuhei and Yumichika.   
  
    “That is a lot of bandage there, Tomiko.” Yumichika said looking at me eye stuck on the bandages on my chest.   
  
    “It's a big wound.” I replied as inari sushi was placed in front of me by Ikkaku who received it from the waiter.   
  
    As Ikkaku had handed me the plate he pulled back the front of my kimono viewing the bandaging better. Shuhei yanked his hand back shoving him back to his seat a angry look on his face.   
  
    “Hey Ikkaku it's not nice to stare at a woman's breast like that. You gotta be _subtle_ about it.” Rangiku said staring daggers at him.  
  
    “See Kido didn't save you that time.”   
  
    “Hey I don't even remember what happened. I just remember falling and then nothing.” I tossing my hands in the air in immediate defeat on this conversation.   
  
    “No need to talk about it guys. It's under investigation right now we'll know more about it later on next week. Let's just drink and talk.” Shuhei said interjecting to the barrage of questions that were going to come my way in a second.  
  
    I was feeling a whole lot better now. Today is the day that Captain Isshin Shiba wanted me to go against some of the members of the squads. So basically anyone who either thought they could beat me or they want to show how their progression with kido.   
  
    Kuso had taken the time off to watch it even 3rd Seat Officer Hisao showed up. I saw Captain Shiba, Captain Zaraki, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kuchiki and my brother. There was several lieutenants there and a few other kido guard members showed up as well. I immediately got nervous why did it turn out to be this grand gala?  
  
    “This shall be fun.” Kuso said placing a large hand on my shoulder.   
  
    “Where did all these people show up? I thought it was suppose to be small.”   
  
    “Perhaps someone told your brother.” Kuso said with a mischievous smile.”  
  
    “Why did you tell him?” I asked pushing him back some.   
  
    “Oh he would of found out no matter what.”   
  
    “I guess you are right.” I said shrugging my shoulders.  
  
    “Hey Kyoraku!” I heard Captain Shiba call out for me.  
  
    “Coming right over, Captain! – Well I guess wish me good luck.”   
  
    “You need no luck. You have more talent in your left hand than they have in their whole body.”   
  
    “Okay here are the rules. All of the present Captains drew up these rules and they are absolute. There shall be use of sword, Shikai, kido and hand to hand. No Bankai. No out for all total wounding. Once someone has given in or has been defeated the battle is over. There will be a half hour gap between fights. Each person can re-apply for a second fight for the day after tomorrow.”  
  
    “Okay there is a lot of rules.” Kuso whispered in my ear.  
  
    “Yeah he didn't say all this yesterday. But I can't back out now.”  
  
    “Good.”   
  
    “Okay Tomiko Kyoraku choose from this box who you will go against first.” Captain Shiba said pushing a box to me.  
  
    The first three opponents I went against I didn't know and I defeated in three moves. They looked like they had been forced into it, they hadn't even filed for a second fight. The sun was shining in the sky as I was drinking some water as my little half hour break took place. A member of the 4th Squad was there to keep my health fresh for the next battle so it was always even.   
  
    “Thanks Hanataro.” I said looking over to the 4th Squad member who was taking care of me.   
  
    “No problem really, just doing my job. I could make that scar go away, I'm good at that.”  
  
    “No, it's okay Hanataro, thanks though. - Okay next round.”   
  
    This time I took Shuhei's name from the box, here will be a challenge.   
  
    “Hey Shuhei.” I said smiling as I bowed to him.  
  
    “Your brother goaded me into this.”   
  
    “Of course he did, well show me what you got.”   
  
    Shuhei decided to use his Kido against me forgoing his sword. I hadn't the need to draw my sword yet. Slowly I upped the level of Kido I was using as Shuhei was trying to use ones that were clearly above his level. He wasn't landing proper blows, I know he is fairly proficient at Kido and knew his limits. There was something off, perhaps he just wanted it to be over with. So I gave in and ended the battle with a restraining Kido locking him to the ground. It almost looked like he let out a sigh of relief.   
  
    “Doing a great job, Tomiko.” Shunsui said as Hanataro was healing a burn patch on my arm.   
  
    “Thanks brother. Captain Shiba didn't mention all of these rules when we went over them yesterday.”   
  
    “He sometimes gets ahead of himself and forgets the extra details.”   
  
    “Though I do got to admit this is quite fun.”   
  
    “There you go the proper attitude.” He said patting me on the back.   
  
    Another few people I didn't know – the fights didn't last long. Rangiku was suppose to be there but she had got really sick and couldn't do it and would have to do a rematch. Reaching into the box the amount of pieces of paper were getting smaller.


	8. Chapter 8

阿散井 恋次   
  
    Renji Abarai, he had wanted me to go easy on him, that wasn't going to happen.   
  
    “ _Roar_ Zabimaru!” He shouted running a hand over the blade of his sword.   
      
    “Heh.” I scoffed.   
  
    His blade became very long and serrated being able to make chain like moves.   
  
    “Hado 32 – **Okasen**!” I shouted.   
  
    A huge arc of yellow like fire smacked down on his sword, he was barely able to hold it back from hitting him.   
  
    “ **Shakkaho**!” I added just as he yanked the sword away.   
  
    The fire smacked him in the side knocking him to the ground. It went back and forth for a good two hours. Back and forth with hits and blocks. Renji got me a few times with his blade, letting droplets of blood spray on my clothes. There was several burnt patches on his clothes and body.   
  
    Quietly I was placing little orbs of Tsuzuri Raiden around the battle field. Tsuzuri Raiden is a simple but a very effective Kido. If placed right it can place a electric explosive barrier around your target. Renji kept taunting me as it just looked like I was running around in circles avoiding his attacks.   
  
    “Well this is a interesting tactic she is using.” Shunsui said looking over at Kuso who had just joined them.  
  
    “She is using Tsuzuri Raiden, soon as she makes a physical contact with him you might want to close your eyes it's going to get bright.” Kuso said with a laugh.   
  
    “Kido is such a weak skill.” Captain Zaraki said looking down at Kuso.  
  
    “I beg to differ, just watch this.”   
  
    I let Renji hit me knocking me to the ground he stood over me sword ready to make the finishing move. Smiling brightly I leap up smacking my right hand on his chest making a complete circuit. I used the effort to jump out of the way to a safe spot. I made the Raiden Kido low enough so it was just a painful zap and a lot of light.   
  
    Landing just outside of the barrier I turned to face everyone. A spike of Spiritual Pressure rose up behind me, Renji.   
  
    “ _Roar_ Zabimaru!”   
  
    The long blade sliced through the wall of light – of course if I had used it to the full strength the sword would not go through. The blade swung in front of me – it wrapped around me the blades just barely touching me. He had fantastic control of his blade I have to admit that.   
  
    “Oh hell no you don't. **Tsuzuri Raiden**!”   
  
    I grabbed tightly on the blade placing a fairly strong concentration burst of the Kido to him. I heard him scream and the blade retreated back to him.  
  
    “Kyoraku – Three hours!” Captain Shiba shouted.   
  
    I spat out some blood as I walked over to Hanataro. He immediately took care of the wounds, looking frustrated.   
  
    “You only have one person left.” Hanataro said.   
  
    “Oh – good I would like to get some sleep.”   
  
    “That was a fancy move there Tomiko.” Captain Ukitake said with a pleasant smile.   
  
    “Thanks Captain Ukitake. I didn't expect his last move though.”   
  
    “You think quick on your feet though. Would of thought he would have taken you down with that.”   
  
    “Yeah.”   
  
    “He was the only one that has come close so far. Captain Zaraki takes in very competent Soul Reapers.” Captain Ukitake said, looking over to Renji and Captain Zaraki.   
  
    “And that I always made me think taking in Renji was a big mistake. But he has gotten a lot better.” I said as I watch a member of the 4th Squad heal him up.   
  
    “Hey Tomiko! Get over here time for me to kick your ass. I'll do what the other nine could not do!” Ikkaku shouted from the ring.   
  
    “Oh – this will be interesting.” Kuso said as I got to my feet.   
  
    “I'll show you how strong Kido is.” I said looking him right in his hazel eyes.   
  
    “Tch.” He said clicking his tongue.   
  
    “Bakudou 4 – **Hainawa**!” I shouted as it hit Ikkaku – Spiritual Pressure ropes tangling around his arms.   
  
    Ikkaku broke free pulling his blade out smacking the blade against the base of the sheath. It became into it's Shikai form of a Sansetsukon a three sectioned staff named Hozukimaru. He came at me in a quick move landing several blows on me before I could get out of the way. Pushing back from a blow I flash stepped away now behind him I hit him in the back of his neck with a short blast of a Raiden Kido. I continued to hit him in pressure points with the same Kido until he was able to land a blow to my side. Pushing forward Ikkaku and I went back and forth for a long time. The both of us were bleeding and covered with debris. Ikkaku had that broad grin on his face that he always had when we fought.   
  
    “ **Sho**!” I said using the Kido to toss him far away from me, knocking him against a wall.   
  
    I didn't hear what Ikkaku shouted my way but all the sudden through the debris I saw a sharp blade flying my way. He had released the Sansetsukon into it's broken down stage so it could reach farther. The blade scraped across my cheek as I barely stepped out of the way. _Damn_! With a quick step I was standing in front of Ikkaku, with small burst of Kidos I kept blocking at hitting him as he adding hits to me.   
  
    It was starting to get bloody, violent words were flying from our mouths as we kept attacking each other. I knew I had a broken rib or two a giant bruise on my upper right thigh and various cut – Ikkaku was just as bad off. The sun was setting now, it was surely over three hours.   
  
    “Where did all this fight come from? You got all this but you can't win a simple Kendo battle?” Ikkaku shouted at me.   
  
    “ **Sokatsui**!” I shouted ignoring him, I wanted to end this I was getting tired.  
  
    He retaliated after a quick recovery with a blow to the side on the already broken ribs, causing me fall to my knees. Getting back to my feet quickly not letting this be the end, I ran up to him barraging him with a bunch of hits to the pressure points with short zaps from the Raiden Kido. Electrical Kidos were my best fighting Kidos they were not easily nullified, which made them the perfect Kido to prefect in my opinion. All bodies cannot handle a mass amount of electricity before shutting down.   
  
    “USE that sword!” Ikkaku shouted at me backing away from my hits, smacking at me with the side of the Sansetsukon.  
  
    “ _Gather_!” I shouted pulling out my sword, the dull black blade slowly transforming as I gripped the hilt tight. “ _Gather_ suns of the gods!”   
  
    The blade became a bright shining scythe the thick blade was made of crystal, the staff was the dull black and the hilt was covered with a thick red ribbon. Not many people have actually seen my sword in it's Shikai form and hardly anyone has actually witness what it could do. It was a dual use sword it was not Kido based which bothered me but my blade and I didn't always get along anyways. Karasu is a rather stubborn, sarcastic, know-it-all raven.   
  
    “Finally!” Ikkaku said with a wicked grin on his face.   
  
    I could rely on the sun or the moon to use my blade all depending on the time of day would be it's ability which I wish was more reliable as if it's cloudy everything isn't as strong as I need it to be. And right now the sun was setting so there was little sun to use and the moon wasn't visible to us. So whatever sun that I had was it. In the sun Karasu is blinding with the crystal shining off the sun causes distractions making it hard for the target to see you. During the night. . .well I haven't dare try to use it at night there was something scary about the night version of Karasu. I only practiced the Shikai at night by myself, there was something just eerie about it a strange feeling embraced me using it. Using it in the little light there was now I needed to be quick before the night did show and I couldn't use the current version of her.   
  
    Taking wide blows at Ikkaku he was laughing madly as he went to take blows at me but I kept blocking them with the wide section of the scythe. I was starting to get tired, my heart was starting to hurt bad – the pain of the wound was starting to cause me to loose attention to the fight. Grasping at my chest pressing hard on the wound trying to regain my thought, a blow coming from Ikkaku just barely made it's way to me knocking me back a few feet as I blocked it.   
  
    Karasu started to shake in my hand as the sun started to disappear the crystal was slowly turning to a deep ruby red. No, I got to stop this, I felt the cold sensation of the change of Karasu. Some artificial lights came on but Karasu didn't respond to light like that it had to be either the sun or the moon. Slowly the thick blade of the scythe became thin and a good foot longer, the staff became sharp with spikes the ribbon wrapped around my hand. Ikkaku stared at me wide eyed then recovered with a laugh and started at me with a renewed strengthen. Ikkaku had a huge amount of Spiritual Pressure and even more endurance that was whittling away at my low endurance.   
  
    I have sheathe my sword again and end this, last time I tried to do this I passed out. I can't afford to pass out. With a sudden out of nowhere burst of Spiritual Pressure – from – me, the ground quaked under me knocked Ikkaku back a few steps as he wasn't expecting that from me. Using that burst of Spiritual Pressure I sheathed my sword making things calm again. Ikkaku took that second to go after me, Hozukimaru held up high.  
  
    “Got you.” He said looking down at me.  
  
    “Hado 54 – **Hai** \--.” I shouted raising my hand, the area around us started to buzz loudly.   
  
    “STOP!” I heard a voice shout out, my vision was blurred as someone stood in front of us blocking the start of the Kido from forming.   
  
    “That is a for major damage Kido.” I heard a voice growl from above me, a dog like growl.  
  
    Then he turned around to Ikkaku who was on the ground now, “That was a strike to kill.”   
  
    “I wasn't using the chant it would only have minimal effect.” I said panting.   
  
    “This is a draw.” He said decisively.   
  
    “No!” Ikkaku and I shouted at the same time.   
  
    “Lieutenant Komamura is right this has gone too far.” Captain Aizen said, when did he show up?  
  
    I looked up a bit up nine feet was the top of Lieutenant Komamura, a immense wolf, I have met him one time he was super polite. This was not a polite look there was a upset look on his face.   
  
    “I would have thought better of Captain Kyoraku's sister.” He said picking me up to my feet.   
  
    More experienced members of the 4th Squad came running over to us, pulling us away for healing. I struggled a little as the cold grip of Night Karasu pulled at me towards Ikkaku, feeling disgruntled that the battle was called to a draw. We both glared at each other not pleased with the call. Being placed down on a cot I was looked over head to toe various hands pressing on me either placing salve or using kidos to heal up wounds.   
  
    “Hey are you okay?” Kuso asked looking down at me standing out of the way of the healers.   
  
    “I'm fine. . .Can I just go to sleep? I am really tired right now.”   
  
    “Yeah, go to sleep I'll carry you to you room, once he's left.”   
  
    “Thanks.” I said, closing my eyes and falling to sleep.   
  
    I woke up the next day feeling a lot more relaxed and healthier all the wounds were healed up and all back to normal. Running my hands through my long hair I started to get up, everyone was out and about already. I had only slept a half hour late but that was a bit understandable, I was wearing one of the outfits I got from the World of the Living for sleeping. Just a plain tank top and a pair of shorts, it was extremely comfortable to sleep in. There was never any complaints about it so I felt fine wandering around in the barracks when I was getting up and ready for the day.   
  
    “Get dressed, Kyoraku you are in a bit of trouble.” 3rd Seat Officer Hisao said as Kuso came running behind him.   
  
    “It's unfair that they are doing this.” Kuso said irately.   
  
    “Only if they don't punish him as well.”  
  
    “Punish?” I asked picking up my uniform, quickly dressing.  
  
    Combing my hip length hair I pulled it up into a bun and walked over to Kuso and 3rd Seat Officer Hisao.   
  
    “You really shouldn't be walking around the barracks like that.” Kuso said the tone of his voice just screaming I'm blushing like mad right now.   
  
    “Nobody ever says anything.” I said with a shrug.  
  
    “It's not the time to talk about this, let's head to the main hall.” 3rd Seat Officer Hisao said grabbing onto my arm pulling me out of the room.  
  
    A little while later we were in the main hall of the 3rd Squad, which is where a lot of major meetings took place. It was apart of my brother's Squad so I had been here a few times but not for a actual meeting. There was a lot of people here, Lieutenants, Captains and a few seated officers. There was no Head-Captain so it wasn't too serious if he wasn't around but his Lieutenant was there. I cocked a curious eyebrow at Kuso unsure of all what was going on until I spotted Ikkaku. Chojiro Sasakibe – was standing at the head of the hall way looking rather stern, his pupil-less staring at me intensely.   
  
    “Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe, I am Tomiko Kyoraku of the Kido Core.” I said bowing to him.   
  
    I spent the next hour standing next to Ikkaku getting reprimanded for our behavior in the mock battle. Captain Shiba also got into trouble for it. Apparently it wasn't completely sanctioned to happen as it wasn't fair for one person to go against ten people in one day and in such a manner. I didn't see where that was wrong as that happened a lot in our training sessions, maybe it was not something that happened outside the Kido Core grounds. Ikkaku got into trouble with the move he was about to make and I got into trouble for the Kido I was about to use. The Kido would be a devastating one if I had used the full chant and poured a full amount of Spiritual Pressure into it but I am rather good at controlling my Spiritual Pressure as all Kido Core members are and I have always kept mine under wraps as that was something I was taught by my father. It was a hour until our punishment was doled out. I was not pleased with it and neither was Ikkaku and Kuso. Glaring angrily at Ikkaku who returned the look suddenly walked away.   
  
    “Hey there – that is a dangerous punishment.” Shuhei said as he walked over to me.   
  
    “Yup. But there is now way to refute in it and no point. So I guess I got to suck it up.”   
  
    “I'm coming with you.” Kuso said walking over to us.  
  
    “No Kuso – Captain Shiba will be with us.”   
  
    “Yes listen to her - 8th Seat Hirotoma. They are fine with me.” Captain Shiba said placing a hand on my shoulder.   
  
    “Yes Captain Shiba.” He said as he grabbed my arm, making Captain Shiba's hand fall off my shoulder.   
  
    Later that afternoon I ran into Renji, literally as we walked around a corner. I had been redoing my hair putting it up into a braid. As I bumped into him smacking into his chest I dropped my jeweled hair clips.   
  
    “Oh my clips, they broke!” I said as they tumbled to the ground under Renji's feet.   
  
    “Eh – I'm sorry Tomiko.” Renji said getting down and picking up the broken pieces.   
  
    “I wasn't paying much attention actually, my mind is wandering. I got into trouble from that event yesterday.”   
  
    “Yeah I heard from Ikkaku. District 40 is really far out and dangerous – how many days?”   
  
    “Three days traveling and a week there taking down Hollows. Honestly it could be worse, I guess.”   
  
    “True there are 60 ones after that and they are a lot more dangerous. Though with Ikkaku and Captain Shiba you should be okay. Ikkaku is not mad at you, he is actually impressed just don't tell him that I said that.”   
  
    “Really? I'm not mad at him either – it was kind of fun.” I admitted taking the broken pieces of hair clips.   
  
    “Hey Kyoraku – lets get moving!” I heard Ikkaku shout out as he saw Renji and I standing to the side of the walk way.   
  
    “I could buy you a new set.” Renji offered in a quiet tone that I hardly heard as Ikkaku grabbed my arm roughly pulling me to main walk way.   
  
    I cocked my head to the side looking at Renji as I didn't hear his last comment as Ikkaku was talking loudly in my ear. I felt a yank on my braid a sharp sensation as some strands was ripped out, my long blonde hair came billowing out covering most of my face. Pushing Ikkaku out of the way some I started to braid my hair again and fold it into a bun getting it out of my face a few strands refusing to join the others fell around my face.  
  
    “Don't do that again.” Ikkaku said in a stifled voice, there was a faint redness on the tip of his ears.   
  
    “Hmm?” I asked as I followed behind him.   
  
    “You heard me. - Let's get going Captain Shiba says we should go now and get this out of the way. I have way more important things than this foolish punishment that you got me into.”   
  
    “That I got you into? If there is anyone to blame is Captain Shiba! We both made a stupid move that was out of bounds for the event.” I shouted angrily.   
  
    “Hey no need to fight and further your punishment.” Kuso said as he was standing by Captain Shiba at the gates.   
  
    “You are right Kuso. I am _not_ apologizing though.”  
  
    “Neither am I.” Ikkaku said giving me a devious grin.   
  
    “Kuso are you trying to sneak and come with us? Because if you are heading us on is kind of foolish.” I said walking up to him taking a bag out of his hand.   
  
    “No I am not. I just came here to say bye and hand over some stuff that you will need. There are some seals if you come across any weak spots might as well do some of that while you are out there. It will also give you some practice on doing it on your own.”   
  
    “I will do as much as I can in between this punishment.” I said looking into the box that carried twenty seals they were duel reinforced seals so I wouldn't need as many as we would normally would.  
  
    “Now, no causing trouble.” Kuso said with a laugh as he roughly patted me on the back leaving us behind, he wasn't good on goodbyes.   
  
    “Can't make any promises.” I said waving at him as he left.   
  
    It took us a half day longer to get to District 40 as Captain Shiba and I are Shunpo Experts and Ikkaku is just a practitioner so we had to slow down so he could keep up with us. Though I stayed in the lead as I had easy access through the gates with being a Kido Core guard my credentials didn't require any reconfirmations like Captain Shiba's would. Whenever I needed to stop and wait for them to catch up I could tell that Ikkaku was hiding that he was frustrated on being the slowest in the group.   
  
    The sun was setting by the time we arrived in the 40th District there was no inns or anything to stay at from 30 and on so we just slept where we could. Even having a Captain with us wasn't getting us any special treatment, sometimes it was a negative reaction. A lot of people disliked that there wasn't much for guards out here and that it was the Soul Society's fault.   
  
    I was starving, I didn't want to eat all the food in my pack since the week part of the punishment that would cause a lot of effort would require the food. This was special Kido laced food, it would give you a lot more energy than just normal food would restoring your power quicker. Breaking up the bar a little I took a fourth of it and munched on it slowly looking around as Ikkaku and Captain Shiba were talking about something.   
  
    “Where did you get that food, pretty lady?” A voice asked coming out of the shadows.   
  
    “Not really any of your business.” I said turning heel and walking towards the others.   
  
    “I am not liking this answer. Hand it over and we won't hurt you.”   
  
    “Hey she's a Soul Reaper. . .” I heard a second voice say coming out of the darkness.   
  
    There was five lanky men coming towards me looking very fierce swords resting over their shoulders. One of them was wearing a Seated Officer's uniform it was very tattered and faded in spots, had be been a member of the Soul Society at one point? I know that there are ones that get set on missions out here in the further districts and just loose hope in the whole cause of the Soul Reapers and turn their ways into their own form of justice. Which can be against other Soul Reapers, Souls and Hollows. There was even those who did not pass to get into a Squad just leave to go out this way and decide they can do it on their own. That did not suit me.   
  
    “Hey there are more Soul Reapers.” One said pointing at Ikkaku and Captain Shiba.   
  
    “Give us the food now and we won't hurt you.” The tallest and the fiercest of the group said looking down at me, he had to be at least as tall as Captain Zaraki.   
  
    “I don't have any to spare.”   
  
    “You are fat enough to go a few weeks without food.”   
  
    “FAT?!” I screamed a huge burst of Spiritual Pressure rising around me in a aggressive stance.   
  
    One pulled his sword out to swipe at me and the other reached for the bag. In a swift move I was pushed out of the way and a blade smacked against the swinging blade, knocking the attacker away. Looking up I saw Captain Shiba in front of me his broad back in my view as he in one swift move scared off the attackers without drawing blood.   
  
    “Thanks Captain Shiba.” I said bowing deeply.  
  
    “Oh no thanks needed, Kyoraku. Let me carry that food – when did you get this stuff?” He asked looking into the bag taking a bar out, that was covered in fruit and oats.   
  
    “Don't eat it all!” I said loudly as he ate the whole bar down in one bite.   
  
    “Why?” He said with a mouthful, handing one to Ikkaku.   
  
    “One bar is enough to restore almost all of lost reiatsu and completely recover any fatigue. It's kind of a waste to eat the whole thing unless you are low. . .That's why I only took a small bite of this one.” I said holding up the one that I had eaten out of.   
  
    “Well I feel absolutely fantastic right now. I could take down a herd of Hollows.” He said bouncing up and down.   
  
    “Uh. . .” I said smacking my hand on my forehead.   
  
    “I don't need something like that. I am completely fine I am not even hungry.” Ikkaku said tossing the bar behind him as he walked off.  
  
    I was barely able to catch it before it hit the ground and placed it back into the bag.   
  
    “Let's start now!” Captain Shiba said, looking like he could run all the way to the end of the Districts and back.   
  
    “You will start to feel really sick in about a hour or so if you don't burn that energy – so I guess.” I said shrugging my shoulders.   
  
    So we scoured the outer part of the district looking for Hollows and anything else that might cause trouble. I had casted a Light Kido for Captain Shiba and I, Ikkaku refused it and was just going to go on by his senses.


	9. Chapter 9

We spent the next several days like this during the day I worked on Reinstating Seals while Captain Shiba and Ikkaku went around taking down local disturbances. There wasn't much for shade and the sun was blazing on me as I was working on a Seal, it was a bit harder doing it on your own. You needed to create your own personal barrier on top of Reinstating. There was no one around, the whole place was empty as far as I could see it was quite lonely out this way. Normally there was people tending to the lands using the space between the walls for farming. Here the land was too barren to take care of, a group of use from the Kido Core could come down and place Kidos to take care of that. It would need the occasional up keep from us but it could be done.   
  
    “Wow it's got to be like a hundred out, there is no trees at all.” I said waving a small fan at my face giving me some cool air.   
  
    “Hmm, well since there is no one here. . .” I muttered pulling off my cloak and the top half of my uniform revealing the tank top, a bright pink one with floral pattern matching my brother's.   
  
    With the cloak off and the upper part of my uniform it just revealed slim fitting pants a normal part of the unseated officers. All of our uniforms of a unseated officer was meant for ease of movement. Become a Seated Officer I would have to move to the uniform that Kuso wears and they don't look to comfortable, but I would be rather proficient in Kido that I wouldn't need to make much move anyway. Feeling a lot better with a lot less clothes on I finished the Seals in this section.   
  
    Sitting down on a slightly grassy patch, I relaxed for a few minutes I would leave in a little bit. Using a Wind Search Kido I kept aware of my surroundings as I closed my eyes for a few minutes. The slight wind around me felt relaxing my right hand pressed on the hilt of my sword, I sat and thought.   
  
    _'What are you here for Child?'_ A voice asked, a slight drawl to it.   
  
    ' _Karasu why are their two sides of you?'_ I asked opening my eyes.  
  
    I was no longer in the District but in my connected world with my blade, Karasu. Before me perched on a broken down tree, leaves falling on the ground the branch looking like it would crack under the weight of the raven. Karasu a large raven with jet black feathers with milky white eyes, looked my way ruffling her feathers some. She is a very stubborn, sarcastic, intelligent Spirit. We didn't always see eye to eye but things generally worked in the end, because I would bend to her demands.   
  
    _'Two sides? I am me and you are you, that is why. I will give you want you want when you decide to accept what lies underneath your fear. Until then I will remain like this waiting for you to pull the rug from under my feet.'  
  
    'Why at night do you bring out such a frightening side? I feel like I am turning to something, vile. The urge to hurt. . .'   
  
    'Is strong? Your body shakes at the thought of seeing blood fly? But your heart desires to see it spilling from your enemy? Have you ever thought that was your actual personality?'   
  
    'No I'm not like that.'   
  
    'Under that nice calm exterior.'_ Karasu cawed at me, gripping at the branch tightly.  
  
    _'Why can't you be a Kido based Shikai. . .'  
  
    'Because then you would get what you want, Child. Sometimes you got to fight for what you want.'  
  
    'I work hard for what I want and I get it!' _ I shouted at her, the ground around us started to quake a little.   
  
    _'Hmm. You are loosing the ability to control your Spiritual Pressure aren't you? Are you going to do another Controlled Release? You and your strong desire to hide all the power that I gave you. We made that deal don't you remember?'  
  
    'Yes I do. But I cannot use them.'  
  
    'Because you have not reached Bankai – earn it and they will work.'  
  
    'Yes.'  
  
    'Now go Child, I bore of talking to you.' _ Karasu said fluttering her wings and leaving me alone.   
  
    Shaking my head I was back into the 40th District, the sun was further down the path to nighttime, probably two hours had passed. Pulling out a small comb I undid my hair and started to comb it, it was relaxing to comb it. Relieving the long straw blonde hair of any knots, I stood up looking around me.   
  
    “I guess I should head back.”   
  
    A few minutes of walking I saw two figures in the distance, Captain Shiba and Ikkaku walking my way. They made their way over staring at me – oh yeah I was not dressed all the way and my hair was down. My hair was hardly ever down as it would get in the way when I was casting Kidos so it generally was in a bun or a pony-tail. I also was always dressed properly in my uniform once I was out of the barracks. So standing there half dressed and hair down was something they definitely was not use to seeing specially Ikkaku.   
  
    “Oh.” I said as I quickly put my clothes back on properly giving them a smile as I did.  
  
    Ikkaku came up to me as I was putting up my hair, Captain Shiba had turned around as I was redressing.   
  
    “Didn't I tell you _not_ to do that?” He said grabbing at my hair some.  
  
    “I don't get it Ikkaku. I was doing my hair and left it down, is that a problem?”   
  
    “He's just saying you look so pretty with it down, that he doesn't want others to get any dirty thoughts about it.” Captain Shiba said pulling Ikkaku away from me.   
  
    “How can anything make me look pretty? I got miles away before I could even look as nice as Rangiku or Captain Unohana.” I said a angry flush rising to my cheeks.   
  
    “You have zero self confidence in the look department, Kyoraku. Put the confidence you have in Kido in your looks and you could slay any man with a bat of the eyes.” Captain Shiba said with a broad smile leading us back to the spot we had set up for a camp.  
  
    “As you say, Captain Shiba.” I said looking away from them and walking in front of them wanting to avoid them.   
  
    Even if I had enough confidence in my looks as I do in Kido does not change the facts of how I look. I didn't have the upbeat, ample figure of Rangiku, the calming serene effect of Captain Unohana or the feisty charms of Yuroichi Shinion. Shaking my head I went to sit on the small bed I had made up for myself and abruptly went to sleep, I was done for the day. I was tired from all I have done.   
  
    “You like her don't you Madarame.” Captain Shiba said looking at Kyoraku.  
  
    “ _No_ , she is just stupid when it comes to gathering too much attention to herself from assholes who would take advantage of her. She may be smart in the terms of Kido but she's dumb when it comes to wandering the streets.”  
  
    “She grew up living in a Noble house she never really spent any time outside the walls so of course she doesn't understand. She'll grow out of it here soon, she's getting more experience in the outside world.”  
  
    “Coming from a Noble.” Ikkaku said with a sarcastic tone.   
  
    “Who to know better? Plus my family is not apart of the Elder Nobles like her family is. My family is a lot more hands on type always out and about doing things where are most of her family stays behind the walls. She and her brother are one of the few that actually want to be outside.” Captain Shiba explained looking at the sleeping form.   
  
    “The other day with the fight, there was something different about her. There was actual fight in her, nothing that I've seen from her before and I've been training her for years on swordsmanship.”   
  
    “I noticed that too, it was a lot different from her previous fights.”   
  
    “I want to fight her like that again.” Ikkaku said firmly.   
  
    “Of course.”   
  
    I woke up in the middle of the night, everyone was asleep Captain Shiba snoring and Ikkaku wrapped up tightly in a blanket. Ikkaku looked cold, I placed my blanket on top of him as I left the area heading back to where I had been earlier in the day. The moon was shining brightly giving me plenty of light to see by the dry dirt crunching under my feet. It was very peaceful out it was not like this was a dangerous district perhaps it was in the middle of a cold night and the sight of Soul Reapers made everyone wary of going out. We had made a huge dent into a local herd of Hollows and tomorrow was our last day here and we would be heading home. I know I would be hiding in the bathhouse for several hours until I felt pruny and clean.   
  
    Pulling out my blade I stared at it, in its sealed form it was very basic looking the blade was a dull black color and the hilt was simple with a slight floral design on the red ribbon wrapped around it. Beyond it that was its extent in looks, once it was released it looked a lot different. During the day it was a wide bladed scythe made of crystal with the blade distracting its attacker, it was great for blocking and making wide attacks taking down several attackers at once. I didn't quite care for the devastating and lack of precision blows it could do, it wasn't able to be finely controlled like Kidos could be. During the nighttime Karasu became a thinner blade adding an extra foot to the blade and the staff became covered in thorns and the ribbon wrapped itself around my arm.   
  
    Using Night-Karasu I have only attempted a few times because of the fear it brought to me. It just felt too strong, something out of my reach to handle and the anger that it brought out in me was just too terrifying to handle. I needed to learn how to use my Bankai before anyone else in my group otherwise my achievements will fail and I couldn't have that. My brother always said I shouldn't press myself so hard in those type of things that I should just let it naturally come to me.   
  
    “ _Gather_ , sins of the night.” I said releasing the power of my sword.   
  
    The ribbon wrapped around my hand tightly as Karasu transformed into the Night-Karasu version. Raising the scythe high above my head I swiped the blade to my side, it made a hissing sound as it went through the air. The cold grip of the ribbon brought a anger through me, it brought the fear of the nightmare to my mind and petty things to make me angry. Looking at the blade the slim reflection of myself was giving a sour look, I despised this thing. Using some Kidos I placed up fake targets to practice with I needed to learn how to control this.   
  
    The Night-Karasu used up a lot more energy than the daytime version, I had to release more Spiritual Pressure than I wanted to do I like to keep as much of it under wraps as possible. Pushing myself harder and harder I went after all the targets I had placed over ten times, sweat was dripping down my face and anger exuding out of me in angry words.  
  
    “I will stop these nightmares, I will find out that cat and destroy it with all my might. I will use this blade stinging down it's body.”  
  
    “How can anyone find me pretty? That is like finding a bug pretty! I cannot even use this sword properly in any form. I'm good at one thing and it won't always save me, I've learned that. I am useless. I'm ugly. Why did he take me in? What is the point of letting me survive I should have died right there things would be for the best. No one would have to deal with this blade or it's wielder.”  
  
    “That is a pretty blade.” I heard a voice call out from behind me.   
  
    Turning around abruptly I saw the group of men from before their numbers had doubled, had they saw me come out here?  
  
    “We thought we should pay you another visit you don't have your friends with you now. So give us that sword and we might not rape you.”   
  
    A flare of Spiritual Pressure came from the ex-Soul Reaper, it wasn't much but it was probably a 9th Seat level. The grip of the ribbon tightened as I rested the blade over my shoulder looking at him my dark green eyes locked onto them.   
  
    “She has such low Spiritual Pressure how could she wield something like that?” The ex-Soul Reaper pointed out.   
  
    “She does – I can just barely sense it.”   
  
    “You want to feel my Spiritual Pressure?” I asked in a cold voice, my heart started to race as the anger was starting to rise again.   
  
    “Hah.” One said in a taunting laugh.  
  
    “ _Harvest_.” I said in a deep tone, I swung the scythe there way and a huge burst of Spiritual Pressure rose up around me shaking the ground under us.   
  
    The thin blade of the scythe became serrated and as it swiped at the chest of the men, the blood soaked into the blade giving it a slight red glow. It surged through me spiking a pain through my chest. They all rushed me – fifteen men after me, a fire rose up in me it shined brightly in my eyes They surrounded me, a huge burst of Spiritual Pressure left indents on the ground knocking some to the ground the air thick causing a few to cough. My Spiritual Pressure was starting to unravel, I had been slowly loosing control of it in the last few days I needed to safely release it I was going to wait until we got back to the Soul Society. I thought using Night-Karasu would help release some so I knew I could make it back safely but these men were not helping it any.   
  
    I swung the blade around cutting two men down, blood spraying around soaking into the blade. I of course was faster than they were as a Shunpo Expert as some didn't even know how to do it. Laughing crazily as was taking them down, until I came up to the ex-Soul Reaper who was looking at me wide eyed and scared sword shaking in his hands.   
  
    “Show me your Shikai ex-Soul Reaper!” I shouted as I slowly walked up to him, so far he's only narrowly escaped my attacks, he was all cut up and panting badly.   
  
    “I am **not** a Soul Reaper – I just stole a dead one's uniform and sword! I only let them believe it so I could feel important!” He shouted afraid of me, he was telling the truth I could see it in his scared looking eyes.   
  
    “How dare you pose as a Soul Reaper! That is just low, you are a disgrace to everything. You defile a Reaper's Sword with your hands, I should cut them off first and let you drain out that way. Then I will fell you with that sword.”   
  
    “STOP, TOMIKO!” I heard a familiar voice from behind me.   
  
    Turning around slowly I saw Captain Shiba and Ikkaku running towards me. Ikkaku went to face me, sword out a stern look on his face that slowly changed to a smile. I saw Captain Shiba move to the man rendering him unconscious.  
  
    “He deserves to die! He impersonated a Soul Reaper, he stole the uniform and the sword. He defiled our way!” I screamed at Captain Shiba, my body shaking with anger.   
  
    “Stop this Kyoraku.” Captain Shiba said approaching me.   
  
    “NO!” I said flash stepping over to the fallen unconscious body taking the sword out of his hand.   
  
    Ikkaku was upon me in a second smacking his sword against the blade of the scythe pushing me back a few steps from the body. He went to hit at me again, I let out a massive burst of Spiritual Pressure out that the blade didn't even make it more than three inches from me before it was stopped. Then Ikkaku laughed as he started after me, our blades clashing he wasn't landing any blows on me just pushing me back some. Captain Shiba tried to get in between us to stop our fighting but it kept rising higher and higher my pressure was causing small cracks in the ground and sending large chunks of rock flying.   
  
    Finally I got a blow that sent Ikkaku to the ground in a heap, I got on top over him, at the very end of the staff that extends over the blade was a sharp spike, I rested that at Ikkaku's throat. Looking down at him I pressed down some, a few drops of blood went down.   
  
    “ **DO** it if you got the guts for it. This is the only way I would allow death.” He said staring up at me, a sadistic smile forming over his face daring me.   
  
    “ **Oni Dekopin**.” I heard Captain Shiba said beside me.   
  
    Turning to face him, a form of Hado hit me square in the chest with a immense amount of pain it hit me. I went flying clear to the end of the District smashing into the wall I landed on the ground in a toppling heap several yards to the gates of the city itself. My sword flew back some but the ribbon that was wrapped around my hand returned it back to me. Slowly I got to my feet a huge bruise on my chest as I used the scythe to raise me to my feet. In a push I made my way back to them in a rage screaming bloody murder I went after Captain Shiba. He was blocking my moves easily – was I wearing out? Or was he that more skilled than I am?   
  
    “NO!” I shouted angrily as Ikkaku went to grab at my scythe to pull it away from me, I knocked it to the side the thorns sticking into his arm.   
  
    “Cut her!” A voice shouted from the distance.   
  
    “DON'T touch me!” I shouted swiping at them a burst of Spiritual Pressure sending both Ikkaku and Captain Shiba away from me.   
  
    “Keep her occupied.” Captain Shiba ordered Ikkaku.   
  
    “Yes Captain.” He said racing to me.   
  
    All the sudden there was a burst of pain as blood went flying from my right arm.   
  
    “Bakudou 73 **Tozasho**!”   
  
    I fell to my knees as a barrier wrapped around me in a orb that exhorted a lot of pressure upon me. In a large burst of energy that shook the ground, knocking almost everyone over. Screaming all the Spiritual Pressure released from me pressing against the wall of the barrier as it tried to escape. My sword went back to its sealed form deep imprints on my hand where the ribbon was gripping tight. The pain was immense as it tore through me pressing on the walls violently zapping around me as the bright green reiatsu was escaping my body. The walls of the barrier finally broke, a sky high spike of Spiritual Pressure went forth reaching up to the clouds.   
  
    “ **Hakufuku**.” I heard as a hand pressed on my forehead.   
  
    I fell to my side in a unconscious heap.   
  
    “What happened here?” Shunsui asked looking at Captain Shiba and Ikkaku.  
  
    “Not exactly sure about that one Captain Kyoraku.” Captain Shiba said scratching the side of his head.   
  
    “We felt a spike of her Spiritual Pressure a completely immense one, knowing it had to be something we went to go after her to see what was going on.” Ikkaku said looking over at the now docile Tomiko.   
  
    “She killed all except one of these Souls. I rendered this one unconscious before she could go further. Then she went after Ikkaku and myself and we were trying to manage her. There was such a vast difference in her.”   
  
    “No one speaks a word of this. That is a order, the Head Captain knows about this issue of hers. I hear even a rumor of this I will make you all regret this. I am going to take her back to the Kido Core barracks.” Captain Kyoraku said in a very demanding tone that was not fitting to his normal personality.  
  
    “Yes Captain Kyoraku.”   
  
    I haven't a clue how long I've been out when I finally opened my eyes. Looking around I was in a separate room in the barracks, so I was in a Seated Officer's room. My head was hurting, what happened? Wasn't I in the 40th District? Trying to sit up some I started to cough, placing a hand on my chest I felt light headed. Running my hand through my hair I felt, tired a fresh wave of fatigue hit me. I saw my sword resting on a stand next to me, I stared angrily at the blade it brought a sense of anger in me. Spotting a letter opener on the desk I slowly made my way over to it, taking it with me to the bed along with my sword I stared at it.   
  
    “I hate you Karasu.” I said angrily.  
  
    I started to cut at the ribbon with the letter opener the sharp blade scraping at the ribbon slowly tattering it up. It started to unravel a little I started to slice at it faster as I saw it become ripped up. Finally pulling the ribbon away I looked at the hilt there was scrapes and etchings on it, I didn't understand the etchings they were nothing I heard of before. The etchings glowed brightly and then the ribbon regrew around them. Frustrated I did it several times over but the ribbon kept reappearing. Angry I threw the sword against the wall it clattering to the ground as the letter opener stuck into the wall.   
  
    “I see you are awake.” Kuso said walking into the room noticing the sword on the floor and the letter opener.   
  
    “I hate it! I never want to see it again.” I said pointing at the sword he was picking up.   
  
    “The sword is just as much of you as you are it. Without this you would be lacking yourself.”   
  
    “Then I don't want to be myself then. I cannot handle the Night-Karasu it's too much. I can't handle this Spiritual Pressure what type of Kido Core member can't control all their Spiritual Pressure?” I said angrily.   
  
    “Hey calm down okay? Your sword is a very special talented sword of course it will take longer for you to control but I know you can do it. I will help you with your Spiritual Pressure you know I'm here always.” Kuso said running his fingers through my hair.   
  
    “Yes Kuso.” I said leaning into him letting out a sigh. “I just can't understand it, it's like she has two personalities. The fear is just so strong.”  
  
    “Just relax won't you? 3rd Seat Officer Hisao said you could take two days off.”  
  
    “I can't do that. . .”   
  
    “No you will, I'm taking you to the World of the Living and we are going to relax.” He said firmly, holding up two passes.   
  
    “But. . .” I stammered.   
  
    “No buts about it. Our leave starts first thing in the morning, so get some rest. I will bring by some food later.”  
  
    “Okay, we are getting cookies there.” I said looking up at him.  
  
    “Fine with me. – Oh yeah Renji stopped by he gave me this for you. What have you two done that you two are nice to each other?”   
  
    “Nothing. . .” I said slowly as I took the small box.   
  
    “Oh well, I'll bring by steamed dumplings and seaweed salad.”  
  
    “Thanks.”   
  
    As he left I opened the small box looking inside, I noticed that there was jeweled hair clips they almost matched the ones that had broken. The only difference was the color these were red versus the other ones of green. I smiled brightly, I felt pleasant inside all anger dissipated. Looking them over they were by the same company from the World of the Living, Shunsui had gotten the original ones for me on one of his visits there. I had begged him to take him to the World of the Living but of course he wasn't allowed so he brought a gift back. I wore them everyday keeping the stray strands of hair where they belong and shining in the light. I needed to thank Renji the next time I saw him I should get him a present from the World of the Living. What could I get him? Placing the box beside my sword I turned over and went back to sleep feeling a lot better.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey hurry up or I'll leave you behind!” Kuso said shouting at me as signing off on a report.   
  
    “Coming!” I said running up to him grabbing a hold of his arm.   
  
    We arrived into the World of the Living in Gigai form, looking around I noticed it was obviously summer around as the weather is always different in the Soul Society than it is here. I had guessed correctly and dress properly. Wearing a black and white checkered skirt, flats and black tank top with white flower vine print going across the hip to upper chest. My hair up in a ponytail with the new clips on either side shining in the bright light. Turning around to say something to Kuso I noticed he wasn't there.   
  
    “Kuso?” I questioned looking around for him, scouring the whole area.   
  
    “Have fun.” I heard Kuso say and saw a set of gates open as he returned to the Soul Society.   
  
    “Hey!” I shouted as I tried to reach after him but the left shoe went flying and knocked me to my knees.   
  
    “Jerk.” I said getting to my feet brushing dirt off my knees and putting the shoe back on. “Well I guess I will enjoy it all on my own.”  
  
    Walking around I started to enjoy the little town I was in, after talking to a few people I found out I was in Karakura Town just south of the capital. I was taking a break from some shopping at a small cafe eating a pile of cookies and drinking tea. Looking through a local newspaper, it was sort of similar to what the Soul Society has but a lot more interesting things. Perhaps I should bring a copy to show Shuhei? I need to get a gift for him and Rangiku as well. It was getting dark out I would need to find a place to stay for the night, tomorrow I would hunt for stuff for gifts.  
  
    On my way down the main street I heard a voice come from behind me, “Well you have grown up to be a beautiful lady.”   
  
    “Huh?” I asked turning around quickly hand automatically going for my hip but there was no sword, right Gigai.   
  
    There was a man standing there, tan, green and white striped cloak and matching hat there was two long strands of blond hair reaching in front of his face parting on his nose. He looked familiar. . .wait it can't be.  
  
    “Captain Urahara?” I asked in a confused tone.  
  
    “Just Kisuke Urahara now, you can call me Kisuke though, Lady Kyoraku.” He said walking closer to me looking at me with bright gold eyes.   
  
    “It is you!” I said excitedly, my mind just went wild.   
  
    “Yes it is little old me.”  
  
    “I've read all your work everything that was publicly published of course, I can't get a hold of the other stuff Captain Kurotsuchi won't let me touch the private records.” I said bowing to him, all happy.  
  
    “And he should keep those private for many reasons. On a personal leave I see, why don't you come and see my place I have a quaint little candy shop.”   
  
    “Candy? I love candied fruit.” I said as I followed behind him.  
  
    I chatted his ear off about Kidos and all the stuff that I learned about the Research and Development team. Went on about that I was in the Kido Core and was currently working on the seals and that I wanted to move up to Lieutenant that both Captain and Lieutenant spots were open. I could tell Urahara was amused by my talking as he chuckled a few times at my remarks. I told him about my star struck with Tessai Tsukabishi and his residency as Kido Core Commander Kido Grand Chief that I wanted to eventually take that position.   
  
    “Surely he would love to hear all of this personally.”   
  
    “Yeah but no one has seen him in years – well the same is said about you too, Kisuke Urahara.”   
  
    “Just Kisuke is fine. Don't you know we were friends growing up?”   
  
    “Yes you and Lady Yuroichi Shinion as well. She is so beautiful in so many ways, I would love to be as psychically strong as she.”   
  
    “Hey Tessai I brought home an admirer of ours.” Kisuke shouted out as he unlocked the door to the shop.   
  
    “Wait – what? Tessai Tsukabishi. . .” I stuttered as around the corner walked in was the man himself.   
  
    My eyes went wide as I looked up staring at the tall man dark skinned, mustache and corn-row hair and all. I saw him once when I was really young it was right before he was exiled to the World of the Living with Kisuke Urahara. Just standing there stalk still I didn't know what to do, I just met two people I idolized beyond my brother. I bowed deeper than I did when I greeted Kisuke, I was trembling with excitement.  
  
    “The Young Kyoraku – recall hearing about you from your brother, Captain Shunsui.”   
  
    “I'm in the Kido Core I work under 8th Seat Officer Kuso Hirotoma. Our residing officer is 3rd Seat Daichi Hisao.”   
  
    “I remember when Daichi was a 6th Seat Officer, good man. No one has taken Lieutenant or Captain spot?”   
  
    “No not yet, apparently Central 46 and Kido Core Elders cannot make up their minds. I have a Kido in the makings a modified version of your Crying Wind Kido.”   
  
    “Really? How so? Come I'll make us tea.”   
  
    “Oh I will do that!” I said rushing into the kitchen.  
  
    “You are my guest so I'll do that. I know it is against your upbringing but you are my guest.” Tessai said firmly giving me a smile.   
  
    “Okay.” I said feeling a bit embarrassed I always took care of such things.   
  
    “So the Crying Wind Kido?”   
  
    “Oh yes! I added a solidifying component so the wind pushing down because a solid set of rain that moves into hail.”   
  
    “That is very impressive.” Kisuke said taking a sip of the green tea.   
  
    “Thanks. I love adding to existing Kidos and I am waiting for approval for two I just created.”   
  
    “What plans do you have for the future?” Tessai asked sitting next to me.   
  
    “I want to be lieutenant soon after I become sufficient with my Bankai. . .which I am having troubles with.” I admitted.   
  
    “Not all Captains have a Bankai.” Kisuke said.   
  
    “But I want to, I don't think I could manage my pride if I didn't.”   
  
    “Master the Kidos and it will come to you.” Tessai said wisely.  
  
    “I can go all the way up to 60 without incantations – of course they are not as strong but I have good control of my Spiritual Pressure so I can change the degree that way. I've been practicing Kido since I first arrived at the Kyoraku house it's the only thing I'm good at.”   
  
    “I'm sure there is more you can do you seem like a very intelligent woman.” Kisuke said a smile on his face.   
  
    “Well research and Shunpo. On the weekends I teach Shunpo sometimes Akon from Squad 12 allows me to help file stuff. Mainly stuff with Hell Butterflies and the Precipice World.”   
  
    “Akon? He must really like you to risk anger from Mayuri.”   
  
    “3rd Seat Akon is always careful and I block off all my Spiritual Pressure to help. Akon is always really nice. Though I do think Captain Mayuri knows just doesn't say anything, probably for blackmail later on.”   
  
    “How is your brother?” Kisuke asked.   
  
    “He is doing well the squad is running smoothly under Lieutenant Nanao's reign. Shunsui has taken great care of me even when the family kicked me out.”   
  
    “You got kicked out?” Tessai asked wide eyed looking shocked. “Lord Kyoraku wouldn't go back on that promise.”  
  
    “He died not too long ago and my step mother does not approve of me, saying I should be a servant at the very most.” I said dejectedly shoulders slumped.   
  
    “So you went straight to the Kido Core? Your talent and your brother's standing helped you a lot.” Kisuke said with a satisfied look.   
  
    “Yes I went there a lot quicker than my friends. I am glad I have learned a lot.”   
  
    “Where will you be staying?” Kisuke asked.   
  
    “Oh – well I was working on it when I saw you actually. This was a bit of a last second trip.”   
  
    “You will stay here for the night.” Tessai declared.   
  
    “I don't want to impose!” I shouted shocked, feeling embarrassed.  
  
    “How about you make dinner then it will be all good.” Tessai offered.   
  
    “Okay! I can cook really well my maid Nanii taught me and I cook for my friends when we hang out. Do you have stuff for bingsoo? I can make that for desert!” I said excitedly.  
  
    “Yes we do. I'll show you around the kitchen Young Kyoraku.” Tessai said showing me to the kitchen.   
  
    I spent the next two hours making dinner and prepping desert for all of us. So I ended up staying the night at the home of two famous Soul Reapers that have been on my fan list for a long time. I woke up before the others and prepared a breakfast for them.  
  
    “Up awfully early for a day off.” Kisuke said sleepily grabbing at the coffee pot pouring himself a cup.  
  
    “Oh I don't require much sleep – six hours is my max. Here is a nice filling breakfast this is common in my house.”  
  
    “Hm rosemary pork buns. When did you learn how to function World of the Living items?”   
  
    “Oh there are many books and such if anyone is actually interested most are dusty not even translated into the computers. Plus I talk to a lot of Soul Reapers who visited.”   
  
    “You seem to love to read up on stuff, do you want to work the actual field of getting Hollows and such?”   
  
    “I do, but I am not psychically strong – I don't think I would end up well and I can't always rely on Kido when I am out here.”   
  
    “Physical strength is not always the most important thing.” Kisuke said.   
  
    “It helps though that is why I am paired with Kuso who is very strong.”   
  
    “So how about this, become a Lieutenant and return to this shop and I will help you out with getting to the field.”  
  
    “Okay?”   
  
    “Trust me, I am a very knowledgeable man. Also can I ask one big favor from you?”   
  
    “Not to tell anyone that I have seen either of you or the location of this shop?” I asked, finishing the pork bun.  
  
    “Exactly. I assume you understand why I need complete discretion.”  
  
    “Yes, Captain Urahara – I mean Kisuke. I will not even speak of it to my brother.”   
  
    “Though if this happens to drop in his hand I will not frown upon it.” Kisuke said handing me a small phial, the contents look gaseous.  
  
    “I guess I shouldn't ask what it is.”  
  
    “It's not harmful believe me, your brother has helped me out a lot I owe him big time. But remember Tomiko Kyoraku become a Lieutenant and come back on a shore leave to see me here and I will teach you a thing or two.”   
  
    “Okay I will.” I said bowing to him and pocketing the phial. “I must go gift shopping before I return to the Soul Society tonight.”   
  
    “He still have that old set of saki cup?” Kisuke asked curious.  
  
    “Yes, he does. Oh a new set would be perfect one is chipped.” I said bright eyed.   
  
    “Well I have just the thing.” Kisuke said wandering to a spot in the shop.  
  
    “Oh those are really pretty they must be rather expensive – I don't have too much money.” I said looking them over, I needed a present for Shuhei, Renji and Rangiku.   
  
    “Consider this a gift to you to give to him.” Kisuke said with a smirk.   
  
    “Okay, thanks so much Kisuke. Shunsui will really like these.”   
  
    “You are welcome Young Kyoraku. Now off you go I suggest going to the East bound end it is quite full of interesting gift shops.”   
  
    “Thanks! I will see you very soon I promise.” I said smiling placing the saki cups in the bag I was carrying.   
  
    I spent the rest of the day running around the East end having a hard time deciding what to get everyone. There was so many shiny things that were super expensive that I had to cut out of the list. I bought a set of luck charms for everyone it is a traditional Kyoraku gift to be brought back, the shrine I bought them at was very old and mystical. I spent several hours wandering around there taking in the ambiance loving the feel of it. There was a fence with a bunch of locks on it, I stared at them for a while noticing two sets of names on them all was this for friendship or something?   
  
    “Excuse me what are the locks for?” I asked a nearby couple who were writing on a lock.   
  
    “Oh you don't know? You and your boyfriend write your names on the locks and a little message on the back side and lock it on the fence you will be together forever.” The young lady said looking up at her boyfriend.  
  
    “Oh I see, well I don't have a boyfriend so I guess it would be rather pointless for me.” I said looking back at the fence.   
  
    “It doesn't have to be a significant other a lot of families do it as well so they can always be together.”   
  
    “That is sweet. Thanks, maybe one day I could do that.” I said giving them a slight bow.  
  
    I knew there would never be a significant other for me but perhaps Shunsui and I could – so we could always be family? There was some Spiritual Pressure coming from the fence so there was something definitely there. Skipping down the stairs I headed back to the shopping district I only had a few hours before I needed to go back to the Soul Society so I needed to make up my mind on gifts.  
  
    “Wait. . .Shuhei just started playing – oh what is it called, oh yes a guitar. I could get him something to go with that. Rangiku some lipstick she is always trying out new ones. Why is this hitting me all the sudden? The good luck charms must be working.” I said with a smile looking down at the small bag with the charms in it.   
  
    I spent a few minutes browsing over lipsticks and picked out two for Rangiku thinking that a darker and a lighter one would be perfect to have, the light one has a nice sparkle to it. The lady in the shop insisted on putting make-up me despite I wasn't too keen on it, I came out with lipstick and eye shadow on my face. To be honest it was fine looking but it wasn't holding a shadow to what the others would look like wearing the same thing. Stopping at a music shop from the sign said I wandered around trying to figure out what to get Shuhei, this was all foreign to me. A record? Cassettes and Cd and accessories to go with everything I was memorized.   
  
    “Is there something I can help you with ma'am?” A man asked me, he was dressed like the people behind the cash counter, so he had to work here.  
  
    “Actually yes, my best friend started playing the guitar and I just wanted to get him something to go with it. I just don't know much about it and I don't have a lot of money at the moment but I won't be back in town for quite a while.” I said looking around the section looking confused.  
  
    “These picks are a great thing to have, these are made out of a fine wood that last long without breaking and scratching. They bend just perfectly, see?” The man said picking out a rounded triangle piece of wood bending is slightly with it looking like it was damaging.   
  
    “Oh those look like they would be helpful but what do they actually do? I don't want to sound foolish when I give them to him.”  
  
    “Ah yes I see well,” He said moving to a guitar that was laying on it's back the strings facing up.  
  
    “Just like this instead of using your fingers to strum it use the pick and you don't damage your hand so much.”   
  
    “I see. Okay I will get some, then how about this boxed set of them. Ten should be okay?”   
  
    “Most assuredly.”  
  
    Feeling pleased with myself knocking two people off the list I just needed to get something for Renji. What frivolous thing did he like? Food sure but I can make him food so that was silly, plus his food needs are very basic. He felt the stuff I ate was too noble that he wasn't that spoiled to need to eat the items I do. But I have seen him sneak some of it when I am not looking. Looking up at the sky I saw that I had a least two hours left before the gates would open again.   
  
    “Geez the sun is at the perfect height for me to be blinded by. Yes, he's always complaining about the sun in his eyes. Sunglasses I saw some earlier – down this way I think.” I said absentmindedly.  
  
    Finally I came up to the shop that had the glasses, there was so many. Ones for men, kids, women, bad eyesight and even sporty fancy ones. Placing a finger on the clips thinking, these clips were pricey I know that Shunsui has very expensive tastes and placed that trait down to me. They were having a sale buy one get one half off, perhaps I could get myself a pair? I know Kuso would kill me even if I thought of getting him a gift of any sort so I got him a charm. So why not something for me?   
  
    The glasses that were on sale had little lion stickers on them, so I stared at all of them. I found a set for me a gold rimmed one that had heart shaped lenses that were a dark gray perfect for blocking out the sun. I was talking to a sales lady describing Renji and his personality to help pick out a pair for him, she asked for a picture of him but I didn't even have a phone on me or any pictures of any of my friends or family. So it made it a little hard but she managed to help me find a perfect pair that just screamed _'I belong to Renji'_ so I went to cash counter to pay out for them. I felt proud of myself getting all the gifts and have a little to spare, which Nanii would be proud as I always spent all of my money.   
  
    Shunsui made sure I got the money that father had put aside for me before he died but of course it was not unlimited so I knew that one day I would have to do something about getting a job until I was a Lieutenant or Captain who do get paid well. So making sure I didn't spend all that I had when I went out shopping was always a good thing for me.   
  
    Happily walking out of the shop the pair of sunglasses I got for myself perched on the top of my head as the sun wasn't a problem anymore I made my way quickly to where the gates would open. Stopping and getting myself a persimmon I turned around to be quickly grabbed and yanked forward.  
  
    “Hey!” I said trying to pull my hand back, almost toppling over with the weight of the shopping bags, sunglasses falling down my face onto the tip of my nose.   
  
    “Tomiko we need you it's important.” Shuhei said placing me back correctly on my feet staring down at me, locking gray eyes onto my dark green eyes as he pressed the sunglasses up the bridge of my nose. “Cute.”  
  
    “Thanks. . .What's going on?”   
  
    “Come with me hurry – come on.” Shuhei said taking my hand holding it tight leading me up the path.   
  
    The gates opening Shuhei and I started to walk through, he took some of the bags from my hands as we started to run through the Precipice World. Luckily the flats didn't fall off my feet as we ran back to the Soul Society. It was looking clean in here so the Cleaner must have just gone through as it comes by every seven days to clear up any mess from Souls passing through. The walls in a layman’s term 'grease' of the remaining essences of a Soul as it passes through and it can react wildly to high Spiritual Pressure so it was always staggered when Lieutenants and Captains came through so there was no problems. That was one of the first things Akon taught me.   
  
    Upon entering the Soul Society I took the bags back from Shuhei and looked around, nothing looked out of place but Spiritually there was something awry.


	11. Chapter 11

“This way.” Shuhei said as a member of the Kido Core had come up to take my stuff from me, there was always a dozen Kido Core member at the gates.   
  
    Flash stepping beside Shuhei I followed him to the outskirts of the city, at a favorite practice grounds of mine. There was several trees and a bunch of ankle high grass that flowed gracefully in the breeze. I could see my brother there, Captain Unohana, Captain Kurotsuchi , 3rd Seat Officer Hisao and Captain Ukitake. What was going on? I tugged on Shuhei's arm as I stopped my breath stopping in my chest, there was something wrong with Kuso. He was sitting down at the base of the tree, his breathing was ragged and his Spiritual Pressure was going crazy, like he was fighting with it to stay in control.   
  
    “Kuso!” I shouted racing over to him falling to my knees hands pressed on his leg staring up at him wide eyed.   
  
    “Hey Miko. I was wondering when you were going to show up.” He said in a ragged tone.   
  
    “What's going on?” I asked trembling a little, looking at him then at the others.   
  
    “Just sit with me a for a few minutes okay?” He asked slowly patting a spot next to him.   
  
    “Okay.” I said slowly sitting next to him as he held my hand firmly, it was burning up I could feel it through the gloves.   
  
    Kuso slowly pulled off his gloves, making so his bare hand was holding my, a soft sigh escaping.   
  
    “I think we should be going. . .” Captain Ukitake said to Shunsui and the others.   
  
    “I think it would be best if I stay for any assistance.” Captain Unohana said.   
  
    “And I'm not leaving here, I'm not leaving until I can thoroughly bring all the pieces back to my lab.” Captain Kurotsuchi said in a all too pleased tone of voice.   
  
    “Please leave us for a little while.” Kuso asked, sounding weak.   
  
    “Come on you two let's at least follow this request if not for him but for her.” Shunsui said taking a hold of Captain Unohana's hand.   
  
    “Oh you are not getting a one up on me Kyoraku.” Captain Kurotsuchi said.   
  
    “LEAVE US!” I shouted angrily, a sharp bolt of golden Kido striking out of my right hand, singeing the ground some.   
  
    “Ohoh I wish you did join my squad.” Captain Kurotsuchi said as he walked off.   
  
    I started to tear up some unsure of what was going on leaning into Kuso.   
  
    “So tell me how was your day?” He asked slowly.  
  
    “Is this necessary?” I asked worried.   
  
    “Indulge in me okay?” He asked.  
  
    “Well since I was on my own I ran around the town shopping and sight seeing. I stayed the night at this neat little shop that doubled as a inn it was very quaint. I went to several shrines, this one I went to had a fence with a bunch of locks on it.”  
  
    “Oh really?”  
  
    “Yes, families and lovers write on the locks, leave messages and lock them on a huge fence and toss the key in the river. It is said that when the lock is placed that you will be with that person forever and the messages will come true. There is definitely a Spiritual Pressure present there it seemed a natural occurring thing.”  
  
    “That sounds interesting, you should do that with a man one day.”   
  
    “Like I could attract anyone.”  
  
    “Don't say such things, you are beautiful. - What else did you do?”  
  
    “I bought gifts for Shuhei, Rangiku, Shunsui and Renji. I knew you would be upset if I bought you one so I got you this.” I said with a faint smile pulling out one of the luck charms from my pocket.   
  
    “Heh, you know what I say about luck.”   
  
    “You make your own luck. But it doesn't hurt to help to have some extra luck on the side you know?”   
  
    “You are my luck on the side.” Kuso said with a small laugh, squeezing my hand tight.   
  
    “I wish you would tell me what's going on Kuso your Spiritual Pressure is going crazy.”   
  
    “Do you know why I chose you to be my partner?”  
  
    “Well I know it wasn't for my fantastic singing skills.”   
  
    “No. Our blades are alike, take mine out of the sheathe.” He said lifting up his sword slowly as if it weighed a lot.  
  
    I took it slowly out of his hands, I pulled it out of the sheathe I had only seen his sword a few times as he didn't use it much to fight with preferring Kido like myself. The blade was simple a dull black color a hilt with a thick ribbon on it. The ribbon was a bright white as mine was a bright red color beyond that our swords looked exactly the same.   
  
    “This is Shi-no-kuro.”   
  
    “Crow of death. . .a bird like Karasu.”  
  
    “Yes just smaller but just as smart. Kuso is a old name of a Crow God, one of the legends who controlled the wind and air. So I always found it funny that my sword's name is related to my actual name. Kuro is a pale white crow with bright red eyes, he is quite aggressive and too smart for his own good.”   
  
    “What is his Shikai form? I have never seen your sword in Shikai form.”   
  
    “Hand it over.”  
  
    “Here.”  
  
    Kuso took his blade back, in a smooth movement he ran his hand over the top of the blade, “ _Tubo_.”   
  
    The blade became invisible but you could feel a steady current of wind coming from the hilt, if looking right you could see the wind was in the shape of a large feather. Kuso's hand shook a little dropping the blade it returning to its normal state.   
  
    “Well that hurt a little more than I thought it would. The feathers are serrated Shi-no-kuro can cut through many things with ease without dulling the blade and it can extent the reach for several miles its downfall is a greater wind source.”   
  
    “That's a whole lot better than mine. Just create a blinding source of light, not really that epic.”   
  
    “Your Bankai will be epic though, I guarantee you that.” Kuso said squeezing my hand.   
  
    “I hope so. You will help me with it right?”  
  
    “I afraid I can't do that, Miko – it would be best if you have Shuhei or Renji help you with that.”  
  
    “Why not you? I want you to help me.” I said a angry but confused tone of voice.   
  
    “I guess I can tell you now, it won't be much longer anyway. You remember me telling you when we first met that I was different from the rest?”   
  
    “Yes, you said that we were perfect because we were different that everyone else. That is why I love being with you, Kuso you understand how I feel and about my Spiritual Pressure issue.”   
  
    “Remember when you were fighting with me to show you my face?”  
  
    “Yes you told me that I was pretty enough for the both of us.”   
  
    “It is still very true.” Kuso said letting go of my hand – his hands shaking some as he reaching up to pull off the helmet.   
  
    Underneath the Seated Officer helmet was set of red eyes that I loved seeing when I accomplished something way before anyone else. Kuso was white as paper even whiter, his hair was blonder than mine it almost looked unnatural. There was several thick scars over his face a few on his neck they looked like they matched the ones on his hands. Reaching up I placed a hand on the side of his face, he moved back a little hesitating some. The scars were thick and rough but the rest of his skin was soft just as soft as mine is. He reached a hand up resting it to the side of my face, looking me straight in the eyes, they looked sad but there was a bit of peace in them, like it was okay now.   
  
    “It's nice to see you like this.” He said a smile on his face.  
  
    “It is, you have a lovely smile Kuso. The scars are what you never want to show me?”  
  
    “I have been persecuted many times about my – lack of skin color. I originally came from District 43, things are very bare there, not much for useable land or culture. I was different than the rest I was viewed as the reason why Soul Reapers didn't come to guard the District. I was banished from there after many beatings and it kept happening on other Districts until I figured hiding myself would be for the best. I vowed I would become a Soul Reaper and protect the Districts. I wasn't too good at much but Kido just came to me naturally – like it does for you. So I joined the Kido Core and made sure I became apart of the Division for the 8th or the 7th, to Reinstate Seals. It's something I am good at and I knew I could do what I had vowed to do.”   
  
    “Why are you telling me all this now? You are worrying me. . .”   
  
    Kuso pulled me towards him, hugging me tightly, his chin resting on the top of my head as he let out a loud sigh.   
  
    “This is hard you know. I've been lying all these years, sometimes I can't remember what is true or not.”  
  
    “We all lie at some point Kuso, it's just basic instinct.”  
  
    “I am dying. I have been dying for many years now, I have been lying to myself saying it will be just another year then another until I felt like it would never happen. Once I met you I knew I had to push past it all just for your sake, at least until you became a Captain. I failed though.”  
  
    “You are not dying. You can't be, Captain Unohana can fix you she can heal anything.” I said as tears started to flow freely down my face.  
  
    “Please don't cry, I don't want to remember a crying face and I don't want to you to remember seeing me by being mad at you for crying.”  
  
    “Then I guess you are going to be mad, I don't understand. . .” I said trying to wipe away the tears but they kept coming.   
  
    “Being as I am an albino I inherit certain defects that existed in my body before I came here so they are permanent and cannot be fixed by Captain Unohana or Captain Kurotsuchi. My blood is attacking itself like it is eating itself. It was only my Spiritual Pressure keeping all the stuff together for a long time but there is a point where even Spiritual Pressure cannot keep things all packaged together. If I had more Spiritual Pressure perhaps I could stay together longer but, I do not have that much to at my disposal.”  
  
    “Can't I just fuse some of mine with yours? I know it can be done, Akon told me it was possible.”   
  
    “Not safely. And I would never do that to you take Spiritual Pressure from you just so I could live a bit longer. I have lived a long time Miko, I may not be old as your brother but I have been around for quite a while. I want you to be happy, very happy. So promise me you will be. I want you to be a Captain to become a Grand Master, to fall in love.”   
  
    “But Kuso I am happy with you, without you. . .”  
  
    “You will be just as happy. As long as you remember me I will always be with you. Keep all the knowledge and memories I have given you and keep them safe in your heart and I will always be there for you. Even in the dark of the night I will be there.” He said placing a hand over my heart pressing on the scarred chest.   
  
    “I don't want just memories. . .I want to make new ones.”   
  
    “You will make new ones I promise you, you have a lot more friends than I ever did. You are the only one I have actually trusted, Miko. Treasure the friends and family you have, just like you do for me.”   
  
    “I will.”  
  
    “Please don't ever die like this, it is drawn out and painful. The fear of waking up each morning knowing that your body is attacking itself. However it happens I hope it is quick and painless, just a slip into the darkness, holding hands of someone you care for.”   
  
    “I promise I will make my death such as so.”  
  
    “Miko may I ask one more favor from you?” He asked, voice wavering.   
  
    “Yes of course, Kuso.” I said sitting beside him closer looking into his eyes, wanting to memorize his face.   
  
    “Please do the honors.” He said picking up my hand placing it on his chest over his heart.   
  
    “I – ca.”   
  
    “You can't go back on it now. Please keep your beautiful eyes on me as you do it finish it with a smile.”   
  
    “Okay.” I said voice shaking feeling his heart beating slowly underneath my palm.   
  
    “If we met earlier I would have told you. . .”  
  
    “Don't say it please.” I said shaking.   
  
    “That I love you.” He said, a few tears coming down his face.   
  
    “Hado number 63 **Raikouhou** ; scatter beast bones. Spire, crimson crystal, steel wheels. The wind if it moves, the sky if it stops, the tone of the spear striking fills the lone castle.” I said softly, pressing my hand roughly against his chest, staring him in the eyes as I recited the chant slowly.   
  
    The crimson light surrounded us in a flurry of a thousand crystals as the lighting spiked through Kuso, his remaining Spiritual Pressure releasing into the air. It soaked into my skin like tears, leaning forward I kissed Kuso's forehead, feeling his soft skin with the remaining warmth in it still. Crying I laid down resting my head on his lap, like I have done so many times during breaks on Reinstating Seals. He would get mad if I just laid down on the ground that I needed a pillow and I had plopped my head down on his leg and fell asleep there. Some would say our relationship was a little to close for regulation but I never felt it wrong or hindering work. Closing my eyes I fell asleep one more time resting on his lap.   
  
    It was a little colder now though there was something covering me. Looking through puffy eyes I saw a pink kimono over me, Shunsui. The strong scent of saki hit my nose as I looked up.  
  
    “Here have a sip.” He said handing me a cup.  
  
    “Thanks.” I said in a groggy tone of voice.  
  
    “This is for you.” Shunsui said handing me a piece of paper.   
  
    “Oh what is this?”   
  
    “A last will of testament all his requests and such.” Shunsui explained.   
  
    “Okay. . .they will arrest me won't they? I did technically kill. . .” I said as a few tears came down my face.  
  
    “Go and read it.”   
  
    I sat up wrapping myself tightly in the kimono and unfolded the paper.   
  
    _Dear Miko – if you are reading this then you have full-filled my request. I knew this day was coming so I determined how I wanted to finish it – with your help. I care for you so much I could even say it is true love for me. I have made this legal so there is no risk of you going to jail over my small request. I want my life to end at the hands of someone I truly care for. I do not have much to offer in thanks for all that you have given me. So I entrust my blade Shi-no-kuro to you, I know for you it will be just a plain blade but I want to be able to protect you even in death. There is a locket I have it is in my dresser it carriers the essence of my finest Kido I want you to have it – one day it will come in handy. Finally for you is the knowledge is even though I am not here I will take care of you as long as you believe in me.  
  
    Yours now and forever Kuso Hirotoma_  
  
    I heard a clink as Shunsui handing me Kuso's sword, Shi-no-kuro. Picking it up it felt heavy in my hands but it felt like it was emanating comfort. A sword that is not being used by its owner or the owner died it becomes very heavy and unable to us any abilities. There has been a few that can reawaken the sword to use the basic Shikai, skills. But you had to be worthy of the Spirit of Sword. So Shi-no-kuro would have to accept me before I could use him. That is something I am sure I cannot achieve. I pulled the blade close to my chest, holding it tight to myself. A hand rested on my head ruffling up my hair.   
  
    “Kuso was a fantastic man. Before he had officially signed up to be your partner he came to me and vowed to protect you. He told me that he would take care of you as long as he could and would lay his life on the line for you.”   
  
    “Sounds very like him. I am so glad that I did meet him, he taught me a lot of things. I wish it would have been for a lot longer. He told me to be happy and to fall in love.”   
  
    “I agree. I want you to be happy and fall in love as well.” Shunsui said looking down at me as I stared at the sword.   
  
    “I don't know about falling in love but I know I will be happy. I will not wallow in my sorrow he would not like it if I did – just like father.” I said slowly getting to my feet.   
  
    “There is my lovely sister.” Shunsui said as I helped him to his feet.   
  
    “Care to get some taiyaki with me?” I asked taking a hold of his hand.   
  
    “Sure my treat.”   
  
    I was feeling sufficiently full and drunk off taiyaki and saki. My head was swimming as I made it to the Kido Core barracks. I snuck into Kuso's room looking at the stuff all sorts of memories rising up to my heart. In the dresser was the locket it was a very pretty silver wired heart pendant with a rose color orb in it. It was a Core to a Kido – there was some that required a object to activate it they were not common but very strong. I took the pendant and placed it over my head the heart piece resting right over my heart, resting over the scars.   
  
    “I won't forget you.” I said gripping the pendant tight.  
  
    I got down on the bed and wrapped up in the thick blanket. Waking up around five in the morning feeling thirsty I went to get a cup of water. I saw all the stuff I bought from yesterday by my bed. I got dressed in a clean uniform and headed out for the training grounds. Everyone would wake up in about a hour to start for the day. I walked by on of the training halls and it was lit up.  
  
    “Ikkaku and Renji.” I muttered noticing their Spiritual Pressure.  
  
    Walking into the hall they were practicing in fact they had been there for a while working on their hand-to-hand skills. Both were sweating and bruised up as they were going after each other rather rough. I stood leaning up against the wall watching them.   
  
    “Stop being a creeper and watching us like that.” Ikkaku said as he stopped taking Renji down to the ground in a pin.   
  
    “Hey Renji if you had kept your arms closer to your chest you wouldn't have lost.” I said as I walked over to them helping Renji to his feet.   
  
    “Are you okay?” Renji asked looking down at me, it was still rather evident I had been crying.   
  
    “I am okay. One shouldn't dwell on things that cannot be changed. At least that is something he would say.”   
  
    “So naturally you will think about it.” Ikkaku said wiping off sweat from his face with a towel.  
  
    “Not exactly. I will remember the good things and the driving goals of his life. I could not change something that even a member of squad 4 couldn't.”   
  
    “Tch.” Ikkaku said clicking his tongue.   
  
    “I do have a favor to ask of the two of you.” I said looking up to the both of them.   
  
    “Oh the noble wants a favor.” Renji said with a smirk. “You can just buy one.”   
  
    “Shut up.” Ikkaku said, after a laugh.   
  
    “Help me reach Bankai, I need someone to help me practice it. I will help you in any form that I can do. I do not have Kuso to practice with – whoever they assign me to next I know I cannot trust as well as I do him or you guys, Shuhei and Rangiku.” I said in a soft voice, dark green eyes staring at them with a serious look.   
  
    “Sure I could be persuade to do so.” Renji said scratching the back of his head, looking like I shoved him in a spot light.  
  
    “As long as it doesn't interfere in my actual work I have no problem beating the shit out of you.” Ikkaku said with a sadistic smile.   
  
    “Thanks so much.” I said bowing to them.   
  
    “Hey I haven't said yes or no to this. What am I being offered?” Renji said grabbing my hand holding it tight.  
  
    “I'll cook for you, whatever you want – that I can afford to make.” I said offering a bright smile knowing that food always work with him.   
  
    “Hey I want food too!” Ikkaku said loudly, realizing that he could actually get something out it.   
  
    “Fine. Though Renji let me show you what you should have done.” I said dragging Renji and Ikkaku back to the center of the room.   
  
    “Ikkaku come at me with the same finishing move you were making on Renji. Now watch.” I said looking over at Renji.   
  
    “Tch. Good luck on this.” Ikkaku said with a laugh.   
  
    Ikkaku came at me in a quick move just like he had at Renji going to hit me in the chest with a kick and pin me down. Having my arm closer together and towards my chest they were at the perfect range to grab at the incoming leg, yanking roughly at his leg flipped Ikkaku down and pinned him down.   
  
    “See? Keep the arms close and you can stop any leg attack. If they are outstretched you cannot use a lot of strength as they are already extended.”  I said as I helped Ikkaku to his feet.   
  
    “That was just a show and tell thing.” Ikkaku said pushing me to the side some. “Get us something to eat woman.”   
  
    “Use that term again and I'll put sesame oil in all of your food.” I said sticking out my tongue at him.   
  
    “That stuff is so disgusting.” Ikkaku said in a angry tone of voice.   
  
    By the time I made them food everyone else was awake and moving about. Both of them took four servings breakfast, not leaving a grain of it left. I smiled as I cleaned up and kicked them out of the Kido Core barracks. I told them I would see them later on today when it was break time as I had to be in a meeting today. Someone would have to replace Kuso and I would need a new partner.


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey brother!” I said as I saw him walking down the path with Captain Ukitake at his side, they seemed to be chatting lightly.   
  
    “Oh hello Tomiko.” Shunsui said with a smile. “What are you up to, dear?”   
  
    “This is for you I got it from the World of the Living you need a new set.” I said handing him the small box of the saki cups, I placed the phial from Kisuke Urahara in there so it wouldn't be noticeable.  
  
    “Well you do know my desires, Tomiko. I did happen to break the other cup fully last night after you left the cup fell and broke.” Shunsui said looking at the box opening it, realizing there was something in there that was suppose to be secret and left that and took one cup out.   
  
    “Well that is very unique design I like it.” Captain Ukitake said admiring the cup.   
  
    “I got you health charm, Captain Ukitake.” I said handing him the small charm.   
  
    “Oh thank you for the nice gift, Tomiko. How are you feeling by the way?”   
  
    “I am fine. No need to worry about me, he is always with me.” I said with a smile.   
  
    “Captain Shunsui – Captain Ukitake, Head Captain Yamamoto needs to speak with you.” A officer shouted running down the hall looking like he had been running all over the place.   
  
    “Well I guess we need to head off then. Thanks for the gifts.” Shunsui said with a charming smile.  
  
    “Yes, thanks for the gifts.” Captain Ukitake said with a calm smile heading off with Shunsui.   
  
    “Lieutenant Kyoraku.” The officer said bowing to me.  
  
    “Oh I'm not a Lieutenant, just a officer of the Kido Core.” I said feeling confused.   
  
    “Oh right. Forgive my mistake.” He said bowing again.   
  
    “No worries.”   
  
    I spent the rest of the day doing my tasks around the Soul Society which was mainly hand out gifts and fill out some reports. At the moment I would be out of work just because I didn't have someone to pair with and the second leader of the 8th Division will be taking on the whole Division until Kuso's replacement is taken. So I did all the paper work that 3rd Seat Officer Hisao didn't want to do, the stuff that required running around town. I didn't mind it at all, kept my mind off things.   
  
    “Hey Rangiku!” I shouted as I saw her walking down the path with a boy beside her, he looked familiar.   
  
    “Tomiko! - Hey Toshiro this is my best friend Tomiko Kyoraku she works in the Kido Core.”  
  
    “Apart of the Kyoraku home? I didn't think they had any younger members.” Toshiro said holding a hand out to me.   
  
    “Well I am adopted, so not the youngest blood member. Did you just start classes?” I asked looking down at him.  
  
    Toshiro was probably four feet at the most if you included the spiky blue hair. He has a intense set of sea-green eyes that showed a stern personality. There was a sense of superiority with him, there was a lot of Spiritual Pressure with him as well.   
  
    “I've heard a lot about you from Rangiku, you seem to be very proficient in Kido.”   
  
    “I have been studying it for many years before I entered the academy, so I hope I have some skill to it. I would like to say I have more skills beyond that and Shunpo.” I said.   
  
    “Well I know that soon you hear a lot about me.”   
  
    “Cute isn't he?” Rangiku asked pulling him close and squeezing him like he was a stuff toy.   
  
    “Stop it Rangiku!” He said struggling to free himself from her grasp.   
  
    “I got you a present Rangiku.” I said handing her the small bag from the beauty shop.  
  
    “Oh make-up! And it shines so well, it's like sparkles on my lips.” Rangiku said immediately trying on the lighter colored one, looking into a small compact mirror she had.   
  
    “Come on Captain Shiba is waiting for us.” Toshiro said sounding a bit irked.   
  
    “Well enjoy, Rangiku.” I said as Toshiro was pulling on her right arm roughly.   
  
    “Hey Toshiro that hurts, never hurt a lady!”   
  
    “I will follow that when I see one.” He said grouchily, as I busted out laughing at that comment.  
  
    A little while later I ran into Shuhei who was sitting down on a bench reading a report looking tired. I sat next to him handing out the box to him peering at him over the reports.   
  
    “For you.” I said happily.   
  
    “A gift?”   
  
    “Yup.”   
  
    “Well thanks, huh picks for my guitar?”   
  
    “Yes I remembered you started playing and I happened by a shop selling stuff for them and I thought you could use a few.”   
  
    “Thanks, Tomiko.”   
  
    “And a good luck charm as well, I got at this nice shrine in Karakura town.” I said handing over the charm.   
  
    “Did you spend any money on yourself on your vacation?” He asked, large gray eyes amused.  
  
    “Yes I bought a pair of sunglasses.” I said pointing to the set on the top of my head.   
  
    “Not much use when they are there.” He said pulling them off from the top of my head.   
  
    I took the sunglasses from him and placed them on his face, the gold and heart shaped lenses did not mix well with his scarred and tattooed face. I laugh as I took them off his face, then poking him in the cheeks, Shuhei has such baby cheeks I love poking at them. He grabbed at my fingers taking my index finger and making it poke my face. I laughed as he did that,   
  
    “There you are Hisagi.” A calm deep voice said, walking up to us.  
  
    “Yes, Captain Tosen.” Shuhei said jumping up to his feet. “I was just taking a break with my friend, Tomiko Kyoraku.”   
  
    “I noticed do you have the reports?” He asked.  
  
    Captain Tosen is a tall slim built dark skinned and blind man. He wore similar uniform as Shuhei just with a Captain's cloak over it and a braided cowl around his neck, uniforms outside the Kido Core were all very similar through the ranks. In the Kido Core every rank in the Divisions wore something different according to the job. The only ones with any liberty is Lieutenants and Captains.  
  
    “Well I gotta go.” Shuhei said, patting me on the shoulder he got to his feet. “You should come and listen to me play this weekend.”   
  
    “Sure I will.” I said giving him a bright smile.   
  
    Finally I came upon Renji and Ikkaku who were ready to help me out with my Bankai training. Happily I bounded over to Renji holding out the box with the sunglasses in them I presented it in front of him. He stared down at me and the box looking confused.   
  
    “I said all you needed to do was cook me some food.” He said slowly taking the box.   
  
    “This is thanks for the hair-clips.” I said flashing him a smile.   
  
    “Oh – I didn't need anything in return.” He stuttered.  
  
    “You bought her a gift? Have you gone daft? - Hey why does he get something, did you get me something?” Ikkaku said fuming as he saw Renji open the box.   
  
    “Wow these are really fancy, oh I like them a lot.” Renji said placing the sunglasses on his face covering up his hazel eyes.   
  
    “Well I am glad you like them. You talk a lot about the sun being in your eyes, they are meant not to fall off easily and protect your eyes from the sun.” I said repeating what the lady had told me when I bought them.   
  
    “Wow thanks Tomiko, you really didn't need to get me a gift though.”   
  
    “Oh you know you would be pouty if you saw I got gifts for others and not you.” I said with a smirk, as I tied a good luck charm to the hilt of his sword.   
  
    “What a good luck charm? I think I need more than one.” He said with a laugh, looking down at the small charm that I had tied on, it red and gold with the Japanese characters for luck.   
  
    “So did I get anything?” Ikkaku asked rudely pushing in between us.   
  
    “Of course.” I said with a big smirk, I reached into the bag and placed a luck charm on his forehead.   
  
    “What?! A luck charm?!” Ikkaku said looking at the charm stuck to his forehead.  
  
    “Well it's for good luck that you get some hair.” I said with a laugh, as I undid my hair and began to comb it out.  
  
    “It's shaved!” He shouted taking off the charm and yanking at a chunk of my hair teasingly.  
  
    “Ototo!” I shouted as stood up pulling my hair into a bun placing the clips back in spot.   
  
    “I am the same age as you, short stuff.” He said irately.  
  
    “We are the same height!” I said pushing him.   
  
    “Well let's put this bickering to the actual project at hand.” Renji said pulling out his sword, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Ikkaku was tying the charm to the hilt of his sword.   
  
    “Yes!” I said as we continued to the large training grounds that were used for bigger training sessions.   
  
    We spent the next several hours practicing until the three of us were a sweaty mess. As soon as I felt the cold grip of Night-Karasu come on I called it quits for the day. There was a little spot that water collected at and it was commonly used to wash up with before leaving the training grounds. I just got a towel wet and cleaned up my arms and face some, I would hit up the bath house later, the Kido Core had a huge bath house to use. Though sometimes I would sneak in the private ones for the Lieutenants and Captains, since we didn't have an appointed person. Turning to my left clearly Ikkaku and Renji were intending to pretty much shower here, both had removed their shirts and were pouring ample amount of water on themselves. My eyes went wide, Renji had a collection of tattoos on his right side of his body and I could see work was starting on the other side, they were covering a lot of muscle. I had seen Ikkaku several times without a shirt just because that is how he fights doing Kendo, just pants. But actually looking was different when I was training just because I was more worried about getting beaten royally. They both looked really good. . .  
  
    “Uh. . .” I stuttered, turning a bright red and then started to rush off hoping they didn't see that.  
  
    “Where are you going?” Renji asked, as he dried off his face.   
  
    “Oh I am going to make some dinner for you guys.” I said hurriedly. “Meet me outside the gates in a half hour.”   
  
    “Okay.” They said.   
  
    I made yakisoba chicken, rice, smoke salmon sushi, miso soup and fruit sushi. Bringing all the stuff to the gate I gave both a few things to carry as we made it to a nice spot to sit. Renji poked at the yakisoba chicken, unsure of all the vegetables in it, normally it was a sparse meal but I added extra of everything to it when I made it. Ikkaku didn't give it a second thought and started to eat everything.   
  
    I spent the next two weeks practicing my Bankai when I was alone and when I was with the others, Shuhei helped me sometimes when Renji and Ikkaku couldn't. I was sent off to do some Reinstating with someone else every once in a while. It wasn't until the start of the third week that I was pulled up to 3rd Seat Officer Hisao's office to attend a impromptu meeting.   
  
    “You are what?” I asked confused, my jaw dropping eyes wide.  
  
    “Yes, Lieutenant Kyoraku.”   
  
    “Me Lieutenant? I am not even becoming a seated officer or anything?” I asked flabbergasted.   
  
    “The decision has been made that you are very promising top of your classes and all your missions a success that you should be promoted to Lieutenant. I would have moved you to Captain but knowing you I think you would prefer to be Lieutenant for a while before shouldering all the responsibilities. I will for the moment be the highest commander due to seniority for any questions and such you will come across and missions that I will be able to send you on.”   
  
    “But I am not prepared. . .I haven't even fully achieved Bankai.” I said my mind was still reeling over this information.  
  
    “That is not necessary to be a Lieutenant or a Captain.” He said looking at me, as I started to twirl a loose strand of hair a habit I did when I was deep in thought.   
  
    “You will have your own room, access to the private bath – though it's not like you don't use them anyways, access to all the labs and the libraries.” 3rd Seat Officer Hisao said, telling me about the extra perks.   
  
    “All access. . .me a Lieutenant.”  
  
    “Wow I have never seen her act this daft.” Taru said in a flat tone, her eyes boring a hole in my skull.  
  
    “I'll do it. I promise I will do more than my best as Lieutenant of the Kido Core.”   
  
    “Good. You can report to Head Captain in two days and then you can start as a Lieutenant. So I would get any partying out of the way in the mean time.” 3rd Seat Officer Hisao said, giving me a slight bow.  
  
    “I need to tell my brother!” I said happily, bouncing on my heels, giving them both a bow.  
  
    I dashed out of the room, making my way to Shunsui's squad it was sunny out and early in the day still so he would be outside. I ended up finding him at his second favorite spot to relax outside, plopping down next to him a big grin on my face.   
  
    “Well hello Lieutenant Kyoraku.” Shunsui said looking up at me from his laying down position.  
  
    “I am excited but so nervous about it.” I said as he sat up pouring me a cup of saki from the new cups I had got him.   
  
    “You will do fine. I was pushing for you to be a Captain you know.” He said, taking the saki in one shot.   
  
    “3rd Seat Hisao said that he felt I would prefer being a Lieutenant for a while until I came a bit more comfortable in everything. I agree though, I think it would be too much of a jump for me I went from unseated to a Lieutenant kind of crazy.” I said, butterflies rising in my chest at the thought of it all.   
  
    “So I assume you want to put together a bit of a party for it? I am sure I could get Nanii to do something here and set it in our main hall here.” Shunsui said nudging his head to hall behind him.   
  
    “Oh that would be lovely! Nanii will be so happy to hear the news.” I said clapping my hands happily.  
  
    “Well I'll have Nanao work on it right now. Won't you Lil' Nanao?” Shunsui asked as his Lieutenant came walking out from the veranda carrying a large book.  
  
    “Yes I could do that Captain but you first must sign off on these reports before I can file them. Head-Captain needs them right away.” Lieutenant Nanao said holding out a stack of papers from the book.   
  
    “I guess I can manage that.” Shunsui said as the took the papers and signed them for her.   
  
    “Thanks Captain.” She said bowing slightly and heading off back to the office of the barracks.   
  
    “So your own room and everything.”  
  
    “And all access to the labs and libraries. Plus I can choose what I do for missions since I am the highest authority.” I said feeling giddy at all the thought of things that can happen.   
  
    “Old Man Yammy has a lot of things he wants to speak with you when you meet up with him.”  
  
    “The Head Captain does?” I asked, curious.   
  
    “Yes it has to do with your work details he wants to utilize your abilities.”  
  
    “I'm up for the challenge, I still have people to prove wrong.”   
  
    “There is my good girl.” He said pouring me another cup of saki.   
  
    “Thanks, I like this type of saki.”   
  
    “So now that we don't have Nanao looming over our shoulder. How did you end up with that note?”   
  
    “The phial? Oh. . .yeah.”   
  
    “I know who it's from and I know about the situation, so it's fine to talk to me about it. I don't need locations so you don't have to break that promise.” Shunsui said as he saw the look on my face.  
  
    “I was walking around the town we he kind of approached me and I recognized him off the bat.”  
  
    “Well you do idolize him.” Shunsui said with a laugh.  
  
    “Well speaking of idols, I did meet. . .”  
  
    “I know, how was he?”   
  
    “Amazing. We talked about a lot of stuff I wish I was able to talk further but I didn't have the time.”   
  
    “I'm sure you will have other chances.” Shunsui said as he placed the same phial in my hands.   
  
    “Since you have two days off might as well take a bit of a shore leave.” He added giving me a smirk.   
  
    “A shore leave sounds perfect.” I said nodding pocketing the phial and getting to my feet. “I must go tell Shuhei he'll be excited to hear this news.”  
  
    “Are you inviting everyone?” He asked, curious.  
  
    “Yes, of course. Though I bet Renji will assume I'm just trying to shove it in his face that I made Lieutenant before him. And he'll say it's gotta do with me being a noble.” I said with a laugh, I had pretty much gotten over his nobles suck attitude.  
  
    “Well off you go, kiddo.” Shunsui said waving me off.  
  
    Before I went to find Shuhei and the others to invite them to the party I went to the cemetery. The cemetery was void of all Spiritual Pressure it was a very eerie place, sometimes if the weather was bad it felt suffocating in the back lots. Making my way to the recently made plot I knelt down in front of Kuso's grave stone,   
  
          _Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them.  
         Never above you. Never below you. Always beside you._  
  
    Something about those two sayings stuck with me, they made me think about Kuso the moment I looked at them. I pulled out a luck charm hanging it on a small hook that was on the stone, there was a few charms on it already. The charm swayed in the light breeze the smell of cherry blossoms rising to my nose as the last of the spring cherry blossoms hung from the trees. A few blossoms landed in my hair and brushing against my face as I stared at the grave stone, deep in thought.   
  
    “Mourning over the dead is not a wise thing.” A smooth voice said from behind me.  
  
    “Oh, hello Captain Aizen. I was just thinking how proud Kuso would be that I made it to Lieutenant.” I said standing up facing him, realizing how close he was all the sudden.   
  
    “Yes I heard about your promotion, how do you feel about it?”   
  
    “Still in a bit of a shock but I am very proud of my achievement, Captain Aizen.”   
  
    “Not many Soul Reapers just jump up from unseated officer to Lieutenant and even rarer to become Captain.” He said as he reached out and grabbed a cherry blossom petal from my hair.   
  
    “They wanted me to move up to Captain. I am not prepared for the responsibility, I want to prefect my Bankai and my kidos before that.”   
  
    “Wise decision it is best to know one's boundaries before pushing them. Do you plan on becoming a Grandmaster?” Captain Aizen asked, looking down at me through the thin rimmed glasses.  
  
    “Yes, I do in fact Captain Aizen. I would like to follow in the steps of Tessai Tsukabishi.”  
  
    “I have heard that you have succeeded all of your Kido Core class mates in many forms of Kido already.”  
  
    “Yes Captain. Kidos come to me very naturally unlike some other skills I should excel in as well.” I said openly as we walked down the path to the main road.   
  
    “You do not need to be great in all things, stick to the strengths of yours and you Lieutenant Kyoraku will do many excellent things.”   
  
    “Thank you Captain Aizen. You excel in Kidos correct?”   
  
    “I do say I am fairly proficient in the arts of Kido but I am no Grandmaster.”   
      
    “Is it fine that I bring some Kido works to your office to have you look at them? I would like the view of someone outside of the Kido Core on some of the theories I am putting together.”   
  
    “I would gladly look over them for you. You can stop by any time and we can discuss them.”   
  
    “Thanks Captain Aizen!” I said happily, glad that someone would be looking at my theories.   
  
    “You are most welcome Lieutenant Kyoraku. Well I have a meeting I must attend to, I await your visit.” Captain Aizen said giving me a slight bow.


	13. Chapter 13

The party held a lot of good food and booze. Nanii went crazy on making it a feast, there was food that everyone liked, she also made sure there was plenty of plum sake for Shunsui and Rangiku and sochu for Shuhei and I. The others were not picky drinkers.   
  
    I had forced Shuhei into a drinking game for every trivia question Shunsui we got wrong we needed to drink two shots and one for a correct answer. The game ended on whoever passed out first and no Spiritual Pressure can be used. Shuhei passed out laying his head on the table eyes closed a light snore emitting from him. Rangiku took advantage of the heavy sleeper and started to draw on his face and arms. All of us ended up leaving notes on him laughing as we did.   
  
    “Hey let's place poker!” Rangiku shouted happily spilling some saki on the table.   
  
    “Penny poker?” I offered, I didn't have much cash on hand.   
  
    “Okay but we need to up the ante.” She said handing the cards to Shunsui.   
  
    “You guys don't want to play against me I am by far a excellent player.” Shunsui said as he shuffled the deck.   
  
    “I can confirm that.” I said slurring a little.   
  
    “So what is this ante you are talking about?” Toshiro asked, a stern look on his face.   
  
    Toshiro had been dragged along by Rangiku and he was the only one that was not drunk. He seemed to have a dislike for drinking and drunken antics because he was not approving of many of the things that had been happening.   
  
    “Strip poker of course.”   
  
    “There are too many guys!” Ikkaku said irately as it was only Rangiku, Nanao and myself, and available to play, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Renji and Yumichika.  
  
    “Well I am out I draw a line there. So it is a even amount of men and women.” Toshiro said.   
  
    “Okay I guess. You girls ready to loose?” Ikkaku said staring at me.  
  
    “I'm glad I wore layers.” I said, I was not good at poker I could never remember what was a good hand.   
  
    By halfway I was in a tank top and shorts and very embarrassed. I poured myself another cup of sochu hoping that the drunker I got the less embarrassed I would be. Rangiku and Renji had lost only one article of clothing taking off the scarf and the headband. Renji having taken his headband off it caused some of his red hair to fall out of place falling in his eyes and around his face. For some odd reason I kept staring at him but for only brief moments, sort of entranced by the look. It must be because I was drunk. . .  
  
    “Shit I lost again. . .um. . .” I said what do I remove? Every one was staring at me wide eyed, I was sure I could have won that time, I kept staring at Renji made me loose my focus!  
  
    Shunsui reached over and pulled out the hair tie that held up my hair in a ponytail tossing it at Ikkaku who had won that round. Nanii had rushed over to me to move my hair to cover my chest in a motherly fashion.   
  
    “This game is foul.” Nanii whispered in my ear, voicing her dislike for the game.  
  
    Had I been paying attention to the men in front of me I would noticed that two were blatantly staring at me eyes wide. Running my hand through my hair getting some of the strands out of my eyes.   
  
    “You are up Ikkaku.” Yumichika said clearing his throat loudly getting the other two attention.  
  
    “I'm out.” I said putting my cards next to Shunsui knowing I would be naked soon if I continued.   
  
    “Don't leave the table.” Renji said loudly as I went to retrieve my clothes.  
  
    “Yeah you need to watch these two lose.” Rangiku said happily, pulling me close to her.   
  
    “Ack!” I shouted as I was practically smooshed against her chest.   
  
    “Rangiku are you trying to kill them?” Shunsui asked with a laugh.   
  
    “Oh I do not know what you are talking about Captain.” She said with a coy smile.   
  
    It was now just Rangiku and Renji in a showdown. Ikkaku was the last to cash out, Nanao had stopped two rounds before me and Yumichika one after me. We were all in various states of undress, I was the closest to being naked. I was leaning heavily against Rangiku as the alcohol was starting to take some serious effect on me. Closing my eyes for a few minutes I rested against Rangiku.   
  
    “I won!” Rangiku shouted clapping her hands, shaking me some.   
  
    “Huh? Oh good job Rangiku.” I said slowly my mind all hazy.   
  
    “I think it's time we head out.” Shunsui said noticing the time and the state of our drunkenness.   
  
    “What about Shuhei?” I asked slowly getting to my feet dressing back up some.   
  
    “I'll take care of him.” Shunsui said going over to the passed out Shuhei.   
  
    “Thanks brother.” I said as I poked at the sleeping Shuhei's cheeks.   
  
    “Hey, I'll walk you back.” Yumichika said walking over to me.   
  
    “Okay thanks, Yumichika.” I said giving him a smile, it was odd for him to offer anything like this, there was something on his mind.   
  
    Halfway to the Kido Core barracks Yumichika stopped making me stop and wonder what caught his attention.   
  
    “So what do you want to tell me? You wouldn't offer just to walk me back to my barracks, that would be something you would normally force Ikkaku to do.”   
  
    “You do realize what you are doing to them?”   
  
    “Huh I don't follow.” I questioned not understanding what he was talking about.   
  
    “For someone who is suppose to be so smart you are pretty daft.” He said shaking his head, his smooth hair waving to the side as he shook his head.   
  
    “What am I doing to who?”  
  
    “To Ikkaku and Renji, you idiot.”   
  
    “Yumichika just spit it out I am too drunk to play your cat and mouse conversation.” I growled normally I would be okay with it but I really just wanted to go drink some water and pass out.   
  
    “Fine have it your way. Both Ikkaku and Renji have the hots for you. Pretty much every move you made tonight they were drooling over.”   
  
    “Not true. I'm not good looking, I didn't try to do anything remotely alluring even if I knew how to do that. In fact I am quiet detestable in many ways.” I said sourly turning away from him.  
  
    “Hey Tomiko. . .”   
  
    “It's Lieutenant.” I said bitterly. “I am fine on my own now I can walk the rest of the way.”   
  
    “Listen Lieutenant Kyoraku.” Yumichika said grabbing my shoulder pulling me back.  
  
    “What?” I shouted, moving away.  
  
    “I don't know who got it stuck in your head that you are ugly. That you are the look of dirt. But that is far from the truth. This is coming from a man who loves his looks beyond belief and only approves of beautiful things. Your looks are beautiful you just need to hold that thought and believe it. Then you'll notice what they see in you.”  
  
    “I don't think so.”   
  
    “Try wearing you hair down and see Ikkaku's reaction or in a braid to see what Renji will do.” He said then walked off.   
  
    “He's wrong.” I said as I looked at myself in the mirror drinking a cup of water.   
  
    Pulling off all my clothes I fell asleep abruptly in my new Lieutenant’s room. Forcing my hung over self out of my bed I started to pack for my short two day leave. My mind was still thinking about what Yumichika said about my looks and what I was doing to Ikkaku and Renji. Shaking my head as I stared at my appearance. At the very most I was cute, not pretty, beautiful and no where near sexy. Slowly I started to braid my hair a simple side braid placing the hair clips on the left side catching any loose strands. I choose to wear a red flower printed sundress with black flats for my shoes.   
  
    I can easily switch into a Gigai form without Soul Candy – just using a simply Kido. It is a very strange feeling at first but you can get a slight head from it too. Picking up the bag I had packed I headed out of my room heading to the gates to the World of the Living.   
  
    “Hey Tomiko!” I heard Renji shout out to me as I handed over the slip to one of the guards of the gates.   
  
    “Yeah?” I asked quickly turning around to face him, getting hit in the face some by the end of the braid.   
  
    “Go to this shop and pick up this order for me.” He said quickly, a red blush rising to his cheeks, he looked like last night had kicked his butt more than mine.  
  
    “Okay. . .Are you feeling okay Renji? I didn't think you drank that much last night you look like you got sick.” I asked reaching up to place a hand to his forehead.   
  
    “I uh. . .no I'm fine – shit I got to go.” He said roughly pushing my hand out of the way and leaving.   
  
    “Fine, be rude.” I said with a huff and exiting to the World of the Living.  
  
    I quickly picked up the package Renji had requested me to pick up and sprinted to Kisuke Urahara's shop to see him. Springing in the door I noticed Tessai was sweeping up some dirt in the main part of the shop.  
  
    “Captain Tessai! I made Lieutenant and I am two weeks out to pass my advance part two Kido exams.” I said happily bouncing over to him, feeling excited to be out in the World of the Living and to talk to Tessai.   
  
    “Well that is fantastic news, have you gotten your specific orders yet?” He asked, following me into the back room of the store to where Kisuke was.   
  
    “Not yet I have two days off then I have a meeting with the Head Captain in the morning for all the orders. I am thrilled, I am the first of my friends to be a Lieutenant.”  
  
    “I see I knew I would see you soon.” Kisuke said walking into the kitchen area where Tessai had started to make some tea.   
  
    “I didn't really achieve Bankai yet I still just can't seem to grip it. It was a sudden promotion in my opinion but I was going to be moved up to Captain but my residing officer thought I would be happier as Lieutenant for a while until I felt a bit more comfortable as Lieutenant then move up.”   
  
    “Wise move coming from Hisao.” Tessai said handing me a cup of tea.   
  
    “Oh this is for you Kisuke.” I said handing him the phial my brother had given me to give to him.   
  
    “Hmm, thought I would get his attention with that. So are you ready for my help, Tomiko?” Kisuke said pocketing the phial.  
  
    “Yes! I am ready – I have two full days off.” I said nodding my head enthusiastically.   
  
    “Well come this way, to my playground.” He said in a mocking voice.  
  
    A few minutes later after walking down a huge amount of stairs and a set of ladders I ended up in this underground training ground. Kisuke explained that it basically was in a altered state that it was not in this world or in the Soul Society that it just merely existed. It looked like a desert with large craggy mountains and a massive amount of land.   
  
    “So I can practice as much as I want here? No need to worry about any damage to land or risking issues with my Spiritual Pressure?” I asked, as Kisuke seemed to know about my Spiritual Pressure being very aggressive and erratic, I assume my brother had mentioned something as he seems to know Kisuke fairly well.   
  
    “Yes. I figured Tessai would be a good pairing against you with a few hours of practice, I can manage the front of the store for a little while.” Kisuke said as he saw that Tessai showed up.  
  
    “I get to practice against Tessai?” I said shocked, my heart started to beat like crazy.   
  
    “I want to get to see how well your Kido skills are, want to make sure the school is keeping up with their standards.” Tessai said with a confident smile.   
  
    “Oh I am excited for this, thanks Kisuke.” I said bowing to him then Tessai.   
  
    “Well I am off, you have him for three hours, then I'll be back.”   
  
    “Yes!”   
  
    I spent the next three hours going back and forth with Tessai on the Kidos I could do with chants, without chants and how far can I go with Hado's and Bakado's. He almost blocked the Kidos effortlessly, it amazed me as most of my attacks went through all my practice sessions at the Core. I know he wasn't going hard on me as he said he wasn't going to that this was just a test on how strong I was with it and my knowledge extent.   
  
    “Now, Lieutenant I want you to use your strongest Kido that you can safely use on me. Use as much Spiritual Pressure that you can use in complete control.” He said, in a calm tone.   
  
    “Okay. - Hado 73: **Soren Sokatsui**!” I shouted releasing as much Spiritual Pressure I could control into the attack.   
  
    The whole room became blinding bright with intense blue blur of lightening coming from my hands, creating a giant orb from both hands. The blast that I sent Tessai's way blasted through the Bakudou 44 barrier **Sekisho** , it busted all the way up to the fifth wall the last wall stopping it with a single crack through the middle. The rubble was still flying in the air raining down chunks of rocks.   
  
    “Well – well you are very talented, I do see you becoming a Kido Grand Master for sure. Your Spiritual Pressure is definitely over the average Captain's level requirement.”  
  
    “I didn't use it all. I have to do a release every once in a while or I get a bit out of control, it's only so long you can nearly contain all your Spiritual Pressure.” I admitted.  
  
    “It is a very important thing as a Grand Master to be able to control your Spiritual Pressure down to the very last ounce.”  
  
    “Well that was very impressive indeed. Ready to show me what you have for your Bankai?” Kisuke asked, slowly clapping his hands as he had watched that last part.   
  
    “Yes I am!” I said as I bowed to Tessai, “Thanks so much Tessai.”   
  
    “The honor is mine.” He said bowing then headed back up the steps.   
  
    “After reading your brother's note I have a fairly good plan of how for you to master your Bankai in a day and a half.”   
  
    “What?” I asked, as he handed me a bottle of water.   
  
    “Of course most people it takes ten days with my special method but knowing you I bet you can do it in a day and a half.”   
  
    “I can do it in a day!” I said taking bait to challenge.   
  
    “Good I was hoping you would say that.” Kisuke said with a sinister smile, I was waiting for a evil cackle to go with that look.   
  
    All the sudden the lights went out, I jumped startled as only a dim light was replaced.   
  
    “Call out your Shikai.”   
  
    “I can't use her at night. . .” I stuttered.   
  
    “Go do it, or have you lost that over confidence?”   
  
    “No I haven't.” I said gritting my teeth. “ _Gather_ sins of the moon!”   
  
    Night-Karasu appeared the ribbon grabbing tight, a spike of renewed energy hit me. I honestly have no clue how long Kisuke had me fighting against him as I attempted to bring about my Bankai. I was starting to feel a bit faint but I wasn't going to stop. It was still that dim light out that Karasu to night form with and I was starting to loose control of my Spiritual Pressure and my calmness was failing. Kisuke kept at a distance just catching me at the perfect moment with a stinging Kido or a good hit with his blade. Finally I took a large blow to my upper thigh blood sprayed out it wasn't my first cut but it was fairly large, I am not sure if Kisuke did it on purpose or just by sheer accident.   
  
    “BANKAI!” I shouted a massive wave of Spiritual Pressure arose from me, the air around me became thick as a wall.   
  
    A rage of pain went through me as my soul reaper uniform ripped and the top became a set of massive wings behind me, they looked similar to Karasu's wings. Looking down at my chest was a flowy tank top that looked like it was made of feathers itself the same with my pants, it was almost like I was like a raven. Karasu herself did not look any different the thorns, the ribbon the thinness of the blade was all the same. Then the lights went back on, blinding me I shielded myself with the wings until my eyes could readjust. All the sudden Kisuke was upon me with an attack, I blocked him with the wings it hurt felt like I was trying to block the attack with my arm just not as painful felt like a rough house shove. Then a flurry of attacks came my way, pushing me back. Karasu did not shift in the light like she should this was real sun, Kisuke specifically said this emulated actual sun and moon likeness. Was Night-Karasu my actual Bankai for my sword? This psychical change was definitely different. . .  
  
    “ _Uchitaoshimasu_!” I shouted, just like my Shikai use something just screamed in my head to say that phrase.   
  
    Pushing back a set of feathers emerged from the wings shooting at Kisuke one scraped against him ripping part of his sleeve, the others pinning deep into the ground.   
  
    “Good move!” Kisuke shouted a gleeful look on his face as he was approaching me again.   
  
    This time he locked me into close combat of course having a scythe that is taller than you are is not good for close combat sword fighting, hence why I was good with hand to hand combat. Of course with the ribbon held tight on my hand I couldn't easily switch to hand to hand, so with quick swipes from my wings and the use of the thorns on the staff itself I could only make minimal attacks.  
  
    “ _Zenpo Sutoraiki_!” I shouted, the thorns themselves extended further spiking out towards Kisuke causing him to fall back and reorganize his attacking method.  
  
    I spent several more hours in this form I got better at attacking and blocking incoming attacks and even used the wings as a form of transportation. They were not quick as using Shunpo but they were great for easily evading a attack. Panting deeply, sweat dripping down my face I felt like I had trained for days on end without a break. Falling to my knees reverting back to normal Karasu dropped to the ground next to me with a clatter. My hair had come out of the braid, the blonde hair a curly mess. Placing my right hand on the bloody wound on my thigh I used a healing Kido to fix it up with, the rest was just minor and would heal soon. I heard footsteps come my face and stop in front of me.  
  
    “Well you made it in 23 hours.” Kisuke said kneeling down in front of me looking at me, gold eyes shining brightly at me like fresh metal.   
  
    “I knew I could do it, phew I am really hungry.” I said as Kisuke helped me to my feet.   
  
    “Sometimes after heavy usage of Bankai the user either gets really hunger like eat beyond belief or they get really tired and can sleep for two or three days.” Kisuke explained as we slowly made our way to the main part of the shop.  
  
    “Well I guess the hunger gets me.” I said with a laugh.   
  
    “I'll have Tessai prepare you food, I on the other hand would like a nap.”


	14. Chapter 14

I dressed in my Lieutenant uniform, feeling proud of myself when I looked in the full length mirror. I was going to meet the Head-Captain in a hour and I wanted to make sure I looked perfect, I was going to represent the Kido Core and the Kyoraku house so I needed to look good. Smiling at myself, the Lieutenant’s badge tied around my left arm. I wish Kuso could see me now. Looking on the bed was Kuso's sword – I picked it up looking it over giving a smile I slid it into the sash around my waist it resting by myself as my sword reside on my back now versus on my hip like it use to. Shunsui carried a pair of scimitars at his left side he was one of the few people that I knew that carried two swords. Captain Ukitake's sword in Shikai form became two swords but sealed it was just one. A few Kido Core member carried two smaller swords and a few in the Stealth Squad as well. I know I can't use Kuso's Shi-no-kuro as anything but a traditional sword but that was all I need just for comfort that he was there with me.   
  
    I arrived at Squad 1's barracks twenty minutes early awaiting to see the Head-Captain Yamamoto. I have only seen him one time before hand and that was from a distance.   
  
    “I like a Lieutenant who shows up early, please keep that up.” Head-Captain Yamamoto said as I entered the room.  
  
    “Head-Captain.” I said bowing deeply, kneeling before him.   
  
    “Your father did teach you impeccable manners.”  
  
    “Yes Head-Captain, he made sure that I had the best etiquette skills available, amongst other training abilities well before schooling. I am very grateful to be taken in by the Kyoraku family.”   
  
    “And you should be rightfully so, Shunsui is a very talent Soul Reaper he is one of the best Captains here. It goes without saying that anyone to come from his family should follow the same footsteps.”   
  
    “Yes Head-Captain. I do want to become a Captain. I also will achieve the title of Grandmaster.”   
  
    “Oh confidence, I appreciate that. From what I have read and watched from your training exercises you are very promising candidate for Grandmaster. I say in a good fifty years you can hit the exams for Grandmaster.”   
  
    “Yes Head-Captain, I aim for 40 myself.” I said giving him a broad smile.   
  
    “I would like to see that happen, Lieutenant Kyoraku.”   
  
    “It will Head-Captain.” I said nodding my head.   
  
    “Now on a more important note, the reason I would like to speak with you. Most of the work of a Lieutenant and Captain of the Kido Core is very varied in operation. Lieutenants are generally loaned out in extreme situations to other Squads in need, in which means you would need to be able to travel in a moment's notice. Upon joining another Squad you are acting as a liaison of the Kido Core where is not necessary that you strictly follow the Captain's orders but it is strongly recommended that you do heed it. Once you become Captain things will change a little for you but we will go over that when that time comes. As the Kido Core uses their Lieutenant and Captains differently that the other Squads do as using other Seated members for desk work of a Lieutenant giving them the freedom of being loaned out and working in stressful spots that they rest of the Core cannot handle normally or at all. In which in each Division that you help in you must acquire a partner for the task just not a permanent one like you had with 8th Seat Hirotoma.”   
  
    “Yes, Head-Captain. What if two or more Squads ask for my help at one time? Do I just choose out of my discretion of which is the higher priority or defer to someone else, like yourself?”   
  
    “Normally that would be deferred to your Captain but for the moment it will be at your discretion and if comes to be it you can call for Captain Shunsui for help. He is my best tactician and would make the correct choice.”   
  
    “Yes, Head-Captain. I promise I will do more than my best for the Kido Core and the Soul Society.” I said bowing low hands flat on the floor in a complete submission pose.   
  
    “The first thing I would like you to do is spend a week with Squads 3-13 to familiarize yourself with them.”  
  
    “Yes, Head-Captain! - Of course with great honor, Head-Captain.” I said excitedly but then realizing I probably shouldn't have shouted.   
  
    He laughed, “I am glad for your very forward attitude towards this.”   
  
    “I am very eager for this challenge, Head-Captain.”   
  
    “Then I will not hold you any longer, you have a lot of work to do in the mean time.”  
  
    “Yes, Head-Captain, thank you very much.” I said slowly getting to my feet bowing again and then leaving the room.   
  
    I have spent a week at each squad's spot I was finally at Shunsui's spot as I did them all in order. I spent half of the week with Nanao and the rest with my brother. Nanao was strict and to the point on what is done in the squad. Though I knew what happened here since I spent a lot of time here and with my brother who told me a lot about what went on. During the part I spent with Shunsui we sort of goofed off. It made me feel like I was a child again while hanging out with him.   
  
    “So what do you think of the squads so far?” Shunsui asked.  
  
    “Well I admit it's quite different from the Kido Core. The way they act and do their tasks are very different.”   
  
    “How so?”   
  
    “Well they are not as strict in the Divisions as you don't help the others without strict permission. They also see all of each other on a regular basis – we do not.”   
  
    “Well the Kido Core consists of 10 Divisions that are broken into two because of all the members and all the needs demanded of them.”   
  
    “Yeah it's like a family in the squads like this, of the Gotei 13. It's not like we don't click in our divisions it's just. . .”   
  
    “Of a family that consists of old mature people.”   
  
    “Hey I'm not old!” I said with a laugh pushing him a bit.   
  
    “You have hung out with old men for a long time so you act old.”   
  
    “But you and Jushiro are a lot of fun to be around – so I blame you two.”  
  
    “Of course – I can't blame you for liking our charming personalities.” Shunsui said pouring me more saki.  
  
    “I do have friends my own age now.”   
  
    “Which is a good thing – make sure even as a lieutenant that you keep in contact with them as much as you did prior.”   
  
    At Squad 9 I followed Shuhei around and pestered him on every single thing. For the weeks I stayed with the squads I always made dinner for the seated officers, lieutenant and captain as a thanks for putting up with me. Everyone always enjoyed the meals. Of course there was a few that felt that since I am the guest I shouldn't be doing that, they also thought it was strange that I insisted on helping with regular daily tasks. But it is how Nanii taught me to do that – that it is a proper lady of the house thing to do. It was just a habit that felt right.   
  
    “Hey thanks for the dinner, the beef udon was perfect. Also thanks for the help this week.” Shuhei said with a smile.   
  
    “It was all fun and I learned a lot.”   
  
    “Well off to the 10th squad with Rangiku – I bet that will be fun for you two.”   
  
    “Oh we will cause a lot of trouble.” I said with a laugh and hugging him tightly.   
  
    “Well I will see you later, Tomiko.” He said hugging me back.   
  
    During my stay at the 10th Squad with Captain Shiba and Rangiku it was quite impressive. When working Rangiku was very focused and did great. Normally she is very bubbly and lazy but work she was serious. Which was another thing that I liked about her – a thing that made her even more beautiful. Her ability to shut off her work mode and enjoy life when she can.   
  
    I always think about work even in my down time. I am practicing, or working on my Kido project. It's not like I don't know how to have fun it was I just could be easily distracted by work related stuff. Captain Ukitake always said I needed a hobby that didn't involve work. But I could never come up with something to have as a hobby. Kuso always said that most Kido Core members are like that our work is so intense that it requires a lot of focus that sometimes manifests itself into a forced habit. Things were fine like that – right? It was never a bad thing to focus specially that I want to become a Kido Grandmaster and be a fantastic Captain one day.  
  
    Squad 11 – Captain Zaraki was next. Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika where here together in this squad. Their Captain scared me some as his Spiritual Pressure was wild and never fully under control. I didn't like someone who couldn't control their own Spiritual Pressure.   
  
    “I can do this. . .” I said softly prepping myself, I knew this would be a hard even though I had more friends in this squad.   
      
    “Prove to them that Kido is not weak – that is my goal.” I whispered as I walked through the gates.   
  
    “Your goal is what short stuff?” Ikkaku asked walking in behind me, poking at the back of my head.   
  
    “Oh nothing, Ototo.” I said giving him a smirk.   
  
    “We are the same age!”   
  
    “Well we are also the same height!” I said loudly.   
  
    “No lovers quarrels!” A short girl said running up to us, she was their lieutenant right?  
  
    “Tch, Yachiru she would be the last person in the world I would date.” Ikkaku said sharply.   
  
    “Okay whatever you say Cueball!” She said then ran off.   
  
    Ikkaku turned around to face me again, “Your hair looks nice like that you should keep it down more often.”   
  
    “Oh – thanks – I guess.” I said confused by his 180 degree turn from insult to compliment.   
  
    “God you are too stupid to take a simple compliment?” Ikkaku said angrily then walked off.   
  
    I stood there confused unsure of what just happened. I hated it when Ikkaku called me stupid. I ranked in the top 5% of my class and I achieved many life goals before any of them. Just because I didn't go after Hollows and the such all the time does not mean that I am not smart or important. Glaring at the back of his head gritting my teeth I wish I could just burn a hole through that insulting skull of his.   
  
    “He called you stupid again?” Yumichika asked in his smug tone.   
  
    “Does it matter to you?” I asked sourly.   
  
    Yumichika and I didn't always see eye to eye on things so we weren't not close friends. I didn't care for his smug attitude and his over confidence in his looks. And he has made it known that he finds my lack of confidence appalling.  
  
    “Hey you Kido Girl.” Captain Zaraki said walking over to me, he was about 6'7 – a whole lot taller than myself and weighed a lot more too.   
  
    I stand at 5'11 weighing at 150 pounds.   
  
    “My name is Lieutenant Tomiko Kyoraku of the Kido Core. I will be spending a week with you a get to know the squad. . .”  
  
    “I know who you are and I know why you are here. You see my squad does not use Kido so we will never need your help.”   
  
    “Well I am sorry Captain Zaraki these are orders from the Head-Captain. I am not going to disobey his orders just because you do not approve of Kido.” I said sternly hoping I didn't show that I felt a bit scared.   
  
    “Heh.”   
  
    “Hey Tomiko – Captain.” Renji said as he walked over to us a smile spreading across his face.   
  
    “Hi Renji – I get to spend a week with you.”   
  
    “Hey I have not approved of this yet.” Captain Zaraki said angrily.   
  
    “Hey Kenny why don't you fight and whoever wins gets what they want.” The pink haired lieutenant, Yarichu said popping up over from his broad shoulders.   
  
    “Smart thinking Yarichu, I've always wanted to fight against a heavy Kido user.”  
  
    “It doesn't matter if you don't want me or not the Head-Captain ordered me as a new lieutenant who will be your official liaison with the Kido Core to do this.”   
  
    “I'll fight against her.” Renji offered noticing this was going south, neither was going to back down.   
  
    “No, Renji I got this girl.”   
  
    “Yeah Kenny is going to fight!” Yarichu shouted happily.  
  
    “Now you come here.” Captain Zaraki said with the same tone of voice Ikkaku uses when he was happy in a battle.   
  
    He had reached down to grab at me, getting a chunk of my hair as he did pulling me forward.   
  
    “Hey don't touch my hair!” I shouted angrily, moving back some – I hated it when people touched my hair.   
  
    With a quick move with my right hand I shoved two fingers right into the pressure point of his wrist. It forced him to let go of my hair allowing me to stand up straight again.   
  
    “Oh-ho that was a cute move.” Captain Zaraki said with a laugh.   
  
    “The Captain is going to fight your little lady friend?” Nakamoto asked as he came over to Renji.  
  
    “Yes. But she is just a _friend_.” Renji said stressing the friend part.  
  
    “Good, he said the same. So I can go after her.”   
  
    “What? Who said the same? And no you can't try and hook up with her.” Renji said with a bitter look.   
  
    “Well he said the same too. Just mean I definitely should do it.” Nakamoto said with a smug smile.   
  
    “Hey I mean it don't do it. And who said what?” Renji said moving over to him quickly his eyes angry.   
  
    “Seeya man.” Nakamoto said leaving Renji giving him a slight wave as he left.   
  
    I was racing after Captain Zaraki arguing with him the whole way. He kept calling me 'Ankle Biter' and I hadn't a clue what they meant. He stopped turning to me quickly his blade at my throat.  
  
    “Hey!” I shouted.   
  
    “I win you leave – you win you stay. Got it? And I don't play nice like your friends.” Captain Zaraki said with a twisted smile.   
  
    “Fine if you want to fight me so badly let's do it!” I shouted angrily hands on hips.   
  
    “Tch. See you later then Tomiko.” Ikkaku said as he came back outside from the barracks.  
  
    “Now take out your sword and let's settle this.” Captain Zaraki said using his sword to point at my hip.  
  
    “I don't need this.” I said with a broad smile, I needed to let him know I wasn't scared and I was going to only use Kido.   
  
    “Suit yourself. I am going to mop the floor with your ass no matter what.”   
  
    It was a common thing for men to show off a bunch of Spiritual Pressure at the start of a fight like this was some scare tactic. Captain Zaraki did the very thing. I knew he had a massive amount of Spiritual Pressure – but I did too I just didn't show it off.   
  
    Captain Zaraki just slashing his blade at me with a great force kept coming closer to me. I was using a shield Kido called Seki, it generally is a one arm shield allowing the user to use the other hand for battle. At the moment I needed to guard and read his body language and build up a tactic to use against him. He was all for up front brash fighting, so everything I would need to use needed to be quick and enough to slow him down. Once I got him slowed down I would be on the home stretch. I ignored his taunts as I started up my rounds of Tsuzuri Raiden making them in a tight circle.   
  
    “Hado 73 – **Soren Sokatsui**!” I shouted.   
  
    Two large blue orbs appeared at the palms of my hands thrusting towards Captain Zaraki. The blue fire engulfed him – just as he was emerging from the blast without a scratch – geez he was tough that should have burnt him bad. Oh well next move. Sneaking through the rubble and remaining flame I jumped up on top of Captain Zaraki standing on his shoulders.   
  
    “ **Sho**!” I shouted pressing on the back of his head using a lot of Spiritual Pressure.  
  
    I didn't need to move him far but he was big and Spiritually strong than me.   
  
    “ **Tsuzuri Raiden**!”   
  
    A huge arc of electricity busted around us. Something grabbed onto my right leg yanking me into the buzzing electrical field.   
  
    “ **Goyogai**!” I said just in time having a shield wrap around me keeping me safe from the attack.   
  
    In a swift blow from Captain Zaraki's blade the electrical field was destroyed. Then he went for me on the ground he kept hitting on the shield hoping to break it with sheer force. The only way to destroy this was with another Kido. I needed to get on my feet again! Captain Zaraki was not a Shunpo master just a practitioner of the art. Just enough to chase after a enemy but not enough to catch them or out run them.   
  
    “Damn. **Seki**! – **Tenran**!” I shouted using a weaker way but quick enough for my escape.   
  
    The shield vanished being replaced by the arm shield blocking his next attack and using a wind Kido to move him away some.   
  
    “Hado 73 – **Tenran**!”  
  
    A huge cyclone went around him holding him in spot for a moment. He pushed through it swiping at me sword cutting the side of my face. I smirked as I wiped away the blood as I blocked some of his attacks.   
  
    “ **Sokatsui**!” I shouted using a huge burst of Spiritual Pressure.  
  
    “Where did that come from? Keep using that don't be afraid to go all out I am aiming to kill you.”   
  
    Damn this isn't suppose to be like this! I hate using my sword unless it is for a kill but if he is serious I might need to use it – but I must finish this battle with Kido. Releasing a huge amount of Pressure the ground cracked a little under the weight making the air around us thick. I have to stop him with Kido! He started laughing as I did that seemingly pleased with that.  
  
    “This is fun!” He shouted at me, with a renewed vigor – even stronger than before.   
  
    Time for Shunko! I'll use Shunko and Shunpo to finish this. I took a hold of the Spiritual Pressure and concentrated it to my hands and feet. If used correctly Shunko is very effective way of fighting. Shunko is hand-to-hand fighting using Spiritual Pressure to add a devastating boost since you are pushing the pressure into a central location hands and feet. I would need to use Shunpo to keep out of reach of his blade and arms.   
  
    “She's going for hand-to-hand against Captain Zaraki? Does she not see the blade why doesn't she not use her sword?” Nakamoto asked Renji.   
  
    A few people were watching from a safe distance, curious to see who would win. Or honestly how long it would take Captain Zaraki to get bored and kill her.   
  
    “Have you tried Shunko fighting before?” Ikkaku asked Nakamoto.   
  
    “No – haven't heard of it.”   
  
    “It is a hand-to-hand battle technique that uses Spiritual Pressure in Kido form attacking at the pressure points of the body. There are two forms fire and electrical causing burn marks on the weak point or sending electrical burst through your body messing with the bodies nervous system and brain. Plus she is a Shunpo master and Captain Zaraki is not – so she can get at more hits at a time.”   
  
    “He is a lot more powerful than she and more of a experienced fighter.” Nakamoto said.   
  
    “She isn't using all of her Spiritual Pressure. I saw her do a Pressure Release before it made huge holes in the ground and broke through a level 88 Kido barrier. That was just to relieve the pressure that was overflowing.”   
  
    “That is so damn hot. I seriously am going after her.” Nakamoto said with a large smile staring at her.   
  
    “What did I tell you earlier!” Both Renji and Ikkaku shouted hitting him upside the head sending him to the ground.   
  
    “Wait you were the one?” Renji asked angrily.   
  
    “One what?”   
  
    “That said she's just a friend.”   
  
    “She is just a friend – I just think that Nakamoto is a complete ass and he doesn't deserve her. – It's not like I care for who she dates. . .” Ikkaku said giving Renji a sour look.  
  
    “Right. . .” Renji said angrily.  
  
    “You know I'm still here and I am not a ass.” Nakamoto said getting to his feet.   
  
    “Stay down!” Ikkaku shouted stepping on his back pushing him back onto the ground.   
  
    “Leave her alone.” Renji told Nakamoto. “It's on Ikkaku.”   
  
    “Whatever you say man. I got better things to do than watch Captain Zaraki beat her to a pulp.” Ikkaku said angrily.  
  
    I was using electrical bursts with my Shunko fighting. So I kept zapping him it bursting through the wall of Spiritual Pressure that was acting as a natural shield for him. I was using a massive amount of Spiritual Pressure not all of it just like he was not using all of his. I know that eye patch keeps a lot at bay. If he were to remove it I don't think I could win – not at my current level as a lieutenant.   
  
    Using Shunpo as a addition to avoid his blows from his sword. Shunko was something I was good at once I learned it was apart of hand-to-hand combat I knew I found my fighting style. I kept going after him I could tell I was messing up with his nervous system as his moves were getting irregular and not as solid. A hit to the neck would end this it was just getting there. He was guarding vitals now figuring out my move unable to fend off the little attacks.   
  
    Leaping up I smacked him in the vital pressure point of the neck. In the process of going down Captain Zaraki knocked me down to my back sword to my throat.   
  
    I smirked, “ **Tsuzuri Raiden**!”  
  
    I clapped my hands on the sides of the blade a huge zap of electricity hit him. The whole electrical orb surrounded him and was making a large amount of smoke and burning smell.   
  
    “Heh good job Lieutenant Kyoraku.” Captain Zaraki said putting his sword away a large smile on his face.   
  
    “Thanks Captain Zaraki. . .” I said bowing to him.   
  
    “I want to see how you fight with your sword.”   
  
    “Oh. . .”   
  
    “Hey Tomiko over here! Captain you should see to those burns.” Renji said walking to us.  
  
    “See Kido is strong.” I said with a triumphant look on my face.  
  
    “Just means he's going to challenge you at every chance he can. He didn't go for the kill because he knows he would get into major trouble for killing a lieutenant. Come on I'll show you a place where you can sleep.”   
  
    “Okay – I am not here to be chased around just to be able to avoid being killed. I am here to observe and learn about the squad.”   
  
    “I know – but everyone here does not like Kido so it will be a bit harder here for you. I'll help if I can.”   
  
    “Oh thanks Renji.”   
  
    “This is going to be the longest week ever.” I whispered to myself.   
  
    It truly was. I was either challenged into a aggressive fight with the 11th squad members or hit on sometimes both. These two guys Nakamoto and Junichi kept trying to take me out for dinner and just trying to get me to go out with them. I at first politely refused saying I am here for work only and not pleasure. Then they kept trying then I had to get rude. Junichi had even went with betting me if he bested me in a battle I would have to go to dinner with him. Fortunately I had won – forcing him to leave me alone. But that made Nakamoto work harder on bothering me, making sure he followed me everywhere. I ended up having to hide all of my Spiritual Pressure so I could at least make it harder for them to find me.


	15. Chapter 15

It was my final day there I didn't think it would ever come. Against my normal ritual I didn't make dinner for the seated officers, lieutenant and the captain. Renji was out on a short mission so I just made food for Ikkaku, Yumichika and myself. Yumichika was sitting in the shade not wanting to get sunburn – it was truly hot out. Ikkaku and I were basking in the sun eating cold soba noodles and drinking saki.   
  
    “I didn't think you could have bested the Captain in that fight.” Ikkaku said giving me a smirk.   
  
    “Well he didn't use all his Spiritual Pressure – if he did I would have surely died. He doesn't seem to care for letting others survival.” I said with a bitter look.   
  
    “It's not true, the Captain has a huge amount of respect and honor towards his team. It takes a lot to earn it, he also enjoys fighting against things he find that will be fun.”   
  
    “So I proved to be fun?”   
  
    “He did chase you around challenging you all the time, so I think so.” Ikkaku said with a laugh.   
  
    “Hey where is my food?” Renji asked spotting us, looking at the food we are eating.   
  
    “Oh – Renji I didn't think you would be back in time so I didn't make any for you. But you can have the rest of mine – I put too much in for me.” I said handing the bowl to him.   
  
    “Don't give him your food – you need to keep your energy up or you'll waste away. He can get his own.” Ikkaku said taking the bowl from Renji's hand and handing it back to me.   
  
    I turned to him, eyes wide and a fire lit behind him as I got mad.   
  
    “He can have it, I have been slacking on eating healthy in the past month. I can afford to waste off some of this weight.” I said irately, getting to my feet handing the bowl to Renji and walking off.   
  
    “What the fuck?” Ikkaku asked watching her storm off. “She cannot take any form of compliment.”   
  
    “That was a compliment?” Renji asked mockingly, eating up the food glad to have Tomiko's cooking.   
  
    “Yes! I just told her she was thin.” Ikkaku said frustrated, pouring himself another thing of saki.   
  
    “You two just don't see it.” Yumichika said moving over to them, a smug look on his face.  
  
    “See what?” Renji asked looking up at him.   
  
    “She has zero self confidence, she hates the way she looks. Haven't you heard the bitch fest she gave Nakamoto? He told her she was cute and he left a bloody mess.”  
  
    “Yeah she doesn't like being called cute.”  
  
    “And you know why?”   
  
    “Yeah, cute is only for children and small pets.” Renji answered.   
  
    “She refers to herself as dirt.” Yumichika said.   
  
    “She called herself a bug once.” Ikkaku said shaking his head.   
  
    “Who tells her that she's ugly?” Renji asked confused.  
  
    “She does. Tomiko compares herself to Rangiku, Captain Unohana, Captain Soi-Fon and she just says they are the beautiful ones that she can't even imagine herself looking like them.” Yumichika continued.   
  
    “How do you notice all this Yumichika, one would wonder if you like her.”  
  
    “Oh I don't like her – well at least that way. I just find it despising that she hates herself that much.” Yumichika said with a shrug of his narrow shoulders.   
  
    Fuming I made it to my office and started to fill out my paperwork for the 11th Squad. I would go to the 12th Squad in the morning I needed to soak in the bath house and sleep in my own bed. I had to write the report twice as I misspelled some things and got mad and entered in somethings that I shouldn't. I couldn't be spiteful just because we didn't see eye to eye, I knew that it would be hard dealing with the 11th Squad. They are the first group I had to deal with that has major resistance with the Kido Core. I wasn't expecting to fight the Captain or at every corner have someone want to fight me or try and seduce me. Honestly were they that desperate in that squad for female attention? They had females in that squad – annoy them, they were a lot prettier than me.   
  
    “I miss Kuso. . .He would know what to say to make me feel better.” I said there was certain things I couldn't talk to Shunsui about.   
  
    I put the report in the binder I had started once I was finished I would send the copy over to the Head-Captain and go from there. Right now I am going to see Kuso's grave then soak in the bath house. Making my way out of the room through the side door I walked the path cemetery where Kuso was buried. Mainly nobles were “buried” just a grave stone marker for there memorial really. But Kido Core members generally get their markers no matter what. Taking the path I did was shorter than the one I would normally take. The cementary with its lack of Spiritual Pressure left a stale air feeling around me, the cherry blossoms had already fallen completely to the ground. The cherry blossoms did not last long in the cemetery just for two days and then they died off, the other cherry blossom trees lasted quite a long time outside the cemetery.   
  
    “Hey Kuso.” I said sitting down beside the grave stone leaning up against it.   
  
    “I miss you, I wish you could have helped me out this week. I had to meet with the 11th Squad and you know how they think about Kido users. They were constantly hounding me for a fight, I really didn't like it. I rather not fight, I guess I can be like my brother sometimes. But that's not really what got me mad, I know you would laugh at me because of this probably smack me upside the head for saying it.” I said softly talking to the gravestone, as if I was actually leaning against Kuso and talking to him.   
  
    “They – the 11th Squad members would come up to me and want to date me. They called me cute – you know I hate being called cute. I am not a child or a pet. I am not pretty, beautiful, sexy or any of those things. If I were to be lucky I could possibly be cute. So they were lying, I hate that. I don't have the looks or the charms that _they_ have. There are only two girls taller than me, honestly men don't find tall women attractive. I'm fat, I'm sightly like a bug, I don't really do girly things I prefer to do my work. Why were you the only one that I felt completely comfortable around? I try to stay happy just like you want me to be but I just get so bitter. Heh, I guess I can tell you the positive thing, I achieved Bankai. Night-Karasu was my Bankai I have no clue how or why that happened. But she is hard to control in that form but I am confident I can use her correctly. I wish I had you to practice against her, I don't want to go with the others they haven't achieved Bankai yet. I think they would think I was showing off or something and get mad over it. I have two more squads left to visit 12 and 13, then I can actually do work. I am glad that Jushiro's squad is last I think it will be relaxing to deal with him. Perhaps for Captain Kurotsuchi I will just stay around Akon that should make it easier. - Oh I wasn't able to get a charm when I went to the World of the Living I forgot so I made one. It's not very pretty, I'm not good at stitching but the letters look nice. It's a peace charm, I hope it suits you well.” I said, I had started crying a little as I let out my emotions.   
  
    I took off the old charm and placed the new one on, the fabric that enclosed the charm itself was a bit crooked in the stitching and the pattern didn't really align up well. But the paper inside with the charm the lettering was smooth and clear. Nanii and Kuso were always on me with my handwriting, that I just naturally wrote things slowly making them look elegant and clear. It was simple, 'may peace always find you'. I kissed the top of the gravestone a tear or two dropping down it, slowly I got to my feet wiping away the tears.   
  
    I had left some clothes on the desk in my office to bring with me to the bath house, I went to pick them up hearing a loud knock on the door I let out a sigh.   
  
    “Enter.”   
  
    “Lieutenant Kyoraku there is someone here to see you.” Hana said running into the room, she was a sweet girl, a bit clumsy though.   
  
    I looked out the window at the sun, it was late I had taken a long time filling out my report and a long time talking to Kuso.   
  
    “It's late I want to take a bath.” I said, it had a slight whiny tone.   
  
    “He said it is very important.”   
  
    “What does he look like?” I asked, knowing Hana she forgot to ask names.   
  
    “Taller than you, red spiky hair, got sunglasses on.” She said excitably. “He's good looking.”   
  
    “Eh, tell him I don't want to talk to him.”   
  
    “Why Lieutenant Kyoraku?” She asked giving me big puppy eyes.   
  
    “It's none of your business as to why I don't want to talk to him. Tell that Red Pineapple to go bother someone else.” I barked.   
  
    “Yes, Lieutenant Kyoraku!” She said, looking shocked she rushing out the door.   
  
    I probably should apologize later, I should have not barked at her like that she was not the one I was mad at. I was mad at myself. Walking out the front door I made it to the bath house closing the door behind me I sat the clothes down and started to run the water. While I was waiting for it to fill I made myself a thing of cold tea, taking a sip of it I let out a sigh. Turning off the water I poured some lavender petals the smell relaxing. Pulling off my clothes I started to soak in the water. A few minutes later I reached back by the tea cup, picking up a little pick it was meant to carve into the walls for initial Reinstating Seals, for the marker of where to place them. All Kido Core members had one on them. I looked down at my hands, giving a bitter look feeling the anger towards myself rise.   
  
    “I hate you.” I muttered.   
  
    I took the pick and start to press it into the palm of my left hand, blood oozing out. After several cuts later, pieces of skin falling into the water as it was going deep. The pain – the pain in my head of frustration that was brought on me by my hatred of myself started to feel a little better. I was crying I hated myself for doing it but I also hated myself for not doing it. Clumsily I took the pick in my left hand, blood dripping down the blade of it as I started to dig into the right hand now. It made my heart beat faster, the rush of adrenaline was pushing through my system as it was trying to figure out what was going on and to fix it. My head was clearing up, my heart was feeling lighter this was something I could control completely.   
  
    Shunsui was the first person to catch me doing this, I had been cutting my right thigh deep. I never did a spot where it would show, I didn't want them to know. This was the only thing I felt I had control over and that knowledge made things feel better. We had a long conversation about it, that is what led me to Kido as it was something I could solely control. But there was times still that I did cut and maim parts of me.   
  
    “I'm so useless, I'm so ugly, how am I to lead? How am I suppose to be happy? What do I change? How can I make myself look beautiful like them? I can't. . .there is just no way. I just hate myself so much.” I said angrily shaking with anger looking at the blood spilling from my hands.   
  
    There was a bang as the door swung open it smacking against the wall. The relieving pain rushed through me as I shoved the blade in my right thigh it becoming jagged as I jumped from the loud sound of the door being slammed open.   
  
    “Don't do that!” Renji shouted at me rushing over to me grabbing at the towel grabbing at my hands quickly cleaning them up.   
  
    “Leave me alone Renji. Go away.” I said angrily shaking still as the water around me was starting to tinge red.   
  
    “What are you doing to yourself?” He said the tone of his voice was like a puppy that just got kicked.   
  
    “It doesn't concern you, didn't I tell Hana to tell you to go away?”   
  
    “I refused, I am glad that I did. Fuck Tomiko you are bleeding bad.” Renji said his eyes wide staring at my hands.   
  
    “Let me go.” I squirmed trying to get free but his hands were holding onto my wrist tightly.   
  
    “Stay still.” Renji barked at me, as he fished something out of his pocket. “This is why you steal stuff from the infirmary.”  
  
    Opening a can of salve he attempted to put it on while holding my hands still but I kept struggling against him.   
  
    “Renji stop, stop it now I am _ordering_ you to stop.”   
  
    “You are not my Lieutenant. You are my friend and I don't want to see you do shit like this.”   
  
    “I am a superior officer.”   
  
    “I don't give a shit what position you are in right now, go ahead and court martial me later. I am going to take care of this first, just hold still.”   
  
    I hated hearing the concern in his voice, I hated seeing the look of shock in his eyes. He tied bandages around both hands firmly ending.   
  
    “Get out of the water put this on I need to tend to your leg now.” He ordered handing me the robe.   
  
    I stayed right there not moving, turning looking away from him. In a quick move Renji yanked me out of the water staring me directly in the eyes, a furious look on his face as he quickly wrapped the robe over me. He held me in place as I tried to get away from him, I was feeling really light headed from the blood loss. I planned to just pass out and let my body just heal me naturally. Renji was picking out a few lavender petals and started to dry off my leg and place some salve on it.   
  
    “Why did you do this?” He asked quietly, bandaging up the wound.   
  
    “It doesn't matter.”   
  
    “Yes it does, matters to me.”   
  
    “No.”   
  
    “Please Tomiko.” He pleaded, moving some of my hair out of my face.   
  
    “You wouldn't understand Renji. Just leave me alone, get out of my barracks.” I said with a bitter tone in my voice.   
  
    “Not until we talk about this.”   
  
    “Fine. I hate myself. I hate every little bit of it. I am only good at one thing. I hate what I see in the mirror every morning. I will never be as wonderful or as beautiful as they are.”   
  
    “You are beautiful, Tomiko.”  
  
    “You are lying. You are saying that out of pity because I am crying over it. A lie is what you are telling me, I am not beautiful. I'm too tall, my skin is too pale, I'm fat, I am dirt. I should have been left out to die in that village.” I said crying and shaking with anger.   
  
    “Who is telling you these out right lies? Who has called you fat, or that you are dirt?” Renji asked staring me right in the eyes, his hazel eyes intense.   
  
    “They are not lies. And who to know better of the truth than myself?”   
  
    Renji pulled me forward, holding me tight against his chest the sudden move caused me to gasp in shock, I have never hugged him before so feeling his arms around me like this was strange. I only ever hugged my brother, Shuhei, Nanii and Kuso I didn't feel as close to the others enough to hug them. Shaking some I tried to move away but he just held me tighter, he had rested his head against the side of mine – why did this feel comforting?   
  
    “You are beautiful Tomiko. You are not fat, you are a perfect size. So you are taller than most women that gives you an advantage in a fight. Your skin tone is perfect, it's a beautiful shade – they just tan lazing in the sun not doing anything.”   
  
    “I don't want to be tall just so I can have an advantage in a fight. Guys don't like tall women.”   
  
    “You are not tall to me, I am four inches taller.”   
  
    “Yeah but that's you.”  
  
    “So I'm chopped liver?” He said with a slight laugh.  
  
    “I'm just one of the guys around you all. None of you see me as a female, I see the way you all look at the other women walking around. I don't get any of those looks from anyone. I just want to look beautiful, I want to be able to graceful like Captain Unohana, strong like Captain Soi-Fon, to be talented as Rangiku. I am just not.”   
  
    Renji pulled me closer to him, holding me tight I could hear his heart beating loudly.   
  
    “Renji why do you even care to ask this?”  
  
    “I care a lot, about you. We treat you the way we do because we respect you and we are comfortable with you. Those stares? It's because we haven't a clue what to say. It's not like we are exactly personable, Shuhei is really the only personable one out of us guys. All those things you pointed out on those girls you are.”  
  
    “No.”  
  
    “Shush, listen to me, okay?” He asked looking down at me.   
  
    “Okay.” I said softly.  
  
    “You are graceful, the way you do everything is smooth and done like you have done it a million times. When we did our first hand-to-hand practice and you beat me in two moves? I was so upset, you made it look like it was nothing. You are strong, the way you have your Spiritual Pressure under control all the time just shows that you are strong, I suck at it. You won against Captain Zaraki, everyone has to go against him for him to judge where he wants you to go.”  
  
    “Yeah chased around and be challenged by everyone.”   
  
    “He knew you would be strong enough to handle it all everyone was determined to beat you but when you won that made them train harder.”  
  
    “Really?”   
      
    “Yes. And you have a ton of talent, you cook for everyone all the time, you always have to play hostess even when you are a guest. You are a excellent student and teacher, that's all I ever hear from your brother when I see him. You make your own Kidos and modify them. You became a Shunpo expert before us, your use of Shunko is excellent. And I know you mastered your Bankai because you would have truly refused the position of Lieutenant. So you can't really say you are only good at one thing.”  
  
    “I am not good with swordsmanship.” I muttered.  
  
    “You are a lot better than you were when we started. You are on par with me and I'm pretty good. Comparing yourself to Shuhei and Ikkaku's levels are hard to achieve just because both have a huge amount of endurance that you and I don't have.”  
  
    “I am not the only one that sees these traits in you. Sure Ikkaku probably won't admit it because he's a stubborn ass. Go talk to Rangiku she'll tell you all sorts of things that she envies about you.”   
  
    “Why would she envy me?”   
  
    “For all those reasons and many more she is always trying to emulate you.”  
  
    “So we were jealous of each other.” I said softly.   
  
    “You are very special Tomiko. A lot of us wouldn't be where we are now if you didn't push us. Ikkaku and I definitely wouldn't be – we trained together on many things so we could get better it became a race of which one of us could best the other. I wouldn't have snuck into the libraries teaching myself how to read and write properly, I didn't really go to school growing up. I was mad that I didn't get the treatment like you did, it was stupid of me to hate you for it but it drove me to better myself. With that I thank you for it.”  
  
    “You are welcome then. It always bothered me that you were so rude about me being noble but always showed up to hang out with us and eat my picky noble food.”  
  
    “I know. It was misplaced jealousy and I didn't know how to react to it.”   
  
    I leaned into him letting out a sigh.  
  
    “Half of my family believes I should be a servant not to be considered a part of the family. Once my father died my mother wanted me gone. It was be a Soul Reaper and no friends or be a servant and have friends.”   
  
    “You have both – did you make some compromise?”  
  
    “Not really. My brother took out the money father had put aside for me. I was kicked out of the Kyoraku home and lived in the back end of storage house of the Kido Core. I cannot visit my father's grave as is he buried in the Kyoraku grounds. Pretty much I am exiled – the only reason I was able to keep the last name was I was already enrolled in school.” I explained softly as I listened to his even heartbeat.   
      
    “That is rough.”   
  
    “In the end it turned out for the best I have my friends and I am a Lieutenant now. There are only two people in that house that I miss, my father and Nanii.”  
  
    “To be selfish I am glad you did what you did I might not show it at the time but I would have been very upset if you left the school and us.”   
  
    “I'm glad I did, I might not always say it but I do love hanging out with you guys.”   
  
    “Specially me, right?”   
  
    “Right.” I said with a small laugh.  
  
    “Do you feel better now?” He asked rubbing my back some.  
  
    “Yes I feel a lot better, thanks Renji. I'll make you a fantastic dinner of your choice.”   
  
    “Thanks, but I did not do this for a reward of any kind. I did this because I care for you – Tomiko you are a great friend.”   
  
    “I know that Renji I am doing that because I want to.” I said looking up at him my green eyes locking onto his hazel eyes.  
  
    “Then I expect a full four course meal with excellent table service.” He said with a laugh.  
  
    “Well the table service might be asking too much.” I said giving him a smirk.   
  
    “How about I help you to your room so you can get some sleep?”   
  
    “Sure.”   
  
    “Okay – I'll help you up here give me your arms.” Renji said getting up to his feet.   
  
    Renji helped me to my feet allowing me to lean up against him as he helped me to my room.  
  
    “So you have your own room and everything? Well only the Captains get their own rooms in our squads.”   
  
    “Well the Kido Core runs a lot differently than the squads do – another reason why I needed to visit the squads, to see how they differ.”   
  
    “Yeah the Kido Core and the stealth squad has the most amount of people.”   
  
    “I do like the squads though it's all family like – here there is just so many it is hard to know everyone. I need to review all the Divisions once I am done with the last two squads.”   
  
    “I bet that will take a long time.”  
  
    “Most likely – but it will be worth it. I need to know who needs to be moved to a different division or what needs to be fixed. It's a challenge that needs to be done.” I said as I opened the door to my room.   
  
    “Wow – it is really nice in here. Are those your original diagrams for your Kidos?” He asked noticing the stuff I had pinned on the walls.   
  
    “Yes, some are Kuso's too. The ones that are on yellow paper are his. He always insisted writing on yellow paper he despised white.”   
  
    “I'm fond of green, personally.” Renji said as he turned on the light by my bed.  
  
    “I like all colors, I really don't have a favorite though red is pretty.”   
  
    “Well I guess I have pretty hair.” Renji said with a laugh referring to his deep red hair.  
  
    “It is pretty.” I said softly glad that it was dim in the room as I blushed some at my foolishness of saying that.   
  
    “Thanks again Renji – you have helped me out a lot today I might have gone too far today if you hadn't come in.” I said.   
  
    As I said that I hugged Renji tightly resting my head against his shoulder as I leaned into him.   
  
    “Um. . .you are welcome Tomiko, I will be here whenever you need my help.” Renji said sounding shocked at first then sounding calm.   
  
    “Can you please not tell the others about my cutting? I'm fine with the rest, just not that.” I begged I didn't want to have everyone hound me about it.  
  
    “Of course – this will just stay between us.” Renji said giving me a big smile.   
  
    “Thanks you are the best, Renji.”   
  
    “Well I can't say I'm the best but I'm pretty good.”   
  
    “I beg to differ on that.”   
  
    He let out a laugh, “I should be going back to the barracks. I expect that dinner after you visit the last two squads.”   
  
    “Yes – good night Renji.” I said letting go of him.  
  
    Renji leaned forward a bit his face was a bit red, blushing a little, perhaps? He had the look like he was about to do something but wasn't so sure about it. I had seen that look many times when I was teaching him some hand-to-hand combat styles.   
  
    “Ah. . .sorr – uh – good night Tomiko.” He said stuttering, blushing like mad then rushing out of my room leaving the Kido Core barracks.   
  
    “Okay?” I said confused what was that?  
  
    “I can't believe I almost kissed her. . .it's not like I wouldn't enjoy it. But taking advantage of her in that state is wrong of me to do. I will win her over properly I want her to love herself first. I really want to tell the others so they can keep a eye out on her – but I guess just telling them out right about her depression is enough.” Renji thought out loud as he made his way back to the 11th Squad barracks.


	16. Chapter 16

I spent the next week being stalked by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi  spending my time there following around Akon. I felt comfortable around him the rest of his squad stared at me strangely as if they wanted to dissect me in some fashion. Captain Kurotsuchi voiced his opinion that it was futile for me to be there that I wasn't going to really learn much that I should just sit in Akon's office and stare at the wall. Since I refused many times for him to poke and prod at me had to avoid any food offered to me as Akon saved me twice from stuff that would render me unconscious. Apparently Captain Kurotsuchi has been wanting to study me since I entered the school, he had personally voiced to the Head-Captain to take me in. Thankfully my brother worked his magic to get me into the Kido Core. I don't think being here would be a good thing for me. Akon was more than happy to show me his stuff and the daily workings of his section though I knew a lot of it since I did help him out a lot when I first got into school.   
  
    The last week with Captain Ukitake was a breeze it was relaxing and pleasant. I went to the World of the Living with some of the squad to Karakura Town to get rid of some Hollows. Captain Ukitake and I enjoy some quite time as I helped him feed his koi fish, I had snuck some more out of the Kuchiki family pond for him. It was a running prank of ours to sneak out the prize koi fish from the Kuchiki clan. It's been going on for a long time and we haven't been caught yet. I made a huge dinner for them when I left even invited my brother to join in on the food.   
  
    “Hey Tomiko!” I heard Renji shout out from the hallway that lead to the kitchen of the Kido Core barracks.   
  
    “Hana he can come in.” I said knowing that Hana was probably asking him all sorts of personal questions.   
  
    I had appointed her to alert me when I had visitors as long as she got names before she went to me and loosely describe what they look like. She has been doing a good job, she just needed some coaching and a bit of a incentive.   
  
    “Yes Lieutenant!” Hana shouted allowing Renji to come through the doorway.  
  
    “That smells so good.” Renji said happily as he came into the kitchen. “Wow this is a huge kitchen.”   
  
    “I had it renovated, it was small and dark just not fit for my needs. I plan on cooking dinner twice a month for all the Seated Officers – so twenty people. Perhaps I might pick a officer or two that has proved themselves worthy and have them join too, not sure how I would choose that though.”   
  
    “See you play the perfect host.” Renji said sitting at a chair that was at the end of the counter.  
  
    “I was just raised that way, I feel strange if I don't do things like that. Want some tea? Dinner will be done in about half hour.”   
  
    “Sure tea sounds nice.” He said as I started making up some tea from the already boiled water.   
  
    “Sugar?” I asked as I poured in the tea.  
  
    “No I'm fine if it's a herbal tea.” He said watching me pour the tea into a porcelain cup.   
  
    “You don't even spill one drop do you?”   
  
    “No, I use to but there is only so many times you can stand getting smack with a ruler before you get it right every time.” I said with a smirk.   
  
    “What you got hit for spilling tea?” He asked taking a sip of the tea, giving me a smile as he approved of it.  
  
    “Well of course gives you more incentive to do it right. That's how Nanii taught me how to do all the 'noble-like' stuff I do. All the reading and math those skills I got hit a lot it took a while for me to get that stuff correct. I even know how to dance, sing, cook, clean, mend clothes, I can even make my own saki and sochu.” I said proudly, as I enjoyed some of the tea.  
  
    “Impressive. I just got the basics of reading and math down. The other stuff well yeah. . .”  
  
    “I can teach you whatever you want to learn, I'll even hit you with a ruler if you get it wrong.”   
  
    “I would be black and blue, by the end of the first lesson.”   
  
    “Yeah because I might hit you even if you did something right just for the fun of it.” I said giving him a cheeky grin.   
  
    “What are those?” He asked pointing at a small clear box, it was frosted over so it was hard to see what it was.   
  
    “Oh mochi ice cream. I found this recipe for it when I went to the World of the Living last week so decided I wanted to try it. I hope it tastes good as the ones I had there.”   
  
    “I'm sure it will taste better. How is it staying cold?” He asked noticing it wasn't in a ice chest.   
  
    “Oh a Kido. I have modified a bunch of Kidos for daily usages like cooking hence why I can cook for a large amount of people without any staff helping me. Otherwise I would be burning up stuff all the time.” I said with a laugh, handing him the box.   
  
    “Don't tell Ikkaku I said this but Kido is pretty handy.” He said plucking out a mochi ball.   
  
    “Hey don't eat it yet.” I said playfully swatting at his hand.   
  
    “I was just looking.” He said giving me a smirk then popped it in his mouth. “Oh red bean!”   
  
    “Dork know you are ruining your dinner.” I said taking the box away from him as he finished the mochi ice cream.   
  
    “Oh that wouldn't even think of ruining this dinner. I could work that off by swinging my sword for a minute.” He said with a laugh.   
  
    “True. You guys burn calories and fat faster than girls do.” I said shrugging my shoulders, as I finished up the inari sushi.   
  
    “So what is your actual job now? You are basically Captain and Lieutenant of a giant squad.”   
  
    “Well 3rd Seat Officer Hisao is doing some of the Captain like work for me until I get things running smoothly, so he's my safety net until I feel confident in this.”   
  
    “You will do great.” He said sneaking a piece of sushi off the plate.   
  
    “I am hoping so, once I am all settled it's going to be challenging. I am basically having Hisao do what he has being doing but with a raise of course, the Kido Elders not allowing him a raise with what he's been doing for years is foolish. I will be doing all the huge decisions and when another squad calls out for help I either go myself or pick someone perfect for the job.” I explained as I put the final touches on the food.   
  
    “That sounds like that will be fun, actually.” Renji said helping me take the plates to the hallway with all the tables.   
  
    We placed them all down plates, saki and chopsticks all set up for us. I poured some saki for Renji and filled out his plate of all the his favorite foods, a giant bowl of rice, plenty of sauce to dip the sushi in as he generally drowns them in it. There was miso soup to enjoy and the mochi ice cream for desert.   
  
    “I was actually joking about the table service.” He said a hint of red on his cheeks when I was placing it all on his plates making it look all organized and picturesque.  
  
    “Well this is how I was taught to serve, guests or anyone that is housing me for the time. I don't think I will break this habit, it's almost a tick no matter what I cook my own food I feel bad if I forced someone to cook for me.” I admitted as I started filling my own plates.   
  
    “They drilled some strange rules into your head.” Renji said with a laugh drinking up some saki. “But I am enjoying this, I generally just eat whatever I find. The only time I eat decent is when I eat with you guys.”   
  
    “Do all of you guys do that? I know Shuhei can cook some what, I taught him how to do the basics so he doesn't have to eat out all the time. I swear Rangiku is like my brother and drinks her dinner.”  
  
    “Ikkaku eats just like I do. Yumichika well he generally eats out somewhere nice all the time unless you cook something then he will eat it. He's picky.” Renji said as he was digging into the drunken noodles.   
  
    “Maybe instead of going to restaurants when we hang out we can come here and I can make us food.” I said eating some sushi.   
  
    “Well I wouldn't want you cooking all the time.” Renji said looking up at me.   
  
    “Oh it wouldn't be every time but it would be nice to do it every once in a while.” I said giving him a smile, eating some beef ramen.   
  
    “Maybe you could entertain us with some dancing and singing.”   
  
    “Oh gosh no, I couldn't do that. I would die of embarrassment. Plus I don't have any proper dresses to wear for that.” I said hastily, that was a bit of a lie I did have a dress meant for the dance styles I was taught.   
  
    “Well you can still sing.” He said smirking at me.  
  
    “I'll make sure to be out of tune for you so you'll stop me from singing.” I said quickly snatching the chicken katsu from him.   
  
    “Hey.” He said giving me a pouting look.   
  
    “So are you looking into being a Lieutenant soon?” I asked, as I refilled some of his food and poured him more saki.   
  
    “Yes, within the next two years. Of course I will have to leave squad 11 to do it.”   
  
    “Do you have a squad in mind? I know there are several that need Lieutenants, I could help you if you want.”  
  
    “I want to do it all on my own, thanks though. I am not quite sure yet where I want to go I figured I would make up my decision by the end of the year and go from there. That means I need to work on my Bankai too.”   
  
    “I finally got mine all together, well not mastered but I achieved it.” I said having some soup, I wasn't eating as much as Renji as this was more of his meal than it was mine so I made sure he could get as much as he wanted.   
  
    “Perhaps you could show me yours?” He asked swatting at my hand as I went to pour more saki for him, as he did it for himself. “I can do some stuff on my own you know?”   
  
    “I know. . .it's a habit.” I pouted staring at him as he spilled some on the table.   
  
    “Damn.” He said taking a towel and cleaning it up.   
  
    “I can show you my Bankai, we can't do it here in the barracks grounds. There is a bit of a rule about non-Kido Core members on the grounds.”   
  
    “We came here for practices before.” He said looking at me a bit confused.   
  
    “Yeah that ground is only opened for school teachings, night Kido training is actually taking place right now.”  
  
    “Don't you have two training grounds?”   
  
    “We do but the main one for us is being fixed up some, I am modifying it some I felt that it wasn't quite safe the way it was set up.”   
  
    “Wow ruling the roost so quickly.”   
  
    “Well this is my home, I want it to reflect how I command here, how I respect my members.” I said blushing some shrugging my shoulders a little.   
  
    “Your brother taught you that didn't he?”   
  
    “Actually Captain Ukitake did. Have you seen the 13th barracks? It's immaculate.”  
  
    “Rukia is there, it's good she is in a nice squad then.” Renji said finishing up his food, then moving to soup.   
  
    “We actually went to the World of the Living together, we talked about you some.”   
  
    “Oh really?” He asked eyes wide and curious.  
  
    “She wanted to know if you were doing okay, she said you've been ignoring her letters and requests to speak with her. She misses you.” I said eating the last of my seaweed salad.   
  
    “I am not prepared to talk to her yet.” He said shortly, quickly devouring the miso soup.   
  
    “Okay. She won't stay available forever, she's quite pretty.” I said smiling at him, taking a mochi ball.  
  
    “Oh, it's not like that. I really don't want to talk about that.” He said looking away from me, there was a bit of a irked look.   
  
    “Alright. How are you liking your food?” I asked taking a second mochi ball, it was fantastic red bean paste was my favorite desert item.   
  
    “It's fantastic as all your cooking is, but this is better than normal.” He said happily eating the rest of the ice cream before I could get another bite in.   
  
    The whole table was completely void of food now, all plates completely clean.   
  
    “I'm glad that you liked it. Help me bring this all in, please?” I asked as I started to pick up the plates.   
  
    Renji grabbed the majority of them before I could get anymore than two plates carrying them in for me, without dropping any of them or spilling anything to the floor. I smiled as he started to clean up the plates, I pushed him out of the way, filling the sink and soaking them.   
  
    “Soak them for a while then clean them. It makes sure that it's all perfectly clean, make sure the water is hot and a lot of cleaner. No need for germs and such making the next round of food bad.” I chided softly.   
  
    “Well you should be cooking more often for my squad things like that don't really happen.”   
  
    “To be honest you would have to drag me kicking and screaming into the 11th squad. If I deal with Nakamoto or Junichi one more time I will torture them with a inch of their lives.” I said shaking my head as I dried off my hands.   
  
    “They might actually like that and want you more.” Renji said with a laugh following behind me out of the kitchen.   
  
    “Ugh. They are so bothersome.” I said shaking my head.   
  
    “I agree, nobody likes working with them.” Renji answered.  
  
    “Come follow me, I'll take you to a cool training ground. Not many people know of it, it's quite secluded so you can pretty much do whatever there.” I said looking back at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him forward.  
  
    About twenty minutes later I had brought Renji to a training spot that Kuso showed me a long time ago when we first met, we spent a lot of time there practicing my new Kidos. He didn't want anyone trying to copy mine by me practicing it in the main grounds. There are a few in the Kido Core that have been known to take others work for their own, specially those who are not performing properly and need to do something big so they don't get into trouble. I vowed to get that taken care of quickly, we need to work together like a family not all fend for themselves.   
  
    “Hey this is part of the cemetery.” Renji said as we walked through a part of the cemetery.  
  
    “Yeah this is the back end, Kuso's gravestone is just down that path.” I said pointing a bit down the northbound path, as we continued south.   
  
    “This place feels strange there is no Spiritual Pressure at all, feel like mine is being suffocated.”  
  
    “This zone is negative space, all the cemetery is – Shunsui told me about it before but it didn't quite make sense. If you hide a lot of your Spiritual Pressure it won't hurt you any. So that's why a lot of it is on the Kido grounds. Here we are, watch your step down this path.” I said as I guided him through some brush and down the steep steps.   
  
    “Wow, a giant pond, is that a waterfall? There is so much space here.” He said standing next to me looking around in awe at the place.   
  
    “Yeah not really sure on how many people know that this actually exists I know that you can be as loud as you want and no one can hear you. The cemetery with the lack of Spiritual Pressure acts as a bit of a sound barrier.” I said letting go of his hand and walking to the water, looking in. “See a bunch of carp live here.”   
  
    “They are giant, I haven't seen carp like this before.”   
  
    “Kuso says they were originally from the 13th District. He saw them there before so how they managed to get here I don't know, I have never followed the river.”   
  
    “Well show me what you got, kitten.”   
  
    “Hah you haven't called me kitten in a long time.” I said laughing, unsheathing Karasu.   
  
    “I figured you would like that better as a nickname than what I normally say.”  
  
    “Yeah noble-brat.” I said with a roll of my eyes.   
  
    “Okay let's do this.” He said drawing Zabimaru, releasing him into Shikai mode.   
  
    “ _Gather_.” I said unleashing my sword to Shikai mode.   
  
    Closing my eyes focusing some, “ _Bankai_.”   
  
    The ribbon grabbed a hold of my hand tightly as Karasu transformed into the thinner blade the thorns on the staff. I could feel the change my body did psychically, my outer robe turning into the wings behind me, the sharp pain striking through me as the wings became solid and pressed onto my back roughly.   
  
    “Shit.” Renji said looking at me eyes wide.  
  
    “I know strange, looking.” I said completely self-conscious of how I looked by the reaction he gave me.   
  
    “It's impressive. Though yours is really the only Bankai I've seen up close.” He admitted walking up to me, reaching towards the wings, I flinched a little unsure how it would feel.   
  
    “They are soft.” He said, giving me a smile.   
  
    “Well let's see if you can block my attacks.” I said jumping back some moving the wings some as it was still hard to maneuver them.  
  
    I don't know how long it been since we started this practice, we were both off duty tomorrow so we didn't need to worry on what time to get back or anything. I was wearing him down doing what Kisuke Urahara did to me as I was trying to fully achieve Bankai. Switching back and forth with offensive attacks and defensive attacks, not using any Kido against him just the moves of my Bankai. He was getting better at it was just not quite there, so I kept pushing him. Renji had been doing more practice on his than I had been doing but of course I had been in the middle of a bunch of other life changing things. Hence why Kisuke's quick method helped a lot. Pissing him off I kept avoiding all his attacks narrowly as I was trying to learn these wings better to see if they would be a good use to me other than the feather attack.   
  
    “BANKAI!” Renji shouted, a huge burst of Spiritual Pressure emitted from him.  
  
    “ _Hihio_ Zabimaru!” Renji shouted.  
  
    I stopped where I was shocked at what I saw, curling around him was a skeletal structure of a snake, the bones stood taller than him, I was up in the air still so I could see it clearly. The end was a large snake's skull with sharp fangs and a thick red mane around it's neck, I couldn't even fathom the actual length of it. The hilt of the sword wrapped around his arm shaping up to a pauldron as a guard for his arm, a thick fur coat rested on his shoulder, I couldn't make out the actual markings on it as he was tilted to the side some.   
  
    In a swift move, that snake's skull of Zabimaru was racing towards me, I was slow to react as I was still in awe over it. It let out a eerie roar as it opened it's mouth wide going after me. Right before it hit me I wrapped my wings around me guarding me some as I was sent flying backwards to the ground in a heap as Zabimaru tried to bite at me.   
  
    “Fuck.” I swore, as Karasu was knocked out of my hands, the ribbon yanking it back to me.   
  
    Using a huge amount of force I pushed my wings forward and sent Zabimaru reeling backwards. Jumping back to my feet I went after him, with a renewed vigor going after him with swift moves, it was easy for me to out maneuver the attacks of Zabimaru with the wings adding to my natural Shunpo speed. Using Karasu to slash at Zabimaru I went after him forcing him to make broader attacks and working hard on the attacks. I shot out a bunch of pinion feathers that were sharp smacking roughly into the bones burrowing deep into the bones.   
  
    _'Hmm that gives me a idea.'_ I thought giving him a smirk as the thought formed in my head.   
  
    Just as he slung Zabimaru at me, being in the way purposely I jumped on top of bones where the pinions rested. Tapping all five of them placing Tsuzuri Raiden on them, a playful look on my face as I was about to experiment with my Bankai some. Running up the length of Zabimaru as Renji was trying to shake me off the top and onto the ground again, I kept running just fast enough so that it couldn't affect my moves.   
  
    Stopping at the skull I placed my hand down on the top of the head, “ **Tsuzuri Raiden**!”   
  
    The pinions that were absorbing the Tsuzuri Raiden down in the middle arced down the line racing up to me to the main location. I leap off Zabimaru moving far away as, the sound of the electricity start to crackle on the bones separating them as it broke down Zabimaru. It sent Renji flying back and right out of Bankai mode. I rushed over to him to check and make sure I didn't hurt him too bad, I would feel horrible if my little trial run with Kido and Bankai would hurt him bad.   
  
    “Renji are you okay?” I shouted releasing myself of Bankai.   
  
    Getting to my knees I bent over looking at him, he looked a little out of it. I shook him a little getting a bit worried.   
  
    “Damn!” Renji shouted all the sudden right in my face as I was peering at his face about to check for a sign of breathing.   
  
    “Ack! Geez startled me!” I said falling back some.   
  
    “That was amazing! Let's do that again.” Renji jumped up sounding all excited.   
  
    “Okay you sure?” I questioned.  
  
    “Oh definitely!”  
  
    It was dawn by the time we had both dropped down feeling exhausted, I sat down next to him as he was drinking some of the water and washing his face some. I leaned against him exhausted, Zabimaru was very destructive, and he got good at maneuvering him around.   
  
    “Thanks for that.” Renji said after a few minutes of silence, listening to the birds as they started to wake up for the morning.   
  
    “No problem, I was able to learn a few things I can do with mine. I like to be able to mix Kido in with it. The pinions seem to be made of some sort of metal, I wonder if I can have Captain Kurotsuchi examine it for me. Your Bankai is very impressive Renji, your strength comes in handy with wielding that, there would be no way I could manage that.” I said looking up at him giving him a smile.  
  
    “Thanks, yours is sneaky with that thorn attack makes it hard to get close for a actual hit and those pinions are pretty accurate on the aim. Your flying is a bit rough.” He said with a laugh, wrapping a arm around me pulling me in closer noticing I was shivering a little as it was rather cold out by the water.   
  
    “It's hard to move around with them, it's hard to focus on them while focusing on everything else. I'll get better at it soon, we can continue to practice this here to get it all down packed when we can. - I mean if you want to.” I said quickly adding the last part, feeling that I might sound forceful.  
  
    “I would like to do that. I don't want anyone to know I have it until I am ready to become Lieutenant and I want to be really comfortable using it. This Bankai is hard to use, I feel this will be a real challenge.” He said leaning his head against mine, pushing me to the side a little.  
  
    Why did this feel good? Why did I felt comfortable right here? I couldn't think of a answer for this feeling I didn't know what it was and I didn't know how to process it.   
  
    “Let's rest here for a few more minutes okay? Then we can head back, I know I am going to find a place to hide from the others so I can sleep through the day.” Renji said quietly.   
  
    “Yeah I will sleep for a little while, I have to do my assessments today. I am hoping to do two divisions, but all depending I might just do one. Ten doesn't sound like much but when there is a hundred people in each division that adds up.”   
  
    “There is really that many people?”   
  
    “Well a average of a hundred per division. 8th and 7th have the most members of a hundred a piece then the others have between 60 and 70 members.” I rattled off feeling all official.   
  
    “Well I know you can manage all that perfectly. I would say I would help you but I know nothing of Kido and I know you would get mad if I did.”   
  
    “Yeah I would. I can do this on my own. I do appreciate the offer though.” I said looking up at him, a smile on my face.  
  
    Renji reached up a hand brushing off dried blood off my forehead from a scrape I got from a attack from Zabimaru.   
  
    “You look so beautiful like this.” He said softly, leaning forward pressing his lips to the top of my head, kissing me softly.   
  
    “Uh.” I stifled out a small gasp going stiff my mind going blank as he said that.   
  
    “Fuck I – I didn't mean to say that – hell I'm stupid. I did – just not out loud – ugh let's go.” He said stuttering I could hear his heart beat next to my ear as it was beating loudly.  
  
    Renji go to his feet quickly, bringing me up quickly as he pulled on my hand. He kept in front of me enough so I couldn't see the look on his face, so I was being dragged up the slope and through the brush.   
  
    “Renji what. . .”   
  
    “Just forget that. Okay?” He said abruptly I could tell his face was bright red and he looked flustered.   
  
    “Okay.” I said softly, as he continued to drag me along.  
  
    I could hear him muttering under his breath, “I'm so stupid, why did I do that” over and over. I didn't know how to react to it so I just stayed silent. How was I suppose to forget that? I wanted to understand what happened and that meant to ask questions. The turmoil of my needing to ask a million questions when my interest has been piqued drove me nuts as I tried to listen to his request. Stopping in front of my room he let go of my hand, not looking me in the eyes as I tried to look him in the eyes.   
  
    “Okay – later Tomiko. Thanks. . .I'll see you later.” He said quickly and left leaving me alone.   
  
    “Bye Renji.” I said even though he was too far to hear me now.   
  
    Confused I went into my room locking the door behind me I striped of the clothes and crawled under the blankets. I'll sleep for two hours and then get up and work. Little to know that things would become strange between us for quite a while.


End file.
